Recuerdos de Cristal
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Fui controlado por un demente; dividi a mi familia; les preste atención a mis hijos menores; menosprecie a mi primogenito; engañe a mi mujer y me acoste con "otra". Años despues, mi hijo a vuelto, soy muy iluso si creo poder enmendar algo. (Aventura, Romance, Familia) ¿Ella? ¡No! ¡Es Imposible, ELLA ESTA MUERTA!
1. 0: El Amor de una Madre

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posiblemente Naruto aquí tenga el Seiton (E. Vida)** **Posiblemente** **. No estamos seguros, aun.**

 **Posdata: ¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **01: Amor de Madre**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha y en una mansión de gran tamaño, se hallaba la "perfecta" familia del Yondaime Hokage.

En el patio se hallaban un Bushin de Minato, junto a su esposa y sus hijos menores: Kaito y Saori.

Kaito tenía el cabello rubio/rojo, los ojos azules, vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto azul.

Saori tenía el cabello rojo, ojos rojos, vestía con una camiseta masculina negra y un pantalón masculino blanco.

Minato y Kushina, ayudaban a sus hijos en su entrenamiento.

—Okasan— le llamo una inocente Saori— ¿Puedes repetirme como se forman las **Chakra Chēn**? —pidió la niña.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? —pregunto curiosa Kushina, Saori se hallaba en un pequeño aprieto, asi que rápidamente, formo una excusa —No Okasan, no lo he olvidado, es solo... que… sabes que me gusta saber sobre los Jutsus que realizo.

—Sencillo, moldeas tu Chakra con la forma de la cadena y lo diriges a un oponente —dijo Kushina sonriente, mientras que ella lo grababa en su cabeza. Kaito se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía su Imoto.

—Otosan —dijo el joven pelirrojo a su padre, quien le miro — ¿Has desarrollado otro Jutsu, aparte del **Rasengan** o el **Hiraishin**? —Minato se quedó de piedra.

—Bueno, Kaito-Kun —dijo Kushina sonriente —Tu Otosan, gano una guerra, usando solo el **Hiraishin** , jamás desarrollo otros Jutsus y los Jutsus **Fūton** que tú conoces, son los que posee tu Otosan —Kaito y Minato sonrieron y los **4** fueron a almorzar, en eso apareció el primogénito de la pareja: Naruto.

 _« ¿Lo conseguiste?»_ pregunto Kaito hablando telepáticamente con su Neechan.

 _« ¿Bromeas?»_ Pregunto Saori _«Fue pan comido»_ contesto Saori también hablando telepáticamente con sus hermanos.

 _«Niisan, ojala y esta noche estés listo para un entrenamiento exprés»_ dijo Kaito.

 _«He conseguido avanzar con el_ _ **Fūton**_ _y_ _ **Suiton**_ _»_ informo Naruto a sus hermanos, quienes sonrieron. El trio siguió desayunando. Sin que sus padres alertaran, nada. Eran una familia, eran hermanos y los **3** llevaban su sangre.

Naruto era uno más de la familia, los **3** habían comprobado que Shinigami había engañado a su padre y que Naruto era el Jinchuriki **100%** ; Kaito no tenía la mitad Yin y Saori no tenía el Chakra de Kyubi.

Naruto tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestía con una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa Haruno**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Hacía ya muchos años, desde la muerte de su marido, que Mebuki se sentía abandonada, su hija solo era una carga y ella solo era respetada por ser la líder del Consejo Civil.

Su pareja le hizo despertar de su ensoñación y le beso el cuello.

—Veo que despertaste con ansias de algo… ¿Verdad…? —Pregunto Mebuki a su pareja quien asintió — ¿…Minato-Kun?

—Asi es —dijo el rubio, colocándose entre las piernas de su amante.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Reino de Shinigami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shinigami no podía estar más enfadada con los humanos. Suspiro, le dio una advertencia a Namikaze Minato, le advirtió y pidió que mantuviera a su familia unida, pero él no le hizo caso; le pidió que se centrara en su primogénito, pero él no le hizo caso.

— **Si no ayudamos a Namikaze Naruto a despertar su legado, entonces Senko volverá a azolar el Ningen no Sekai** —dijo Hachiman.

Senko… Senko había sido un error, un error que casi destruye a la humanidad con un diluvio, hace ya **5.000** años, el peor error de los Kamis, mucho antes **10.000** años antes, había sido liberada Jubi.

— **¿Y cómo le ayudaremos, si todos los Slayer, están muertos?** —pregunto Tsukuyomi enfadada.

— **Puede que sí, pero… podemos resucitar a…** —Inicio Izanagi, pero una mirada de su hija Shinigami, le dejo en silencio.

— **Resucitare a Kaoru-Chan y ella le enseñara su magia** —dijo Shinigami, caminando, mientras que los otros Kamis le seguían.

— **¿Creen ustedes que esa sea una buena idea?** —pregunto Benten.

— **Senko es un demonio… Y Namikaze Kaoru, fue la única humana, que pudo aprender la God Slayer, Dragón Slayer y Demon Slayer… solo ella podrá guiar a Naruto-Kun, mientras que él despierta su Akuma no Mi, implantada en su ADN** —dijo Shinigami, siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a un capullo rosa. Shinigami blandió su Guadaña y corto verticalmente el capullo, del cual salió una mujer de cabello negro, ojos lila, vestida con un corsé negro y un pantalón negro, que le daba una imagen un tanto Emo/Dark.

Todos los Kamis dieron su poder, para devolverle la vida a la Kunoichi más poderosa, que habría pisado el mundo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai; Konoha 20:00; Campo de Entrenamiento #18**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien Naruto, aquí entrenaremos —dijo Kaito sonriente — ¿Ves esas botellas? —Naruto asintió —Nosotros te daremos los sellos y tu realizaras el Jutsu —Naruto volvió a asentir y el trio tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

— _**¿Listo para entrenar, Naruto-Kun?**_ —preguntaron una pareja de voces femeninas.

— _Estoy listo: Ritsuko-Chan, Mayu-Chan_ —dijo Naruto a la pareja de Bijus, que habitaban en su mente; realizando sellos — **¡Fūton: Kaze Yari no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Lanza de Viento)**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La operación se repitió por **3** meses consecutivos, sus hermanos y él, se escabullían en medio de la noche, se adentraban en el Campo de Entrenamiento y los **3** entrenaban hasta las **5:00** am. Y luego volvían a casa, tomaban somníferos y entrenaban con sus padres a las **8:00** am.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una noche, por algún motivo a sus padres se les ocurrió la increíble idea, de un entrenamiento nocturno para los " **Jinchurikis** y Héroes de Konoha"; por lo cual, le dijeron a Naruto, que no llegarían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba con su Taijutsu, pero además, rodeando sus manos con Fūton, para hacer sus golpes más poderosos.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Naruto, quien se encontraba en el Campo de Entrenamiento.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Naruto-Kun —dijo la dama de cabello negro —Mi nombre es Namikaze Kaoru —Naruto se sorprendió.

— ¿Nami…? ¿…Kaze? ¿Namikaze Kaoru? —La dama asintió, era gracioso como el pequeño no podía digerir la información —Pero… Otosan dijo que fuiste asesinada, cuando él tenía **8** años —dijo confundido Naruto, además de que esa dama parecía muy joven, como para ser su abuela.

—Y asi fue —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, para luego explicarle todo al pequeño —Shinigami le pidió a Minato-Baka-Kun, que te entrenara, pero él no le obedeció y al no hacerlo, me envió a mí para entrenarte.

— ¿Entonces, puedo ir contigo? —pregunto Naruto y ella sintió, abrazando a su nieto ¡NO! A su hijo.

—Claro que puedes venir conmigo —dijo Kaoru sonriente—Quiero que vayas a la mansión y tomes todas tus cosas. Nos vemos en 2 horas en la salida —No había acabado de darle las indicaciones, cuando Naruto, ya estaba de camino a la mansión —Es hora de un reencuentro "emotivo"; Gaki bueno para nada —Kaoru utilizo un Henke para verse como Naruto, se infiltro en el Registro Civil, consiguió un acta de Emancipación y fue a la Oficina del Hokage. Perfecto: su "amado" hijo estaba aún en la oficina —Hola… Otosan —dijo Kaoru modulando perfectamente la voz de su pequeño.

—Hola… Naruto —dijo Minato, recordando que tenía otro hijo, que era de hecho su primogénito— ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que firmes algo, por favor —dijo Kaoru/Naruto —No será nada del otro mundo solo… solo… —La resucitada se hallaba en un aprieto.

— ¿Juegas a algo? —pregunto Minato.

— _Bingo_ —Pensó Kaoru/Naruto —Si, veras… —Ya lo tenía nuevamente en su mano, su hijo había firmado a toda velocidad. Ella se despidió, dejo el Acta de Emancipación en el lugar correspondiente y salió hacia la puerta Oeste de la aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 años después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con la ayuda de Shinigami, Naruto había dejado de lado todo gen correspondiente a Minato y había adoptado los genes de Kaoru.

Gracias a un _obsequio insignificante,_ de Shinigami, Naruto había adoptado un poder llamado **Kami no Mí: Modelo Fénix** ; un poder sin igual y que solo podía poseer un portador a la vez, pero en este caso, el poder no le mataría.

Además, había aprendido la **Doku no Metsuryū no Mahō.** Por parte de Kaoru, quien no podía estar más orgullosa de su hijo.

Por si esto fuera poco, también consiguió un gran control de su **Fūton, Suiton,** dando paso a su **Hyoton**.

—Estoy muy orgullosa, de todo cuando has avanzado en este tiempo, Naru-Chan —dijo Kaoru, llegando con su hijo, a quien abrazo y beso.

— ¿Qué ocurre Okasan? —pregunto el rubio/azabache.

— ¿Ya olvidaste que día es hoy, Naru-Chan? —pregunto Kaoru, en lo que aparecían Ritsuko y Mayu.

Ritsuko tenía el cabello rojo, cortado a la base de su cuello, ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, marcas en las mejillas y llevaba un Kimono rojo muy revelador a pesar del frio.

Mayu tenía el cabello negro largo, hasta su cintura, ojos carmesí, con un patrón de **3** ondas y **9** tomoes, piel blanca y llevaba un Kimono negro.

Mayu traía **4** platos de Miso Ramen y Ritsuko una torta de Chocolate.

Ritsuko era Kyūbi y Mayu era la mismísima Jubi.

Eso era un cumpleaños, ellas eran su familia.

Y… hablando de familias…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaito y Saori no podían estar más preocupados, hace ya **3** años que no veían a su hermano, habían conseguido la confianza de un grupo ANBU; quienes le buscaban, pero nunca hallaban a Naruto.

Intentaron hablar con sus padres, pero ellos solo parecían estar atentos a su entrenamiento y Minato parecía estudiarles.

— _¿Por qué Kaito y Saori, no han explotado el Chakra de Kyūbi?_ —Se preguntaba desesperado Minato. Él y su "esposa" ya habían intentando todo cuanto estaba su disposición, asi que esa misma noche, decidio revisar el **Shiki Fūin**.

El Horror. El **Shiki Fūin** , no retenía el poder de Kyūbi, ya que no había ningún Biju sellado, el **Shiki Fūin** , sellaba el propio Chakra de ambos niños.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, ya en su oficina, Minato ordeno que Jiraiya, Hiruzen y sus amigos (los restantes líderes de Clanes) se reunieran: Minato les conto lo qué ocurría y Mikoto, _(una de las pocas sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha)_ ordeno, que la información fuera guardada en el más absoluto secreto, más no archivada.

—Si Danzo descubriera esto, mediante los archivos, intentaría secuestrar a algún otro Jinchuriki y aun no nos hemos recuperado del ataque de los Nukenin, hace **2** meses —dijo Mikoto y todos decidieron guardar silencio.

— _¡Un segundo!_ —Se dijo sobresaltado— _Si Kaito y Saori no contienen a Kyūbi, entonces… ¡Naruto!_ —Tan pronto como acabo la reunión, Minato salió con su Hiraishin hacia su casa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Kushina-Chan! —Dijo Minato llegando agitando — ¿Dónde está Naruto? —Minato volvió la mirada a una fotografía en ella estaban: Minato, Kushina, Kaito y Saori.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto de vuelta Kushina.

Ambos caminaron hasta el segundo piso, ambos padres estaban nerviosos ¿Cómo no sabían que había hecho su hijo en el día?; ¿Estaría en casa de algún amigo?; ¿Estaría entrenando?

Llegaron a la habitación de su primogénito. La encontraron oscura, abandonada y polvorienta. No había fotografías en las paredes, tampoco juguetes, las paredes de madera (ya corroída) no estaban pintadas, ni… ni siquiera había ropa. Solo habían **2** cosas: Polvo y una nota.

 _ **A Kaito y Saori**_

 _ **Chicos, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí en estos meses.**_

 _ **¿Quién diría que mis hermanos menores, podrían darme el cariño y la comprensión, que no recibí de Minato y Kushina?**_

 _ **Desearía abrazarlos y pagárselos de algún modo, pero me temo que no puede ser.**_

 _ **Lamento no haberme despedido, pero creo que eso solo habría acarreado preguntas, que no puedo contestarles. Los 3 sabemos, que yo soy el Jinchuriki, les agradezco, por no haberles roto la ilusión a Minato y Kushina.**_

 _ **Solo puedo decirles, que conocí a una Kunoichi que me ama como una madre, que yo estaré bien y les prometo que nos volveremos a ver.**_

 _ **Tengo que irme de Konoha, les prometo que volveré.**_

 _ **ATTE.: Namikaze Naruto**_

 _ **Posdata: No les digan a Minato y Kushina. No les rompan la ilusión; les prometo que volveré.**_

Minato se quedó estático, mientras que sus manos temblorosas arrugaban la carta. Se quedó sin voz, luego de leer la nota en voz alta para todos.

— ¿De qué se sorprenden? —Pregunto Kaito con un evidente enojo hacia sus padres —Nosotros intentamos decirles miles de veces. Intentamos decirles, que Niisan se había ido, intentamos decirles que no éramos Jinchuriki, pero jamás nos escucharon.

— ¡Ustedes cometieron muchos errores a lo largo de estos años! —grito Saori furiosa.

—Saori-Chan, baja… baja la voz —le pidió Kushina en un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡No tienes el derecho de decirme que puedo o que no puedo hacer! —Grito una histérica Saori— ¿Saben porque compraba ropa masculina?

— ¿Saben porque nunca cenábamos en la mesa? —Pregunto Kaito.

—Por Niisan —contestaron al tiempo.

—Compraba la ropa y le daba la mitad a Niisan —dijo Saori, estaba más allá del odio o la ira.

—Nosotros IBAMOS a alimentarlo —dijo Kaito estoico —Luego de que leímos la nota, la primera noche lo buscamos, pero no lo encontramos, decidimos dejar que ustedes mismos, lo descubrieran. Y… hacer… hacer un pacto de silencio —Kaito se retiró mientras que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Minato y Kushina quedaron de rodillas en la habitación, mientras que la pelirroja y el rubio-pelirrojo; salían de la habitación de su hermano mayor e iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— " _No…"_ —atino a susurrar Minato — _"No… esto…"_ ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Minato llamo a los ANBUS y ordeno una operación rastrillo en toda Konoha y también por todo el continente.

Pero ya sabía, que era tarde. Él había tomado ciertas decisiones. Él había abandonado a su primogénito.

Se había dicho mil veces, que sus hijos menores necesitaban aprender a controlar el poder de Kyubi, un poder que ellos jamás poseyeron, un poder que poseía su hijo mayor.

— _ **Necesito comentarle esto a Danzo-Sama**_ **—atino a pensar Minato. Sí. Minato era una marioneta de Danzo, gracias a un Jutsu de GRAN… Parecido al "Izanagi"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posiblemente Naruto aquí tenga el Seiton (E. Vida) Posiblemente. No estamos seguros, aun.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **02: Academia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kaoru, llegaban a Konoha.

Esos **3** años fuera y en su propio ambiente, le fueron de mucha ayuda a Naruto, quien por fin conoció lo que era el amor de una madre, conoció lo que era tener una familia.

Aprendió Jutsus, por parte de Ritsuko y Mayu; mientras que Kaoru le enseñaba magia.

— _Tengo_ _ **Hyoton**_ _gracias a mi afinidad y a Ritsuko-Chan_ —recordó Naruto — _Aunque sigo pensando que es algo exagerado._

— _**¿Tan exagerado como poseer Magia y que los Kamis te otorgaran un Kekkei Genkai y una Katana Espiritual?**_ —pregunto Ritsuko.

— _Si Ritsuko-Chan, tan exagerado como eso_ —Contesto Naruto. Mientras que pasaba las puertas de Konoha y luego iban a la Academia Shinobi — _Tan exagerado como el_ _ **Nisshoku (E. Eclipse)**_ _, como poseer a las Bijus más poderosas del mundo..._

— _ **Que además deseamos llenarte de cachorros…**_ —Interrumpió Mayu, enviándole una imagen mental de ella y Naruto _"Ocupados"_

Nisshoku… Naruto sonrió: la parte positiva de que las Megamis del Sol y la Luna, fueran una pareja de hermanas pedófilas y te otorgaran una de las magias God Slayer más poderosas e inestables del mundo…

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Salón 220**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— (…) Ustedes son el futuro de Konoha. —Termino de dar su discurso Minato, los alumnos, comenzaron a aplaudir, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Allí había un chico de cabello dorado/plateado, ojos azules, vestido con una chaqueta naranja, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón blanco. A su lado una dama con una chaqueta blanca, un pantalón negro y no se veía su rostro a causa de la capucha de la chaqueta.

—Hola —saludo la dama encapuchada —Lamentamos llegar asi, pero mi hijo deseaba entrar en la academia y nos pidieron venir aquí, ya que Hokage-Sama, se encontraba en este lugar.

—K… Kaito… ese… ese es… —Comenzó Saori, mirando al chico.

—Hai… es… es él —dijo Kaito en el mismo estado de estupefacción que Saori.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Grito de improvisto Kushina, corriendo hacia su "hijo" para abrazarlo, lo único que vieron fue como chasqueaba sus dedos y Kushina quedaban congelada desde los pies hasta la cintura.

— **Hyōton: Keimusho Kōri Imochi no Jutsu (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga Prisión de Hielo)** —dijo Naruto, con una parsimonia, digna de un Nara —Con permiso, iré a sentarme —Pero Naruto no miraba al Sensei, miraba a la mujer encapuchada.

—No armes otra sorpresita de estas —Habló la mujer entre dientes, enfadada, saliendo del lugar; Minato sintió como algo en su mente se resquebrajaba y un recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza.

—Naru… Naruto —le llamo Saori, ofreciéndole sentarse junto a ella y Kaito, para sorpresa de todos, el chico nuevo, se saludó con los hijos del Hokage.

Los demás no lo recordaban y Naruto prefería que siguiera siendo asi. Aunque, si Mayu dejara de liberar feromonas y de hacer que todas las Kunoichis del salón, le miraran como si desearan un pedazo de él, seguramente su vida sería mejor.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 14**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaoru llego al campo de entrenamiento, mientras que preparaba su hechizo.

— ¿Nadie dirá nada? —pregunto al aire y un escuadrón ANBU le rodeo.

— ¡Queda bajo arresto, por secuestrar al hijo de Yondaime-Sama! —dijo el ANBU.

— ¿Secuestrar al hijo de Yondaime-Sama? —Pregunto la dama con una sonrisa discreta— ¿Estás aquí por el chico o por el Biju; Ken-Kun? —Ni Minato, ni Kushina, ni Jiraiya, podían moverse. Esa… esa mujer, esa desconocida, conocía la identidad de un ANBU. ¿Quién era ella? — **Dokuryū no Ringa (Escamas del Dragón de Veneno)** —pronuncio la mujer con la misma parsimonia de Naruto. Cuando el ANBU consiguió moverse, ya era tarde, ya estaba siendo devorado por el veneno.

— ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo, bruja! —grito Kushina con el corazón hecho trizas, al saber que esa mujer era ahora la madre de Naruto.

—Él es **MI** hijo —dijo ella.

— **¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Explosión de Ondas, Olas de Colisión De agua)** —exclamo Kushina, atacando a la desconocida.

— **¡Dokuryū no Hogo! (Guardia del Dragón de Veneno)** —exclamo la dama moviendo sus brazos y un muro de veneno se posó frente a ella, deteniendo el Jutsu de su rival, aunque el Hechizo se desmorono— **¡Kaze Akuma Yari! (Lanza del Demonio de Viento)** —la Kunoichi misteriosa movió su brazo, una ola de viento salió hacia Kushina, derribándola —Entiéndelo, Kushina-San, ignoraste a Naruto, lo abandonaste casi a la orfandad; yo le he dado un hogar, le he dado comprensión, cariño, le he alimentado y le he entrenado… ¿Qué hiciste tu por él?; ¿Cuándo le miraste con amor?; ¿Cuándo curaste sus heridas: físicas o emocionales?... Yo soy su madre y espero, que no vuelvan a intentar algo como esto o no seré tan benevolente.

Con el dolor de su alma y a sabiendas, de que el daño ya no podía repararse, Kushina libero su Chakra Chēn y ataco a la mujer.

— **¡Fūton: Senpū Burasuto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ráfaga Torbellino)** —exclamo una voz conocida para todos, un tornado se formó e hizo que las cadenas se desviaran; todos miraron al rubio, nadie podía creerlo: El hijo del Yondaime acababa de usar un **Fūton Jutsu** , digno de un Jōnin.

—Naruto-Kun, ¿No deberías de estar en clase? —pregunto la dama aun sin revelar su rostro.

— **Chi Bushin** —contesto el rubio, moviéndose a una alta velocidad y golpeando en el vientre a Kushina —Vuelves a atacar a MI Okasan y te juro, que te haré sentir, el poder del God Slayer, más poderoso, que ha pisado este mundo.

—Espero que el usar **Bushin** , no se te vuelva costumbre —pidió la dama, antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin** , junto al rubio menor.

— _La conozco de algún lado, estoy seguro… ¿Pero de dónde?_ —Se preguntó Minato. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las siguientes semanas fueron agridulces para Naruto.

Un día se encontró con Kaito y Saori y acepto entrenar con ellos en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu elemental.

— ¡Naruto! —Dijo un ágil y sonriente Kaito —Me alegro de ver cuánto ha avanzado tu **Hyoton** , si no me reemplazo con ese **Bushin** , esa ave de hielo, seguramente me habría volado la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Kaito, no deseaba lanzarlo con tanta fuerza, ni tenía la intención de lastimarte —dijo Naruto sonriente y Kaito asintió.

— **¡Raiton: Yari no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Lanza)** —escucharon. El rubio y el pelirrojo saltaron, esquivando el rayo — ¡Eso es agilidad!

—Hola, Saori-Imoto —Saludaron el rubio y el pelirrojo.

—Naruto, ¿Quién es tu nueva madre? —Pregunto Kaito, feliz por su Ex – Hermano —Se ve a leguas que es mejor madre, que Hokage-Sama y Kushina-Sama —A **2** meses, de que sus padres encontraran la nota, Kaito y Saori se referían a sus padres por títulos, nunca más como "Otosan" u "Okasan" y eso fue un duro golpe para sus progenitores.

—Jamás me lo creerían si se los dijera —dijo Naruto sonriente —Pero, Hokage-Sama, sabe perfectamente quien es ella —la pareja de hermanos quedo con la duda pero no dirían nada.

— **¡Fūton: Habataki Washi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Aleteo de Águila)** —exclamo Kaito moviendo sus brazos, soltando una ráfaga de viento, que fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Nisshoku no Megami no Ken! (Puño de las Diosas de Eclipse)** —exclamo Naruto, moviendo su mano y una llama negra llego hasta Kaito; el rubio y el pelirrojo salieron volando.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu le proyectaba a Danzo, el entrenamiento de los hermanos Namikaze.

— _Naruto: Posee el_ _ **Hyoton**_ _del Clan Yuki, además de este…_ _ **Nisshoku**_ —pensaba Danzo — _Kaito: Tiene el_ _ **Fūton**_ _y según los rumores, también tiene_ _ **Katon**_ _…_ —Danzo entrelazo los dedos de sus manos — _Saori: Ella tiene_ _ **Suiton**_ _y posiblemente_ _ **Raiton**_ —Zetsu cambio de imágenes — _Sasuke y su hermana Tsuki, ambos tienen_ _ **Katon**_ _como es de esperarse…_ —Nuevamente un cambio de imágenes — ¿Algo más?

— **Si… Raito-Sama, desea que demuestres tu entrega a la causa Haunzu (Sabueso)** —dijo Zetsu.

— ¿Y cómo quiere, que lo demuestre? —pregunto Danzo.

— **Es tu problema** —dijo Zetsu, hundiéndose en la tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posiblemente Naruto aquí tenga el Seiton (E. Vida) Posiblemente. No estamos seguros, aun.**

 **::::**

 **03**

 **::::**

Naruto había sido abordado por sus Ex-Padres; quienes intentaban ser perdonados: Los invitaron a cenar a él y a Kaoru en varias ocasiones, Minato le entrego un pergamino con varios Jutsus Fūton y Suiton, etc.

—Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Kushina apareciendo y haciéndole romper su concentración, el rubio estaba intentando un nuevo ejercicio.

—Bien —contesto —O eso… al menos, hasta que llegaste, ¿Qué quieres?; ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Yo… solo quería ayudarte con tu entrenamiento —contesto Kushina —Escuche que puedes crear Hyoton, yo soy afín al Suiton, asi que creo que puedo ayudarte —Concluyo sonriente.

—Gracias Kushina-San, pero no necesito su ayuda —dijo Naruto —Ya he tenido a uno de los mejores maestros afines al Suiton, no creo necesitar otro.

— ¿Y puedo saber, quién fue? —pregunto Kushina un tanto molesta, porque alguien más le enseñara a "su hijo"

—Obviamente fue Okasan —dijo Naruto sonriente —Además… de que Mayu-Chan es afín a todos los elementos y Kekkei Genkai —Naruto se puso de pie, asintió y desapareció en un rayo de luz.

Kushina bajo su cabeza, estaba muy triste: La relación con su marido se volvió puramente profesional; sus hijos le odiaban por el trato a Naruto y sus amigos del Consejo de Clanes, no le dirigían la palabra, por el trato al rubio.

— _No. No me rendiré_ —Se dijo a si misma — _Voy a recuperar a mi familia, voy a unir a mis hijos, voy a recuperar a mi marido y_ _**esa…**_ —sonrió — _Ya quiero ver su cara, cuando Naru-Chan venga corriendo a mis brazos, yo soy su madre, no ella._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Minato —dijo Danzo entrando, pero encontró la oficina vacía— ¿Dónde diablos esta ese imbécil? —Danzo estaba preocupado, tenía que realizar el **Musubitsuke no Deshou no Jutsu (Jutsu Atadura de Voluntad)** una vez, al mes, para que Minato, siguiera actuando según: "Lo que era mejor para Konoha"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Naruto y Kaoru**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kaoru se encontraban practicando Jutsus **Fūton** y su **Dokuryū** no Mahō, cuando tocaron al timbre, grande fue la sorpresa de Kaoru, al ver a Minato en el umbral de la puerta.

—Naruto-Kun, ¿Te importaría dejarnos un minuto a solas, a Hokage-Sama y a mí, por favor? —pidió Kaoru, Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin. Conocía muy bien a su Okasan, sabía que una de sus habilidades era la oratoria y la argumentación, solo con un par de palabras, esa dama podía evitar una guerra.

Naruto no supo sobre que hablo su Okasan, con "Hokage-Sama" y su esposa; solo supo que estaban con un semblante más decaído que antes de su llegada a la Mansión. Le dedicaron una mirada a Naruto y salieron de la mansión.


	4. Espada Espiritual

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posiblemente Naruto aquí tenga el Seiton (E. Vida) Posiblemente. No estamos seguros, aun.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Espada Espiritual**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿¡Te volviste loco!? — Gritaron al unísono: Kushina, Kaoru, Naruto, Kaito y Saori.

—Es un Jutsu muy poderoso y me ha tenido en sus manos, desde el nacimiento de Naruto, Kaito y Saori —dijo Minato con una sonrisa triste —En verdad lo lamento, Naruto —dijo el rubio mayor acariciando la cabeza del menor —Sé que Okasan te educara bien… Naruto-Otōto —Sonrió Minato, antes de salir de la casa de su madre y dirigirse a la oficina, a medio camino, los Fūin decoraron toda su piel. El Jutsu de Danzo, hizo efecto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, pronto Minato volvió a ser el mismo hombre frio, y estoico que habían conocido por casi **13** años.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tenemos que ayudarlo —dijo Kaito a sus hermanos; en una sesión de entrenamiento, con sus respectivas madres.

—Necesitaremos a un Yamanaka y a un Uchiha —dijo Kaoru —Tenemos que quebrar la mente y voluntad de Minato y luego colocarle un **Fūin** de protección.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 meses después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quiénes serán sus equipos? —pregunto el Hokage.

—Yo tomare a: Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji y Tenten —dijo Guy.

— ¿Alguien se opone? —pregunto Minato, nadie dijo nada.

—Yo tomare a: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba —dijo Asuma.

— ¿Alguien se opone? —pregunto Minato y una Kunoichi llamada Sam alzo su mano

—Yo tomare a Sadao Mao, Shiro Ashira y Emi Yusa —dijo Sam. Nadie se opuso.

—Yo tomare a: Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Saori y Uzumaki Kaito —dijo Kushina.

—Minato-Sensei… —Inicio Kakashi y Minato sonrió.

—Lo lamento muchísimo Kushina-Chan, pero… Okasan entrenara a Naruto, asi que tu equipo será: Kaito, Saori y Hiroi Yumi —dijo Minato con pesar, él también quería que Naruto fuera entrenado por su esposa e intentar de algún modo enmendar su error; pero su madre, tenía ese método para: "convencer a las personas sin violencia (innecesaria)" además de que seguía estando el peligro, de que Danzo quisiera acercarse a Naruto y a Kyubi, por medio de él.

— ¿Entonces, cual será mi equipo? —pregunto Kakashi, entrando en la conversación.

— ¡Oh! Verdad, lo siento —dijo Minato apenado, antes de aclararse la garganta —Bueno Kakashi, tu equipo será: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Senju Kiyomi… pueden retirarse —Todos los Jōnin se retiraron, mientras que nuevamente el Genjutsu de Danzo hacia efecto sobre Minato, antes de perderse en la oscuridad y volver a ser una marioneta.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después: Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien; Sasuke, Sakura y Kiyomi —dijo Kakashi, mientras que sacaba un par de cascabeles —Su trabajo será quitarme estos cascabeles, pueden usar cualquier arma, incluida Shuriken o Kunai… incluso Jutsus Elementales.

—Pero Sensei, esas armas son muy peligrosas —dijo Sakura insegura.

—Somos Ninjas, Sakura —dijo Kakashi —Si no estás lista para matar, no se te podrá considerar una Kunoichi... ¡Comiencen! —Sasuke, Sakura y Kiyomi desaparecieron —Se ocultan bien —Kakashi desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Espero que estés listo, para iniciar tú entrenamiento en Kenjutsu, Sochi —dijo Kaoru, sacando su propia Katana.

—Hai, Okasan —dijo Naruto — **¡Shōto fusei to kizetsu suru chikara o ataemasu! (Corta la Injusticia y da fuerzas al desfallecido)** —Su Katana no era normal, se les conocía como "Katana Espiritual"; La Katana encerraba un espíritu y el espíritu vertía su consciencia y conocimiento en el portador.

Kaoru salto hacia Naruto.

Naruto, salto, alejándose de su madre y lanzo un corte al cuello de la dama.

Kaoru bloqueo la Katana de su hijo y le lanzo una patada.

Naruto recibió la patada de lleno.

— _Okasan siempre ha sido veloz_ —pensó Naruto.

— _ **Naruto-Sama**_ —escucho una voz femenina en su cabeza — _ **Intente rodear a Kaoru-San y a Akira-Sama.**_

— _ **Bien pensado espadita**_ —dijo Ritsuko — _ **Naruto-Kun, lleva mi Chakra a tus pies, para ser más rápido.**_

— _Hai_ —dijo Naruto mentalmente, corrió hacia su madre, pero rodeo y lanzo un corte al cuello de la dama.

Kaoru se reemplazó con un tronco.

— **¡Shōmei Taho! (Tajo Lumínico)** —exclamo Kaoru, empuñando su Katana, corto el aire y de su Katana salió una medialuna de energía dorada.

Naruto coloco su Katana frente a él.

— _**¡Naruto-Kun/Sama, ahora!**_ __—dijeron Ritsuko y el espíritu de la Katana.

Naruto llevo Chakra a sus brazos, la medialuna dorada era soportada por la Katana de Naruto.

— **¡Fu no yajirushi! (Flecha Negativa** ) —Naruto corto el aire y una figura de energía negra, con la forma de una punta de flecha, salió de la Katana de Naruto, hacia Kaoru.

— ¡Shōmei Taho! (Tajo Lumínico) —Kaoru y su espíritu Akira, repitieron su tecnica de lanzar medialunas de energía, que tenían el poder para cortar la piel de un humano.

Naruto esquivaba y contratacaba.

— **¡Fu no Yajirushi! (Flecha Negativa)** —Naruto y su espíritu: Mirā, contraatacaban.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Hiruzen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, le pidió a Hiruzen, observar el entrenamiento de Naruto, mediante, su bola de cristal y ambos tenían gotas tras sus cabezas.

—Bueno… Okasan era especialista en concentrar su energía espiritual, en su Katana y formar ataques, además Okasan tenía un espíritu acompañante llamado Akira… creo que Naruto también tiene uno —Minato sonrió triste, en tan solo **5** minutos, volvería a ser "adsorbido por la oscuridad" y volvería a ser una marioneta de Danzo —Sayonara… Hiruzen-Sama.

—Sabes que Kushina está trabajando arduamente en un Fūin de aislamiento, Minato, pronto dejaras de ser el títere de Danzo —dijo Hiruzen, mientras que Minato volvía a su oficina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Chōshinsei! (Súper Nova)** —exclamo Kaoru, lanzando una esfera de luz, con su espada.

— **¡Fu ītā! (Devorador Negativo)** —exclamo Naruto, lanzando un torbellino oscuro, con su espada y ambos cayeron desmallados, cuando el poder lumínico y el poder negativo de sus respectivos espíritus, se encontraron.

Ritsuko apareció en un Shunshin/tornado de viento.

— _ **Entrenan hasta desfallecer**_ —pensó Ritsuko sonriente — _ **No cabe duda de que son madre e hijo**_ —antes de cargarlos devuelta a su hogar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

— ¡Okasan, ya volvimos! —dijo Kaito.

— " _¡Baja la voz, Baka, debe de estar dormida!"_ —Susurro Saori enfadada — _"Es muy entrada la noche, mañana nos va a matar"_ —Kaito y Saori se dirigieron a su habitación, pasaron por el estudio y vieron a Kushina dormida, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, con miles de pergamino sobre Jutsus del Clan Yamanaka, Fūinjutsu de control y liberación. Saori trajo una manta y arropo a su madre, antes de seguir su camino, hacia su habitación.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Algunos días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entrenaba sus Jutsus **Fūton** , en el bosque, en eso vio algo moverse entre los árboles, vio a una dama de ojos negros, cabello violeta y tez blanca. Llevaba un traje ANBU y el Hitai-ate de Konoha.

Naruto le ayudo, cuando le vio caer al suelo, al acercarse, pudo ver que la Kunoichi tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo; con su manejo de Suiton, Naruto lavo las heridas y de árbol, saco fibras, con las cuales creo vendas, casi de tela.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me paso? —Pregunto la Kunoichi. — ¿Anko-Chan?

—Tranquila, Yugao-Chan —dijo Anko sonriente —Foxy-Kun, te encontró malherida en el bosque, limpio tus heridas lo mejor que pudo con agua, te puso unas vendas improvisadas y luego te trajo aquí, al hospital.

— ¿Y dónde está, Naruto? —pregunto Yugao.

—El Hokage lo mando a llamar —dijo Anko sonriente.

Naruto tenía ese… esa forma de ser, de ayudar al prójimo, en especial con los Jutsus de Iryō-Nin que había aprendido de su madre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; Oficina de Hiruzen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué ocurre, Minato-Chan? —pregunto Kaoru burlándose de él, principalmente, porque él no quería recibir ayuda con Danzo, pero ella ¡Vaya! Que lo ayudaría, le gusta o no le gustara.

—Hemos recibido un mensaje de Kakashi —dijo Minato preocupado —Han sido atacados por Momoshi Zabuza; necesito que tú y Naruto vayan para ayudarlos en Nami no Kuni.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4 horas después; Nami no Kuni; Casa de Tazuna**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —pregunto la chica de cabello azul, ojos negros, camiseta rosa y pantalón azul.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Kaoru y él es mi hijo: Namikaze Naruto —dijo la pelinegra —Somos Shinobis de Konoha y venimos a ayudar a Tazuna-San, para finalizar la construcción de su puente.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Dijo Tsunami sonriente, dejándoles pasar —Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha, allí están mi padre y sus compañeros. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsunami y ella es mi hija Inoue —dijo presentando a una niña de cabello castaño, ojos negros, vestida con una camiseta azul y un pantalón corto abanó

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Tsunami-San —dijo Kaoru sonriente y Naruto le beso la mano a la dama; antes de ir a buscar a los demás.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Naruto-Nii, Kaoru-Bāchan? —pregunto Kaito levantándose y abrazándolos.

—Recuerda que ahora soy tu tío —dijo Naruto de buen humor y ambos Ex – Hermanos, soltaron la carcajada.

—Muy bien Kakashi, dime que está pasando —pidió Kaoru una explicación.

— ¿Ah? —Pregunto Kakashi, antes de digerir la información y reaccionar— ¡Oh, sí!... Nos encontramos en una misión rango A y aparentemente, Gatō está detrás de todo esto, además de haber contratado a un Nukenin llamado: Momoshi Zabuza, quien fue auxiliado por un ANBU de Kiri.

—Si nos estamos enfrentando a Gatō, significa que hay otra clase de negocios al margen de la ley, con los cuales estamos tratando —dijo Kaoru.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando, exactamente, Kakashi-Sensei? —pregunto Naruto.

—Trata de esclavos —dijo Kakashi —Esclavos… con Kekkei Genkai.

—Si hay esclavos, significa que estos son comprados —dijo Kaoru, para luego ver a su hijo ponerse de pie— ¿A dónde vas, Naru-Chan?

—No me demoro, lo prometo —dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se topó con la hija de Tsunami: Inoue —Hola Inoue-Chan ¿A dónde vas, con esa espada? —pregunto al verla con una vieja y desgastada espada de Kendo.

—Bu… bueno… yo… yo estaba… —La niña no sabía que contestarle, al Shinobi, quien le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.

—Déjame adivinar: No es la primera vez, que entrenas fuera de casa y piensas, que puedes ir y matar a Gato ¿verdad? —Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras que la niña se sonrojaba — ¿Quieres que te enseñe Kenjutsu?

—Hai, Naruto-Kun —dijo Inoue sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaoru, Kakashi, Kaito, Sakura y Sasuke, encontraron a Naruto mostrándole a la hija de Tsunami, posiciones básicas de Kenjutsu.

Kaoru sonrió al recordar, cuanto le había pedido su hijo, el aprender Kenjutsu y no lo defraudo, el Battōjutsu era uno de los estilos de Kenjutsu, más poderosos que podía existir.

— ¡Arigato, Naruto-Niisan! —dijo Inoue, colocándose su espada en la espalda y yendo de regreso a casa.

—Tienes un gran corazón, Sochi —dijo Kaoru sonriente y colocándole una mano en el hombro a su hijo —Hora de entrenar —Sasuke les vio sacar una Katana a cada uno y segundos después, los vio lanzarse uno contra el otro a gran velocidad y con una gran maestría; un solo pensamiento invadió su mente.

— _La Katana del Dobe tiene que ser mía_ —pensó viéndolos entrenar, mientras que él, realizaba un estúpido ejercicio para escalar un árbol.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se fueron a la Casa de Tazuna; Naruto estaba agotado y cuando Kaoru fue a recogerlo; aparecieron Mayu y Ritsuko, diciendo que ellas lo cuidarían.

Naruto despertó al escuchar unas voces: vio a Ritsuko y a Mayu, hablando con una chica de cabello negro, ojos castaños, que vestía un Kimono rosa.

— **V** e **o** q **u** e **p** o **r** f **i** n **,** h **a** s d **e** s **p** e **r** t **a** d **o** —dijeron Ritsuko, Mayu y la chica misteriosa.

—Hola —dijo Naruto estirándose y dándole la mano —Soy Naruto.

—Soy Haku —dijo la chica sonriéndole y dándole la mano.

— ¿Qué hacían? —pregunto Naruto sonriente.

— **Estábamos por despertarte** —dijo Mayu sonriente — **Entonces vimos a Haku-Chan, quien comenzó a recoger plantas medicinales y le ayudamos, mientras que conversábamos.**

—Nos quedamos tanto en la conversación, que no recogí las plantas, para Otosan —dijo Haku nerviosa, Mayu, Ritsuko y Naruto, comenzaron a reírse mientras que le ayudaban. Al finalizar, ella comenzó a irse.

— **Haku-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko — **Dile a Zabuza, que siempre hay una salida** —Haku asintió y desapareció, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después del ejercicio del árbol; Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya llegamos —dijo Tazuna a los Shinobis de Konoha, cuando llegaron al puente para iniciar la construcción — ¡Pero que…!

— ¡Todos están desmayados! —dijo Sakura, caminando hacia uno de los constructores, en eso, se escucharon pisadas, las cuales se acercaban.

— ¿Cómo es posible, que vengan hacia nosotros, si el puente no ha sido terminado? —Se preguntó Tazuna.

—Formación de batalla MANGI —ordeno Kakashi. Mientras que Gato y su grupo de Nukenin, aparecían.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Concentración; Playas de Nami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? —pregunto el Shinobi vestido con un pantalón gris, correas sobre su pecho, cabello negro y vendas sobre su boca; sacando su espada.

— ¡Otosan detente, Naruto-Kun, prometió ayudarnos! —dijo Haku, logrando que Zabuza guardara su espada.

— ¡Zabuza-Taicho! —Dijo un ANBU proveniente de Kiri —Estamos listos para el asalto y la extracción de los rehenes.

—Muy bien, la mitad, entraran realizando un ataque directo y la otra mitad, la extracción, en medio del fuego cruzado ¿Entendido? —ordeno Kaoru.

— ¡Kaoru "Kura Ha"-Sama! (Kaoru "Hoja Oscura") —exclamo Zabuza sorprendido y arrodillándose ante Kaoru.

— ¡No hay tiempo para presentaciones, andando! —dijo Kaoru tomando su Katana y lanzándose contra sus rivales, mientras que los demás le seguían.

— **¡Fūton: Ryu Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón del Tornado)** —Exclamo Naruto, creando un dragón de viento que lacero los cuerpos de **5** Nukenin de Gatō.

— **¡Suiton: Ageshio Nami no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola de Marea Creciente)** —Exclamaron 4 Nukenin de Kiri, quienes trabajaban para Gatō.

— **¡Suiton:** **Mizu Ika no Satsujin-sha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Calamar Asesino de Agua)** —Exclamo una pareja de Kiri, que venía en ayuda, para liberar a los secuestrados.

— **¡Fūton: Ta Shōgekiha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Onda Expansiva)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Haku, dándole un duro golpe a los Nukenin de Gatō, quienes cayeron muertos, al ver que ambos usaban Fūton, se sonrieron.

— **¡Suiton: Idora no Kirā-ha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Oleaje de Hidra Asesina)** —Exclamaron los Nukenin restantes, esa Shuriken consumía demasiado Chakra, eran los últimos que quedaban y no podían seguir luchando; pero ese Jutsu era uno de los más poderosos con los cuales contaba Kiri y por consecuencia, el Kinjutsu de la victoria.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, al ver como el Jutsu era cortado verticalmente, por la Katana de Kaoru, quien segundos después, los destripo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Puente…**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando la bola de fuego número 7 de manera consecutiva y acabando con el último de los hombres de Gatō. Ahora, solo quedaba el magnate ante ellos.

—No… no… —decía Gato retrocediendo— ¡Zabuza, ayúdame! —pidió al verlo llegar, pero segundos después, lo vio venir con Haku, Kaoru y Naruto.

—Lo lamento Gato, pero ya he completado mi trabajo —dijo Zabuza, colocando una mano en el hombro del hombre de corta estatura.

— ¡TÚ! —Grito con resentimiento, sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas y enterrándola en el costado de Zabuza. Pero Zabuza alzo su espada y le corto un brazo a Gatō, quien comenzó a reír —Yo podre morir… puede que este… este pueblo inútil, tenga un futuro con este puente… y puede que ustedes hayan acabado con mi negocio de putas con Kekkei Genkai, pero… al menos se, que me llevare a Zabuza conmigo a la tumba.

— ¡Otosan! —grito Haku acercándose a él y buscando en su mente algún Jutsu útil, Naruto también se acercó, pero no podía sanarlo, su Seiton aún no era lo suficientemente poderoso, como sanar el cuerpo del Shinobi.

—Oye… Gaki… —la venda cayo de la boca de Zabuza, quien sonreía —Prométeme… que cuidaras de mi hija, como su hermano mayor.

—Tienes mi palabra Zabuza, no dejare a Haku-Chan —dijo Naruto.

—Requiescat in pace… Momoshi Zabuza —Murmuro Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de Konoha, volvió a su aldea, trayendo a Haku, quien aún se sentía un poco afectada por la muerte de Zabuza, pero la cercanía con Naruto, le reconfortaba.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **00:00 Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shinigami, apareció detrás de Minato, alargo las uñas de su mano derecha, las uñas se volvieron rojas y con ellas atravesó la cabeza de Minato, como si se tratara de una mano fantasmagórica, liberándolo del control de Danzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

— ¡¿SHINIGAMI-SAMA?! —Grito un civil, antes de ser decapitado y de que Shinigami liberara su magia y su instinto asesino, solo menguándolo un poco, para que los presentes no fallecieran.

— **Shimura Danzo, Haruno Mebuki** —dijo Shinigami, aterrando al anciano y a la dama — **Ambos, habéis controlado a Namikaze Minato y habéis tomado un poder que no os corresponde** —La habitación comenzó a oscurecerse, aterrando a los presentes — **Danzo, debes saber, cuando algo es una MALA idea, en especial… enfadar a los Kamis** —Danzo no respondió, estaba aterrorizado, Shinigami se acercó a él y tomo su brazo derecho — **O tomar un poder que no te corresponde** —Apretó el brazo, Danzo pego un salto de su silla, mientras que decía que se estaba quemando, retiro los vendajes, dejando que todo el mundo viera los 10 Sharingan incrustados en su brazo, que poco después, dejando su brazo hasta los huesos. Luego se acercó a Mebuki, tomándola por el cuello — **Es una mala idea, mi pequeña Mebuki-Chan, el ambicionar poder, el destruir a una familia o… el odiar a los hijos** —Mebuki envejeció notablemente en menos de **10** segundos. Ahora tendría unos **80** años.

— _No…_ —susurro Mebuki aterrorizada, con el nuevo panorama de su nueva y futura vida. Lo mismo ocurrió con Danzo y Homura, quienes también envejecieron a un punto sinceramente enfermizo.

— **Esto: Es la vendetta de los Clanes Rikudo: Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki** —dijo Shinigami — **Danzo y Homura, utilizaron un Genjutsu creado originalmente por Rikudo y que luego, yo le obsequie a Uchiha Shisui-Kun: Kotoamatsukami; un Genjutsu que permitió a Shisui-Kun, controlar a sus adversarios. Masacrar a los clanes Senju y Uchiha fue fácil, lo difícil, era ir contra los Uzumaki, asi que controlo al Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Kazekage y Nidaime Mizukage, para arrasar con los Uzumaki y poder tomar sus Jutsus** —Shinigami sonrió — **Pero la Sandaime Uzukage, utilizo un Jutsu MUY especial, colocando una barrera que impidió (hasta el día de hoy) que alguien entrara en Uzushio** —Shinigami extendió su mano hacia Naruto y de un par de tornados (uno rojo y otro negro) salieron Ritsuko y Mayu — **Deberás de enfrentar, un enemigo poderoso, Naruto-Kun. Asi que les dejare una misión a Ritsuko y Mayu: Naruto tiene que alcanzar el Modo Control de Chakra, para antes de sus 16 años.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la aparición de la deidad, Minato no salió de la mansión por cuidar de Kushina y de su embarazo.

Asi mismo, Naruto entrenaba diariamente con Ritsuko y Mayu, en más de una ocasión, los Jutsus "accidentales" de la Kitsune o la Okami, les hacían quedar al trio con poca ropa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Sochi —dijo una sonriente Kaoru —En guardia… **¡Shin no Seigi o Akiraka ni! (Revela la verdadera justicia)** —En un haz de luz, apareció la Katana de Kaoru.

— **¡Shōto fusei to kizetsu suru chikara o ataemasu! (Corta la injusticia y da fuerzas al desfallecido)** —Antes de que la Katana se materializara, Naruto ya estaba casi, sobre su madre.

Kaoru alzo su Katana evitando un golpe fatal.

Naruto le pateo.

Kaoru consiguió estabilizarse y lanzar un corte al cuello de su hijo.

Naruto coloco su Katana frente a él, mientras que ambos empujaban.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ráfaga de Viento Comprimido)** —Kaoru soplo y mando a volar al rubio.

— **¡Azrael Tsubasa! (Alas de Azrael)** —Exclamo Naruto, un par de alas mágicas salieron de su espalda, subió hacia el cielo y luego se abalanzó, cayendo en picada.

— ¡NARUTO-NIISAN, KAORU-BACHAN! —Era Kaito — ¡OTOSAN QUIERE VERLOS A AMBOS EN SU OFICINA! —Kaito desapareció en un Shunshin y Naruto, en compañía de Kaoru, también desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Necesito que los equipos **7** y **11** , se junten en una misión rango C, tendrán que llevar este pergamino, en el que reside un **Fūinjutsu** el cual podría detener una plaga, la cual está azotando Kusagakure —dijo Minato. Los 2 equipos desaparecieron —Espero que no estés equivocado, Jiraiya-Sensei.

—No lo estoy, la nueva profecía, calza con percepción de Naruto que tenemos ahora —dijo Jiraiya apareciendo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Kusagakure**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, mi nombre es Yami, permítanme guiarlos hasta Satori-Sama —pidió la chica de cabello oscuro, ojos grises y llevaba un uniforme ANBU; quien comenzó a guiarlos —Tengan cuidado: Hay animales que podrían dañarlos, asi que por favor, no se separen de mí.

—Gracias por… por la recomendación —dijo Kakashi.

—Este lugar me da mala espina, chicas —dijo Naruto.

—Hay animales salvajes, es por eso que te da mala espina, pero no te preocupes, te alertaremos si pasa algo, ¿Verdad Kagami-Chan, Okasan?

— ¡Hai! —dijeron la Biju y la Katana, al tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Satori**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Les agradezco por haber venido en tan poco tiempo —dijo Satori recibiendo el pergamino y abriéndolo —Les doy las gracias por su honestidad —Un par de camareras traían bebidas —Por favor, beban —Bebieron sin dudarlo, era un pacto de no agresión y alianza entre ambas aldeas —Miles de bombas, que contenían veneno, explotaron.

— ¡Satori-Sama, estamos siendo atacados! —dijo un ANBU.

— ¿Por quién? —pregunto Satori.

—Orochimaru —dijo el ANBU, 5 Shinobis de Oto entraron en la habitación.

— **¡Zankūha! (Ondas Decapitadoras)** —exclamaron los Shinobis y la torre del líder de Kusa fue destruida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la aldea todo era un caos: Mujeres, ancianos y niños, corriendo a ocultarse, Shinobis enemigos matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

— ¿Qué aldea está perpetrando esto? —Pregunto Sakura.

—No lo sé y tampoco me importa, pero… vamos a por ellos —dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia sus enemigos, siendo rodeado rápidamente —Jamás se enfrenten a un Uchiha… **¡Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —Sasuke soplo varias bolas de fuego a su alrededor, matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —exclamaron Shinobis de Kusa, colocando sus brazos en la tierra, los cuales se volvieron de tierra misma y atacaron con Taijutsu a sus rivales, defendiendo su hogar y matando a algunos de sus rivales.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Koton:** Hagane Dangan **! (E. Acero: Bala de Acero)** —exclamo un Shinobis de Oto, creando espadas de acero que lanzo contra Sakura y Kaoru.

Kaoru vio a Sakura congelada de miedo — **¡Nami Ryu Doku! (Ola del Dragón de Veneno)** —Kaoru lanzo un puño al frente y losproyectiles se deshicieron en el aire —Oye Gaki... reacciona.

—Ha… Hai —dijo una asustadiza Sakura— **¡Sen Hanabira-Kin Kage! (Mil sombras de Pétalos)** —Sakura alzo su mano al aire e indujo en un Genjutsu a sus enemigos… pero también a algunos aliados, asi que se concentró para sacar a los Shinobis de Kusa.

— _ **Sen Hanabira-Kin Kage**_ —pensó Kaoru — _Un Genjutsu de academia. Hablare con Kakashi después, esta chica es lista y buena para los Genjutsu._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tenemos un trato, chico —dijo un Genin de Oto, viendo lascivamente a la chica pelirroja; quien era entregada por sus propios compañeros de equipo.

—Bueno, ya que la chica será nuestra nueva esclava, ¿Les apetece probarla? —pregunto un Chūnin de Oto. La pareja de Oto y la pareja masculina de Kusa, desaparecieron con la chica, quien pronto se volvería esclava del Genin y el Chūnin de Oto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin fue desnudada a la fuerza, sus compañeros y los Shinobis de Oto también se desnudaron.

—Ustedes serán los primeros, es su esclava, después de todo —dijo uno de los Genin de Kusa. Tumbaron a Karin, le abrieron de piernas y le colocaron un Fūin de enmudecimiento.

El Chūnin se preparó para entrar en la pelirroja.

— **¡Maretto Nisshoku! (Maso Eclipse)** —Los Genin de Kusa, el Genin y el Chūnin de Oto se giraron, vieron como un cubo de llamas negras se precipitaba hacia ellos: Era un dolor. El dolor de un golpe y el fuego quemando sus cuerpos.

— _No… no sentí Chakra_ —pensó Karin— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —Se colocó los lentes y vio a un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, acercarse a ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto el rubio, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Hai, estoy bien, oye—dijo Karin— ¿Tu realizaste ese Jutsu de llamas negras?

—Si, fui yo —dijo Naruto —Soy Naruto, soy de Konoha —dijo señalando su bandana —Estamos aquí, para ayudarles contra Oto.

—Arigato, Naruto-Kun; soy Karin —dijo Karin dándole un abrazo, al cual Naruto correspondió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los últimos enemigos se habían ocultado y atacaban con Shuriken y Kunai, desde puntos ciegos, mientras que los rastreadores de Kusa, decían donde sentían las presencias.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —le llamo Haku, quien había aparecido.

— ¡Haku! —Dijo Naruto sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Naruto-Kun, Haku-San, detrás de ustedes! —Grito Karin, mientras que el rubio y la pelinegra esquivaban las Shuriken.

—Acabare esto de un solo hechizo —dijo Naruto, confundiendo a Haku y Karin — **¡Nisshoku no Megami no Ikari! (Ira de las Diosas Eclipse)** —Un sello apareció frente a Naruto y como si de un cañón se tratase, una energía gris salió disparada, contra los rivales borrándolos del mapa —Adoro que Amaterasu-Sama y Tsukuyomi-Sama, me hayan elegido, para ser un God Slayer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días de reparaciones después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Naruto-Kun —dijo Karin, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Karin —dijo el Satori, malherido —En vista, de que… tus compañeros de equipo te dieron la espalda, deseo que vayas con ellos a Konoha, le pediré a mí asistente, que redacte una carta, explicando todo al Hokage.

 _ **(N/A DIEGO Y LAURA: Desde ahora, Haku tendrá un mayor papel en el fic y posiblemente también Karin)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Examen

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Examen**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo 11, era en definitiva un equipo extraño: El hermano menor del Hokage (Naruto), una familiar de su esposa (Karin) y una Ex-ANBU de Kiri (Haku); ellos además de la madre de Minato y Naruto (Kaoru) eran los miembros del equipo 11.

Karin no tardo en mostrar su Suiton, mientras que Naruto y Haku mejoraron su relación, asi como el Hyoton de ambos.

—Muy bien niños —dijo Kaoru sonriente y orgullosa —Los 3 han mejorado su Ninjutsu y Ninjutsu elemental en muy poco tiempo, asi que les tengo noticias: Entraran en los Exámenes Chūnin —Aunque Naruto y Karin se veían felices, Haku ya había pasado por un Examen Chūnin y NO LE GUSTO —Para estos exámenes habrán 3 pruebas: Una prueba escrita de conocimiento general; una prueba de supervivencia y combates. ¿Entienden? —Haku seguía indecisa si debía de tomar el Examen, pero al ver la decisión de sus compañeros, decidio tomarlo también.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días y 3 horas después; Bosque de la Muerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Quién demonios es este tipo?! —Pregunto Sasuke.

—Ya nos dijo su nombre: Orochimaru —dijo Sakura.

— ¡¿EL HEBI SEN'NIN OROCHIMARU?! —pregunto Kaito y el hombre sonrió.

—Lo lamento Gakis, pero no tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes —dijo un sonriente Sen'nin, quien realizo el "sello del tigre cruzado"; alargo su cuello y mordió a Sasuke.

—Maldición, creo que necesitare el poder de Shinigami-Sama —pensó Kaito, activando aquella aura de Chakra gris que hería su cuerpo físicamente, pero le daba algo de velocidad y ventaja por algunos segundos — ¡Sunpō Konoha! (Hoja Solar) —Consiguió golpear en la cabeza al Hebi Sen'nin y luego darle una patada en el pecho, alejándolo un buen tramo de ellos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Vamos chicas —dijo Naruto y su equipo siguió su camino, dejando atrás 3 estatuas de hielo, de Genin, que no tenían el pergamino, siguieron su camino, acercándose a la torre —Alto… **¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Hielo Helado)**

— **¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Hielo Helado)** —exclamo Haku. El rubio y la pelinegra, congelaron los alrededores de la torre, se congelaron, incluyendo miles de **Fūin Bakuhatsu** o miles de trampas; siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Exclamo Karin —Son **3** Shinobis de gran poder, en 5 segundos, nos tendremos ante nosotros.

Ante ellos se presentaron **3** Genin de Ishigakure: Uno de cabello rubio, ojos negros y vestía con una camiseta azul y pantalón blanco; otro de cabello azul blanco, ojos rojos y vestía con una camisa roja y un pantalón blanco y una chica de cabello lila, ojos plateados, vestía con una camisa verde y una falda negra.

Pero venían acompañados por alguien: una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y vestía con una máscara blanca, una chaqueta negra y un pantalón blanco.

—Si no nos dan su pergamino, mataremos a la chica Aburame —dijo uno de los Genin colocando el Kunai en el cuello de la chica, quien a contrario de otros miembros de su clan, sus ojos reflejaban un gran miedo de morir.

— **¡Hansha Karasu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Reflejo del Cuervo)** —Los equipos **7, 9** y sus rivales; se vieron sumergidos en un "espacio negro, parados sobre un espejo/plataforma y espejos/plataformas más pequeños flotando en la nada".

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —pregunto uno de los enemigos.

Nadie contesto, nadie entendía nada, solo vieron a Naruto sacar su Katana e ir saltado de espejo en espejo, mientras que lanzaba cortes de energía, que laceraban la carne de sus rivales, le vieron de pie en un espejo/plataforma a unos metros de sus rivales, los espejos se quebraron en miles de trozos, el espacio/nada desapareció

Todos volvieron a estar en el bosque a un par de metros de la torre, vieron a Naruto enfundar su Katana y sus rivales cayeron al suelo desangrados.

—Entremos —dijo Naruto —Escucha Kunoichi-San —dijo refiriéndose a la Aburame —Lo mejor será que le digas al Hokage, sobre la muerte de tus compañeros.

—H… Hai —dijo la Aburame, entrando en la torre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Mi nombre es Hayate *tos* y yo seré *tos* su examinador —dijo el hombre que seguía tosiendo —Allí arriba *tos* pueden ver un… *tos* una pantalla, allí *tos* aparecerán los nombres *tos* de los luchadores *tos* suban a las plataformas y bajen.

Iniciaron los combates.

Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Zaku de Oto: El sello de Sasuke se descontrolo y acabo partiéndole los brazos a Zaku.

Kinuta Dosu de Oto vs Akimichi Chōji de Konoha: Chōji acabo convertido en una esfera y por consiguiente en un amplificador humano, asi que acabo perdiendo.

Haruno Sakura de Konoha vs Yamanaka Ino de Konoha; Mientras que Sakura luchaba porque Sasuke la reconociera, Ino prefería luchar por _el reconocimiento de alguien más_ , además que ella SI quería ser una Kunoichi; asi que antepuso su deseo de ser Ninja, antes que conseguir el reconocimiento de un chico, que sinceramente parecía tener _otro tipo de gustos_ y acabo derrotando a la Haruno.

Lee consiguió por poco derrotar a Gaara, de no ser porque él, lo encerró en una estatua de arena.

Naruto de Konoha vs Hiroi Yumi de Konoha.

Yumi tenía el cabello azul, ojos verdes, vestía con una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

—Naruto-San —hablo Yumi —Desearía, que me concedieras algo.

— ¿Qué deseas Yumi-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto —Si esta en mis manos, lo hare.

— ¿Podríamos luchar solo con Kenjutsu? —pidió la chica. A Naruto le resultó extraño, pero aun asi asintió, sacando su Katana.

— **¡Kurayami: Hikō o torimasu! (Levanta el vuelo: Kurayami)** —exclamo Naruto y la hoja de su espada se volvió dorada.

— ¡Es una Katana Espiritual! —Dijo una sorprendida Yumi— **¡Meiyo to haiboku aite! (Vencer al enemigo con Honor)** —Exclamo al momento de sacar su Katana y que esta se cubriera de un aura lila —Yo también poseo una Katana espiritual, ella es Saori.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

Todos veían como los contrincantes, cortaban el aire o rasgaban sus ropas, los vieron rodar por el suelo, escapando a los ataques del contrincante.

— ¡Kaze no Ha! (Cuchilla de Viento) —Yumi corto el viento frente a ella y una medialuna de energía salió hacia Naruto

— **¡Fu no Naifu! (Navaja Negativa)** —Naruto realizo el mismo ataque y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Ambos lanzaban medialunas de energía, que cortaban y perforaban paredes y el suelo.

Hasta que chocaron espadas y Naruto, viendo una abertura en la defensa de su rival, le realizo una barrida, haciéndole perder su equilibrio y con un giro de muñeca la desarmo.

— ¡El ganador es Namikaze Naruto de Konoha! —Dijo un sorprendido Hayate —Para… finalizar, tendremos el combate de Namikaze Kaito de Konoha y Namikaze Saori de Konoha.

La batalla fue extraña o más bien, ellos querían dar un gran espectáculo y de paso, congelar el lugar.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Kaito, lanzando una esfera de viento.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Barrera de Agua)** —Exclamo Saori, deteniendo el Jutsu de su hermano y liberando una ligera brisa helada.

— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** —Exclamo nuevamente Kaito, lanzando un dragón de viento. Saori sonrió.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Ryu Tsuin no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragones Gemelos de Agua)** —Saori le devolvió 2 dragones de agua, que chocaron contra el Jutsu de Kaito, mientras que poco a poco, por los Jutsus de los hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze, los alrededores, se iban congelando.

Kaito pateo a Saori.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Exclamo Saori, dejando fuera de combate a su hermano, para después caer agotada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El ultimo combate! —Dijo Minato— ¡Sera entre Uzumaki Karin de Konoha vs Yuki Haku de Konoha! —Esto los sorprendió a todos, aparentemente, se habían olvidado de ellas

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Viento Helado)** —Exclamo Haku, sorprendiendo a Karin.

— ¡Suiton: Shiokaze no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Brisa Marina) —Exclamo Karin devolviendo el ataque y paralizando las Shuriken, que veían dentro del Jutsu de su compañera— **¡Suiton: Mizu no Uzu no Jutsu!** **(E. Agua: Jutsu Vortex de Agua)** —A este punto, todos estaban tallándose los ojos e intentando disipar un Genjutsu que no había: Karin y Haku, sacaban "Agua de la nada".

— ¡Hyoton: Kori no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Muro de Hielo) —Haku se defendió, salto su defensa y enfilo una patada hacia Karin.

Karin rodo por el suelo — **¡Suiton: Suishōha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Serpiente de Agua)** —La gran serpiente se lanzó contra la ANBU, quien sonrió.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Itsukaku Hakuegei no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Hielo: Jutsu Ballena de hielo** **)** —La especie de ballena choco con el leviatán, mojándolos a todos y causando un sonido de ultratumba, cuando chocaron, momentos antes— **¡** **Makyō Hyōshō** **! (** _Jutsu Secreto_ : _Espejos_ **Demoníacos de Cristal de** _Hielo_ **)** —Muy pronto Karin se vio rodeada por miles de espejos, donde fue atacada inmisericordemente por Haku, perdiendo el encuentro.

— ¡La ganadora es Yuki Haku de Konoha! —dijo el Hokage

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Descansen —Ordeno Minato —En **30** minutos, vuelvan aquí, para saber cómo serán los combates dentro de 2 meses.

— ¿Dos meses? —Pregunto Kaoru.

Ante los Jutsus demostrados por todos y a ojos de un fatigado Danzo, encerrado en su guarida de NE, quien se mantenía con vida gracias a Orochimaru y quien veía lo que ocurría afuera, gracias a Zetsu; todos los Genin que habían pasado eran enemigos de Konoha y del Shinobi no Sekai y él, como el máximo protector del Shinobi no Sekai y como el único que podía velar realmente por Konoha.

Debía de matar a esos Genin que amenazaban a Konoha.

Por el bien de Konoha… por el bien del Shinobi de Sekai, todos los participantes, todos los comerciantes y todos los Damiyos… fallecerían durante la última etapa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **:::::**

 **08**

 **:::::**

— ¡Hola, Naruto-Kun/San! —dijeron Yumi y Aburame Mayuri.

—Yumi-Chan, Mayuri-Chan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, chicas? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente.

—En realidad… —Inicio Yumi sonrojada.

—En realidad —Retomo Mayuri —Ya que has pasado a la fase final de los exámenes, nosotras queríamos ayudarte… Yo te puedo ayudar con Taijutsu e Yumi-Chan, con Kenjutsu, ¿Te parece algo justo?

—Seguro que sí, pero, ¿Qué quieren a cambio? —Pregunto el rubio, no es que fuera desconfiado, era solo que le resultaba extraño que una pareja de chicas a las cuales apenas conocía, que quisieran ayudar, cuando al final fue él, quien paso a las finales.

—Una cita, cada una —dijeron al tiempo y Naruto acepto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze de Kaoru y Naruto; 2 días después del inicio del Mes de Entrenamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bueno, Naruto-Kun, solo tiene un mes —pensó Kaoru, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el baño, para arreglarse e iniciar el entrenamiento de su hijo. Cuando acabo de bañarse, escucho la puerta y la fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus nietos allí.

— ¡Hola, Bāchan! —dijeron al mismo tiempo sonrientes, lo cual le saco una sonrisa por igual a ella— ¿Se encuentra Niisan?

—Justamente estaba por iniciar su entrenamiento —Contesto la Jōnin — ¿Desean pasar, en lo que lo busco? —Ambos chicos entraron apenados en el hogar de su abuela, quien fue a buscar a su hermano/tío, la vieron bajar unos segundos después —Aparentemente, salió entrenar antes de que yo despertara, bueno… se volvió su costumbre cuando viajábamos —Sonrió, al pensar en voz alta.

— ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre, Bāchan? —Preguntaron ambos, Kaoru se llevó una mano al mentón.

—A Naruto-Kun, le gusta entrenar en un lugar plano con árboles alrededor y de ser posible un lago para entrenar también —dijo Kaoru sonriente —En cierta ocasión, fuimos a Yuki no Kuni y congelo un lago ya de por sí, congelado, hasta que quebró el hielo y camino sobre el agua —La vieron reírse —Acabo resfriado casi 2 semanas —Kaito y Saori soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—Vamos a buscarlo —Propuso Kaito —Ambas mujeres le miraron —Niisan puede habernos perdonado, pero aun siente algo de frustración por llevarse bien con nosotros, aunque nosotros, también somos parte del que él acabara siendo dejado a un lado —Saori no dejo de mirarlo y Kaito suspiro —Era a NOSOTROS a quienes entrenaban y era a él a quien dejaron de lado.

—Por consecuencia somos tan culpables como nuestros padres y tenemos que encontrar el perdón también —razono Saori y Kaito asintió.

—Puede que lo encontremos en el campo de entrenamiento #19 —dijo Kaoru, dejando asombrados a sus nietos— ¿Qué paso?

—El Campo 19, es un Campo ANBU —dijo Saori.

—Peor que eso —dijo el aterrado Kaito —Es uno de los Campos de Danzo, es un campo de NE.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron ambas, mientras que la Jōnin y los Genin, salían corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, antes de que algo malo pasara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #19**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, encontraron un paisaje extraño: Cadáveres de Shinobis de NE; una adolecente pelirroja (Ritsuko); una adolecente pelinegra (Mayu); una chica de su edad de cabello castaño (Mayuri); un par de Katanas en el suelo; junto a Yumi, Karin; y a Minato dándole la mano a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—He conseguido raptar a uno de los Clones de Uchiha Shin —dijo Orochimaru —Pronto, agregare los Genes de Shodaime y genes del Shinobi Roshi de Iwa, asi, cuando me traslade a dicho cuerpo, tendré: El Sharingan, el Mokuton y el Yoton —Orochimaru sonreía, mientras que Danzo permanecía serio.

— ¿Y eso a mí en que me beneficia? —Pregunto Danzo.

—Ahora mismo, tus ANBUS deben de tener al Jinchuriki de Kyubi en su poder —razono Orochimaru —Lo traerán, lo convertirás en tu marioneta, engañaremos a Akatsuki, convenciéndolos de atacar Konoha.

—No… Akatsuki jamás podría hacerles frente a los mejores Shinobis de toda Konoha —razono Danzo sonriente — _Y luego, podre matar yo mismo a Itachi y Madara por otro lado… los Exámenes se acercan, necesito cambiar el lugar de los encuentros, si logro que el Jinchuriki de Ichibi ataque… por decir algo: En la zona de Clanes, lograre diezmarlos y los Lideres de Clanes, tendrán que hacer lo que yo les pida, asi podre a todas las Kunoichis y Genin o Chūnin en el LRC y tendré, un ejército, con el cual tomare el control de todo el Shinobi Sekai. Orochimaru… eres un genio_ —Pensaba Danzo, aunque obviamente, jamás se lo diría.

— _ **Ese tal Danzo, piensa tan alto, que es como si gritara**_ —Pensó una Kitsune oculta — _ **Bueno, tengo que darle el aviso a Ritsuko-Sama, aunque seguramente ella y Naruto-Sama, ya tendrán algo planeado.**_

 **Faltaba una semana para los exámenes, Danzo tenía el tiempo que necesitaba. Asi mismo, las aldeas enemigas lo tenían y "La Iglesia" tenía su tiempo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **:::::**

 **09**

 **:::::**

—Bueno, gracias por venir a la cena —dijo Minato, suspirando y mirando, primero a su madre, luego a Naruto, después a su esposa y luego a Kaito y Saori —En verdad, lamento no haber podido hacerle frente a Danzo o no haber intentado evitar ser controlado.

—No fue tu culpa, Niisan —dijo Naruto —Sencillamente siempre, vimos a Danzo como un viejo senil, no me sorprende que te tomara con la guardia baja.

—Naruto-Niisan tiene razón, Otosan —dijo Kaito. Todos se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo, quien miraba al rubio menor —No tenías forma de evitarlo, Otosan, Danzo te tomo con la guardia baja. Además Naruto, de un modo u otro, sigues siendo el primogénito de Okasan, sigues siendo nuestro hermano —Naruto suspiro.

—Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que sigo siendo su hermano —dijo Naruto, mientras que recibía un abrazo de Saori.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Estadio de Konoha (Luego de los 2 meses de entrenamiento)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al igual que en la fase anterior, todos los combates, serian por azar, entre aquellos que habían pasado: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru y… ¿Cómo había pasado Kaito el examen? ¿No se suponía que al caer él y Saori, ninguno debía de haber pasado a la final?

— ¡El primer encuentro será entre: Namikaze Naruto de Konoha vs Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha! —Aviso Hayate, mostrando los nombres de ambos Shinobis, escritos en unos cubos; ambos participantes bajaron al punto de encuentro.

— ¿Realmente deseas luchar, Dobe? —Pregunto Sasuke con arrogancia —No podrás derrotarme, soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

— ¿Más fuerte que yo? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente —Eso es falso, yo soy mucho más poderoso.

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunto en un tono amenazante.

—Tú únicamente tienes un trio de **Katon Jutsu** , el Taijutsu que le robaste a Lee, el **Chidory** y el **Ten no Juin** de Orochimaru —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos —Por no decir, que dependes del **Ten no Juin**.

— ¡COMIENCEN! —exclamo Hayate.

Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto, lanzándole una patada al rostro.

Naruto detuvo el pie de Sasuke, llevando Chakra a sus brazos, lo lanzo contra un muro.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu** **!** ( **Elemento Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío** ) —exclamo Naruto, lanzando una esfera de viento.

La esfera de viento, "adsorbió" el Jutsu Katon de Sasuke, eliminando el oxígeno y ahogando el Jutsu.

— ¡Muérete! —exclamo Sasuke enfadada… ¡enfadado! — **¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)** —Pequeñas esferas de fuego fueron lanzadas contra Naruto.

— **¡Nisshoku Katana! (Katana Eclipse)** —exclamo Naruto cruzando sus manos, desde sus manos salió una Katana llameante blanca/negra, con la cual cortaba las llamas de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Pregunto Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Naruto mientras que observaba su mano —Creo que soy el único, además de Okasan que ha llegado a ser un God Slayer.

— ¡UNA VEZ QUE TE DERROTE, TENDRAS QUE DARME TODOS TUS JUTSUS, DOBE! —Grito Sasuke enfadado— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)**

— **¡Nisshoku!** —Naruto extendió su mano hacia el frente: **8** esferas aparecieron flotando a un par de centímetros de su mano: **4** blancas (hechas a partir de magia lunar) y **4** amarillas (hechas a partir de magia solar); las esferas se antepusieron a otras; quedando **4** esferas negras— **¡Resshō Nisshoku! (Laceración Eclipse)** —exclamo Naruto, levantando su mano y luego bajándola a gran velocidad, como si cortara el espacio frente a él, las esferas salieron hacia Sasuke.

Pero cuando las esferas le alcanzaron, solo quedo un tronco calcinado.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —La gran esfera salió de la boca de Sasuke, directo a Naruto

— ¿Otra vez? — Se preguntó Naruto— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Torrente de Destrucción)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando desde su mano una gran esfera de agua.

Sasuke sonrió — **¡Katon:** **Hōmu Yōgan no Jutsu!** **(E. Fuego: Jutsu Inicio de Lava)** —Una esfera de llamas rojas y negras, salió hacia el **Gōkakyū** , haciéndolo más grande y veloz... El Jutsu **Katon** y el Jutsu **Suiton** chocaron entre sí, alzando una gran nube de vapor — ¡No puedes vencerme Dobe! —Grito Sasuke, su visibilidad era cero— ¡Yo tengo el **Sharingan** y tú solo tú solo tienes Jutsus **Fūton** y ese elemento **Nisshoku**! —Grito Sasuke— ¡Cuando te derrote, tendrás que darme todos tus Jutsus Dobe!

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Same no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruto, desde algún punto. Un Tiburón salió de la nada, tomando a Sasuke entre sus fauces y lanzándolo— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)** —El Dragón mordió a Sasuke y lo arrastro entre sus fauces un par de metros, antes de ser destruido por un Jutsu Raiton.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo Naruto sonriente—Asi que ese es el **Chidory** de Kakashi, no esperaba que pudieras hacer algo asi… no eres tan mal Shinobi como pensaba.

— ¡Ya muérete! —Grito Sasuke— **¡CHIDORY! (MILLAR DE AVES)** —Grito, con su brazo derecho rodeado de rayos, saliendo hacia Naruto.

— **¡Nisshoku Rekuiemu! (Eclipse Réquiem)** —Exclamo Naruto, formando una esfera negra llameando en su mano derecha y saliendo contra Sasuke.

El Raiton Jutsu y el Nisshoku Mahō, chocaron entre sí. Sasuke salió despedido hacia atrás, inconsciente y se golpeó la espalda contra un muro.

— ¡El Ganador es Namikaze Naruto de Konoha! —exclamo Hayate sorprendido, antes de que el estadio estallara en ovaciones, primero por parte de su familia y amigos, después por parte de todo el mundo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Namikaze Kaito de Konoha vs Suna no Gaara! —Exclamo Hayate— ¡Comiencen!

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Vacío)** —exclamo Kaito, siendo el primero en atacar, lanzando una serie de balas de aire comprimido.

Gaara alzo su brazo al frente y un pilar de arena se alzó, salvándolo, pero aun asi, el pilar fue destruido.

— **¡Sabaku no Nami no Jutsu! (Jutsu Ola de Desierto)** —exclamo Gaara, alzando sus brazos y atacando a Kaito, cuando la arena parecía estar por caerle encima, el Genin sonrió.

— **¡Fūton: Tate Domu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cúpula Escudo)** —exclamo Kaito girando, dejando a los Hyuga sorprendidos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡ESE GAKI ACABA DE USAR EL **KAITEN**! —Grito un furioso Hiashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío** ) —exclamo Kaito, barriendo con el escudo de Gaara — _Desearía tener el Hyoton como Niisan... ¿O debería llamarlo Ojisan?_ —Sonrió levemente.

— **¡Ninpo: Sabaku no Ken no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Puños del Desierto)** —exclamo Gaara, creando puños de arena que lanzo contra Kaito.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado)** —exclamo Kaito, barriendo con el Jutsu de Gaara, pero la arena del pelirrojo, tomo las piernas del hijo del Hokage (también pelirrojo) y lo lanzo contra un muro, golpeándolo una y otra vez.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, Saori y Naruto, querían saltar para ayudarlo, pero Minato lo evito.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Namikaze Kaito no puede continuar; el ganador es Suna no Gaara! —dijo Hayate.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El ultimo combate será entre: Sabaku no Temari de Suna vs Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! ¡Comiencen! —dijo Hayate.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —exclamo Temari, lanzando una poderosa ventisca con su abanico y haciendo que Shikamaru, quedara enterrado en una pared.

— **¡Kage Mane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, alargando su sombra hacia Temari, quien salto a un lado — _Rayos, debí de haber sabido que eso no funcionaria._

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —Exclamo Temari.

— _¡Ahora!_ —Pensó Shikamaru realizando sellos— **¡Ninpo: Kyūjō Kage no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Sombra Esférica)** —Las sombras rodearon a Shikamaru, protegiéndolo del Jutsu, las sombras cayeron y un aura blanca rodeaba a Shikamaru.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Shikamaru, hijo… ¿Usaras el Kurayami Modo, ahora? —Pensó Shikaku.

— ¿Qué es eso, Shikaku? —Pregunto Kurenai.

—Un… estilo de pelea usando sombras y generándolas también, pero dura solo una hora —dijo Shikaku desperezándose —No… no es muy común, usarlo.

Sasuke escucho a Shikaku y apretó la barra— _¡SOLO YO MEREZCO ESE PODER!_ — Pensó él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ninpo: Kage Buki: Nara-Sen no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Armas Sombra: Línea Nara)** —Exclamo Shikamaru.

Temari comenzó a saltar, mientras que esquivaba sombras con formas de lanzas, sierras y Kunais, que intentaban matarla.

— **¡Fūton: Sora no Ryu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Vacío)** —exclamo Temari.

— **¡Ninpo: Kage no Kabe no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Muralla de Sombras)** —Las sombras se lanzaron ante Shikamaru, defendiéndolo.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Oleada Descomunal de Viento Violento)** —Exclamo Temari nuevamente, pero esta vez, usando sus manos para realizar el Jutsu; pero el **Kage no Kabe** , defendía perfectamente a Shikamaru —Que molesto.

— **¡Ninpo: Kage Kaminari no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Rayo Sombrío)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, alzando sus manos al cielo y luego bajándolas rápidamente, mientras que rayos negros caían en el campo de batalla, intentando dañar a Temari.

— ¡Se te acabo el tiempo! —dijo Temari sonriente.

— _¡Rayos, olvide que era temporal!_ —pensó Shikamaru desesperado e intentando armar otra estrategia.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Shotto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Disparo de Viento)** —Exclamo Temari, mientras que formaba sellos.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, justo cuando Temari acababa de finalizar su Jutsu, pero evitando que lo pudiera lanzar.

— ¡El Ganador es Nara Shikamaru de Konoha! —exclamo Hayate y todo el mundo estallo en ovaciones.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después del encuentro de Shikamaru y Temari.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Los Damiyos han decidido, que los Chūnin serán: Nara Shikamaru de Konoha, Namikaze Kaito de Konoha, Sabaku Gaara de Suna y Namikaze Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Minato sonriente de que su hijo y su Otōto, fueran Chūnin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los ANBUS de NE, comenzaron el ataque a los civiles, dentro del estadio, pero rápidamente los Shinobis de Konoha, contraatacaron.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

Los ANBUS de NE que efectuaban el ataque, formaban parte de _"un programa de protección para Konoha"_ el cual consistía en _"eliminar a aquellos que no velaban por el bien de Konoha"_ ; haciendo uso de ANBUS, que tenían células implantadas de los mayores Shinobis del mundo, no importaba si ese Shinobi, tenía o no un Kekkei Genkai.

— **¡** **Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu** **!** ( **E. Madera: Jutsu de la Zarza Asfixiante** ) —exclamaron 5 ANBUS de NE, lanzando ramas, hacia aquellos que se encontraban en el estadio.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yari no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Cuchilla de Viento)** —exclamaron: Minato, Naruto y Kaito, cortando varias ramas y asesinando a un grupo de NE.

—Naruto, ve con Okasan y que ella comande; Kaito, ataca a los ANBUS de NE, que tienen afinidad **Doton** o **Raiton** —dijo Minato y ambos se desplegaron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina y Saori utilizaban su **Chakra Chēn** , para masacrar a los Shinobis enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Gaara-Kun, escúchame**_ —Hablo Hikari — _ **El Kazekage, no es tu padre.**_

— _¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices Okasan?_ —Pregunto Gaara perturbado y sin entender, vio a un enemigo por el rabillo de su ojo— **¡Fūton: Sabaku no Katana no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Estada del Desierto)** —La arena se transformó en una Katana rodeada de viento, que voló contra su rival y lo decapito.

— _ **Asi es**_ —dijo Hikari — _ **Me tarde en darme cuenta, pero… ese no es su Chakra, alguien lo ha suplantado y…**_ —Un Tanuki pequeño apareció.

— ¡OTOSAN ESTA MUERTO! —Grito Gaara, antes de que sus manos se movieran velozmente, pero la arena se detuvo— ¿Okasan?

— _ **Piensa antes de actuar, Gaara-Kun**_ —dijo Hikari — _ **Mira, es tu tío**_ —dijo ella, viendo como Naruto aparecía y salvaba a Gaara de una pareja de ANBUS — _ **Y está muy guapo, deseo quitarle la ropa y chupa…**_ —Gaara reprimió los pensamientos de su madre.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Hai… estoy bien —dijo Gaara —Tu, eres un Jinchuriki, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy y tú también lo eres. Tu nombre es Gaara ¿verdad? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Lo es —dijo Gaara, tocándose la cabeza —Escucha, los Shinobis de Suna tenían que atacar, pero aparentemente, se han dado cuenta del engaño, el Kazekage, es un usurpador, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Seguro que si —dijo Naruto sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Tras este intento por destruir Konoha, por parte de Orochimaru y de Shimura Danzo! —Decía Minato— ¡Me veo en la obligación, de ejecutar a uno de los traidores, uno de mis más grandes compañeros: Shimura Danzo, cuyos ANBUS, han sigo la espada, con la cual él ha intentado talar el árbol de Konoha! ¡Con el cual ha intentado extinguir la Voluntad de Fuego, asi mismo, ordeno a todos los ANBUS, realizar una Operación Rastrillo, para encontrar y traer a Orochimaru, para que sea ejecutado! —Todos dieron en visto bueno, al deseo de detener al Nukenin, mientras que Danzo era llevado a prisión —Finalmente, por órdenes de los Damiyos y Comerciantes, algunos han sido electos, para ser nombrados como Chūnin —Hiruzen tomo la palabra.

— ¡Nara Shikamaru! —El chico subió al estrado, mientras que se iba cayendo dormido poco a poco— ¡Inuzuka Kiba! —Kiba alabo y subió— ¡Namikaze Kaito! —Sus hermana y su hermano/tío le aplaudieron — ¡Sabaku no Gaara! — Sus hermanos vitorearon y el pelirrojo subió apenado— ¡Namikaze Naruto! —Sus hermanos/sobrinos, su madre, sus amigos estallaron en vítores.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Sasuke, apretando su agarre en el Tantō; ante él, un hombre enmascarado, con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

— ¿Quién soy? —Repitió la pregunta —Soy aquel, que te dará el poder que esta aldea jamás podrá darte, aquel que te dará el poder Orochimaru jamás te otorgara, porque Orochimaru solo te utilizara —Sasuke apretó sus dientes —Deseas el poder, para cumplir con tus caprichos; eres un Uchiha como yo y ambos sabemos que el mundo debería de estar a nuestros pies y besar el suelo que pisamos, pero esta aldea, siempre nos ha despreciado, nos han pisoteado y los miembros de esta aldea, ¡Vivieron años de felicidad, a costa de nuestra sangre!


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

—E…—inicio Kaito —Ella…

— ¿¡ELLA ES JUBI!? —Gritaron Kaito y Saori, mientras que la dama de cabello negro y ojos anillados y rojos, sonreía y asentía.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? —Pregunto Saori —Pensé que Okasan solo era la Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, es decir: De Ritsuko-San.

—Y asi es —dijo Naruto —Ni siquiera Okasan o yo mismo, sabemos cómo fue que Mayu-Chan, llego a estar en mi interior.

—Muy bien niños —dijo Kaoru —Homura y Koharu están vigilando a Minato-Kun, asi que él no podrá ayudarles. Los **3** tendrán un entrenamiento de un total de **9** horas —Naruto, Kaito y Saori, asintieron — **3** horas entrenaran conmigo; **3** horas con Kushina-San y **3** horas con Jiraiya-Sama.

—Okasan —hablo Naruto— ¿Existe alguna razón para tener un entrenamiento tan intenso?

—Si —admitió Kaoru —Cuando Minato le pidió a Shinigami sellar a Ritsuko en tu interior y dividir el poder entre Kaito y Saori; Shinigami hizo algo más que encerrar a Minato en un pequeño Genjutsu, que solo duro un par de segundos —Los **3** le miraron con duda —Minato-Chan, no supo que Kaito era ahora portador de un nuevo Kekkei Genkai: **"Shakuton" (E. Calor);** Mientras que Saori obtuvo el **"Furoton" (E. Escarcha)** … Solo Shinigami y yo, sabíamos sobre esto y por lo que puedo ver, ninguno de ustedes, se dio cuenta en ningún momento —Ambos asintieron, mientras que Naruto sonreía.

— _El_ _ **Shakuton**_ _… claramente una fusión entre_ _ **Fūton**_ _y_ _ **Katon**_ _; el_ _ **Furoton**_ _, una versión, quizás del mismo calibre que el_ _ **Hyoton**_ _, que yo mismo puedo manipular_ —Pensó Naruto sonriente.

—Y es por este mismo motivo —dijo Kaoru —Que los **7** saldremos de Konoha.

— ¿Los 7? —Preguntaron Kaito, Saori y Naruto sin entender.

—Lamentamos la demora, Okasan —dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa y Naruto sabía perfectamente el porqué: Kuroka era alguien muy puntual, asi que claramente, ambos rubios, habían sufrido lo mismo.

— ¿¡OTOSAN!? — Minato asintió con una sonrisa— ¿¡OKASAN!? —Kushina saludo a sus impactados hijos.

— ¿¡ERO SEN'NIN!? —Gritaron por 3° vez, Kaito y Saori.

— ¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMEN ERO-SEN'NIN! —Grito Jiraiya, mientras que perseguía a la pareja de hijos de su alumno, que todo el tiempo le irrespetaban. Naruto solo sonrió, sus hermanos eran divertidos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya estaban a unos **10** Km., de Konoha, mientras que iban a su primera parada, para realizar el entrenamiento: El bosque.

—Okasan —le llamaron Naruto y Minato, Kaoru les miro— ¿Cómo iniciaremos el entrenamiento?

—Oh bueno —dijo Kaoru —Iniciaremos revisando algunos pergaminos que he traído, entre más **Jutsus Elementales** aprendan por separado, más poderosos serán sus elementos secundarios —Naruto, Kaito y Saori asintieron —Luego de algunas horas entrenando **Ninjutsu Elemental** , pasaremos a **Taijutsu** , luego a **Genjutsu** —Todos asintieron, aunque Naruto, Saori y Kaito eran PESIMOS en Genjutsu —Luego, quiero que veamos combate armado, luego entrenaran la "Manipulación de la forma" —Los **3** asintieron, la vieron sacar un pergamino y romper un Fūin, del pergamino, salieron: un pincel y un vaso de pintura negra —Esta pintura, es muy especial… siéntense en el suelo, para que les pueda colocar el Fūin —Kaoru pinto el Fūin en cuestión sobre los tobillos de su hijo menor y de sus nietos, cuando se pusieron de pie, el Fūin comenzó a adsorber Chakra y se sintieron un tanto pesados.

—Ba… Kaoru-Bāchan — dijo Kaito con esfuerzo — ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Los 3 comenzaron a caminar, aunque a Naruto le costaba un poco más.

—Se llaman Jūryoku Fūin (Sellos de Gravedad) —dijo Kushina sorprendida —Hacen que el la gravedad se retuerza sobre el usuario del Fūin y que la gravedad sea más densa, solo lo suficiente, como para poder caminar con ellos— La Uzumaki, miro a su suegra —Kaoru-San, ¿No es este método un poco, excesivo para Kaito-Kun, Saori-Chan y Naruto-Kun?

—No me agrada el tono que has usado con Naruto-Kun, Kushina-San —dijo Kaoru enfadada.

—Es mí… —Intento hablar la pelirroja, pero la mano de Jiraiya en su hombro, la detuvo.

—Es tu Cuñado —dijo Jiraiya firmemente—Y TIENES que aceptarlo —Kushina bajo su cabeza y siguieron su camino, hacia Yuki no Kuni.

— _Mayu-Chan_ —dijo Naruto telepáticamente — _Creo, que ya con el Fūin de Okasan, es suficiente, ¿no crees?_ —pregunto el rubio.

— _ **Asi es mejor, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Mayu — _ **Sé que por el Fūton Jutsu, que estoy usando, casi no tienes oxígeno, pero tienes que aprender a afrontar toda clase de situaciones, como por ejemplo, una batalla sobre una montaña donde el oxígeno es escaso**_ —Tener una Loba con forma humana, en tu interior tenía sus ventajas (Podía ser muy linda), pero era un problema, cuando te tortura, usando como excusa, el entrenamiento casi demencial de tu madre…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron **2** semanas, hasta que finalmente, pudieron establecerse en un lugar donde no llamarían la atención, iniciando el entrenamiento real de Naruto, Kaito y Saori.

Mes 1: Escalar árboles y luchas de Taijutsu, verticalmente sobre dichos arboles; luego pasaron a Taijutsu sobre el agua.

Mes 2: Lo invirtieron en algo llamado Nin-Taijutsu: Cargaban su Chakra Elemental en sus manos y sus piernas.

Mes **3** : Realizar Jutsus Elementales, desde cortas distancias. Además de batallas de Ninjutsu elemental y Taijutsu, mientras que mantenían un huevo sobre una cuchara, el huevo no podía romperse, por ningún motivo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 3 meses desde que la familia del Yondaime, salió de entrenamiento.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uchiha Sasuke vivía una doble vida: Por el día era entrenado por Kakashi y por la noche, era estríper Gay…

 **(N/A DIEGO: ¡¿LAURA, QUE CARAJOS ESCRIBISTE?!)**

Por el día era un Shinobi de Konoha y por la noche, usaba un Fūin (otorgado por Tobi) para transportarse hasta Otogakure y ser entrenado personalmente por el Hebi Sen'nin y el "legendario Uchiha" (supuestamente).

Por el día era entrenado por Kakashi y un ANBU de NE llamado "Yang", era un Shinobi prometedor.

 **Ahora a Homura y Koharu, solo les hacía falta algo: Drogar a Sasuke y hacer que todas las Kunoichis de NE, lo violaran en las noches, hasta quedar embarazadas y tener un nuevo Clan Uchiha en Konoha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Posdata: Equipo 7: Kaito, Saori, Sakura y Sasuke.**

 **::::**

 **12**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Perfecto_ —Pensó Koharu para sí misma, bebiendo Té. En un "piso inferior" veía como unas nodrizas, cuidando de los nuevos bebes Uchiha — _Danzo pudo haber sido ejecutado, pero Homura y yo, seguiremos adelante, con el proyecto Rikudo_ —Veía como los Iryō-nin de NE, inyectaban a los bebes, con las células de Hashirama.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2° Mes de Entrenamiento de la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Buen trabajo, Kaito, Saori —dijo Minato sonriente —Han conseguido hacer, lo que yo nunca pude hacer: Crear un Rasengan Elemental…

— ¿Nunca pudiste hacerlo, Otosan? —Preguntaron sus hijos sorprendidos. Minato negó con su cabeza.

—"Naruto…" —Susurraron unos sorprendidos Kushina y Jiraiya. Mientras que veían a unas orgullosas y sonrientes Ritsuko y Mayu, quienes no despegaban sus ojos de Naruto: El rubio estaba reuniendo Chakra positivo (azul) y negativo (rojo), creando una esfera lila, mientras que la hacía girar —"Eso… eso es…"

— ¡Naruto acaba de crear una **Bijudama**! —Exclamo un sorprendido Minato, mientras que veía como el rubio, estrellaba la Bijudama, contra un árbol y hacia que 4 árboles despedazados, volaran por los aires.

— ¡Increíble! —dijeron Kaito y Saori, talando **4** árboles, también.

—Muy bien —dijo Jiraiya —Ahora, sigue lo más difícil —Los 3 jóvenes, miraron a Ero- Sen'nin —Esto, es algo que Minato jamás logro hacer: Inyectar Chakra elemental al **Rasengan** … Naruto talo **4** árboles con un solo Jutsu, ustedes destruyeron **2** árboles, porque su Rasengan, aún no ha sido comprimido —Los **3** asintieron —La siguiente parte de su entrenamiento, será: "Entre más pequeño, más poderoso"

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —Exclamaron Naruto, Kaito y Saori, creando **25 Bushin** , cada uno, mientras que proseguían su entrenamiento.

 **5 Bushin** : Entrenaban **Ninjutsu Elemental**.

 **5 Bushin** : Entrenaban en el **Rasengan Elemental**.

 **5 Bushin** : Entrenaban crear las **Buki Chakra**.

 **5 Bushin** : Entrenaban Kenjutsu.

 **5 Bushin** : Entrenaban Ninjutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un año después…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre las cosas que habían ocurrido, estaba el hecho de que Mayu y Naruto, se les veía hablando cerca… MUY cerca, lo cual hacia que Ritsuko y su Okasan de vez en cuando, se fueran de pelea, puesto que Ritsuko, pensaba que su Okasan, deseaba robarle a SU Naruto.

También diversas citas entre Naruto y Ritsuko, por no decir de los "curiosos combates" entre Naruto y sus hermanos/sobrinos. En los cuales siempre ganaba el rubio Jinchuriki; aunque la resistencia del rubio-pelirrojo y la pelirroja, era admirable.

—No les diré nada a Kushina-San o a Minato-Niisan, asi que no se preocupen —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados y mirada seria —El secreto de amorío, está a salvo conmigo.

— _ **En esa pose, se parece a Indra-Kun**_ —pensó Mayu — _ **Quizás… inclusive a Madara, será posible que Indra… No, es imposible.**_

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Karyū Ringu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Anillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, desde las puertas de Konoha, lanzando un poderoso anillo de fuego, que quemo la aldea.

—Me sorprendes, Sasuke-Kun —dijo Kabuto sonriente — ¿Alguna razón, por la cual tu traición a Konoha, deba de ser vista desde Iwa?

—Ya no soy un esclavo de Konoha —dijo el Uchiha —Esta aldea, solo me volverá más débil, vámonos, Kabuto.

— ¡Alto! —Dijo Kakashi apareciendo repentinamente, dejando ver su Sharingan— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Kabuto?! ¡Devuelve a Sasuke! —Kabuto sonrió y le coloco una mano en el hombro al Uchiha.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kakashi? —Pregunto Kabuto sonriente —El chico está viniendo, por su propia voluntad —El Hatake se sorprendió y miro a Sasuke, quien sonrió de forma maléfica.

—Esta aldea, solo me está volviendo más débil —dijo Sasuke.

— ¡Kabuto! —Grito Kakashi, lanzándole una patada a Kabuto.

El Shinobi de lentes, le coloco una mano en el hombro a Sasuke, obligándolo a agacharse, al igual que él. Luego le hizo saltar, tomándolo de su ropa, para esquivar a Kakashi.

Kakashi lanzo un puño.

Kabuto le atrapo y preparo un Jutsu con una única mano.

— **¡** **Gufū Suika no Jutsu** **! (** **Jutsu Tifón Vórtice de Agua** **)** —exclamo Kabuto, lanzando una esfera Suiton, hacia Kakashi.

— _¡¿Suiton Rasengan?!_ —Atino a pensar Kakashi, antes de ser arrasado por una ola.

— _¿Qué clase de Jutsu fue ese?_ —Pensó Sasuke —Creo que además de entrenar con Orochimaru, podre pedirle a Kabuto que me enseñe algunas cosas, sonriente — _Puede, que tenga más de un Sensei_ — Sonrió— _Definitivamente, me volveré muy… muy poderoso._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25 Kilómetros de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡ALTO! —Grito Azuma, deteniendo a los **2** forasteros. Uno de ellos se giró, Azuma y Kurenai se veían sorprendidos, hasta que pudieron recuperarse de la sorpresa — ¡Uchiha Itachi!

—Azuma, Kurenai —saludo el SUPUESTO traidor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Kurenai.

—No es su problema —dijo Itachi calmado.

—Hoshigaki Kisame —dijo Kurenai. Kisame sonrió y corrió sobrepasando su guardia— ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Pensó la Jōnin impotente, viendo como Kisame lanzaba un corte de su Samehada hacia Azuma.

Azuma lo bloqueo con su Kunai y le lanzo una patada.

Kisame esquivo la patada y lanzo un corte de Samehada, pero Azuma exploto y solo había un tronco.

— ¿Estás bien, Azuma? —Pregunto Kurenai, para luego darse cuenta del corte en el brazo de Azuma, que casi le fue arrancado por Samehada.

—Lograste realizar un Shunshin —dijo Kisame sonriente —Hatake Kakashi…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _El Copynin_ —Susurro Itachi, mientras que miraba a Kurenai e iniciaban una batalla de Genjutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **!** **(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil-Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamaron Kisame y Kakashi al mismo tiempo, por lo cual ambos dragones chocaron entre sí. Kisame sonrió, antes de lanzarse con Samehada hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi saco un Kunai y usando **Raiton** , detuvo el ataque, la espada de su rival, chillo.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Nube de Cenizas Ardientes)** —Azuma exhalo una nube de humo.

— **¡Suiton: Suisō no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Capa de Agua)** —dijo Kisame con total parsimonia, una capa de humo húmedo se expandió— **¡** **Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Agua: Jutsu Brazos Poderosos de Agua** ) —exclamo Kisame, tomando a Kurenai, quien acababa de liberarse de un **Genjutsu** de Itachi, asi como a Azuma, por sus cabezas y chocándolos el uno contra el otro, repetidas veces.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡RAIKIRI!** —Exclamo Kakashi, creando su Jutsu más mortal y corriendo hacia Itachi, pero en medio del recorrido, cometió un gran error: Mirar a Itachi a los ojos.

— **¡Tsukuyomi!** —Exclamo Itachi, encerrándolo en el **Genjutsu** —Ven Kisame, vamos por Kyubi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar en ese mismo instante

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Otosan, se volvió más estricto, en sus entrenamientos —dijo Kaito adolorido, mientras que el poder otorgado por Shinigami, le curaba poco a poco, pero a una velocidad muy lenta —Oye, Ojisan —Naruto, Kaito y Saori soltaron una corta carcajada y sonrieron — ¿Cómo es que no te ves cansado, si entrenamos con los mismos maestros? —Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes entrenaron con Niisan, Kushina-San y Ero-Sen'nin; no entrenaron con Okasan —dijo Naruto y era verdad, ellos no habían entrenado con Kaoru —Estoy igual que ustedes, solo que Ritsuko-Chan y Mayu-Chan, me curaron un poco más rápido.

— _Jinchuriki suertudo_ —Pensaron Kaito y Saori — _Se cura rápido, tiene una magia entregada por los Kamis y una madre hermosa._


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Franchute: No especificamos que el Kakashi que luchaba contra Itachi, era un Kage Bushin.**

 **::::**

 **13**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 2 semanas después de la batalla de Kakashi (Bushin), Azuma y Kurenai vs Itachi y Kisame.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡SENSEI!—Grito un sorprendido Kakashi, al ver a su Sensei, su esposa, madre, hermano e hijos, volver a Konoha — ¡Pensé que estarían **3** años fuera de Konoha!

Minato le coloco una mano en el hombro a Kakashi —Somos un nuevo tipo de Bushin creado por Naruto llamado "Kōsei Bushin no Jutsu" (Clon Estelar)

—Escuchamos que había un problema en la aldea y por ello, hemos vuelto —dijo Kaoru, mientras que Kakashi le dirigía una mirada serena —Eran Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame. Pero puede derrotarlos con la ayuda de: Azuma, Kurenai y **4 Kage Bushin**. Sandaime-Sama, ha tomado el mando mientras que ustedes estaban fuera de la aldea y ya ha desplegado una operación rastrillo.

—Parece ser que lo tienes todo controlado, Kakashi —dijo un sonriente Minato.

—Bueno, nosotros solo nos disiparemos al tener contacto con nuestras contrapartes —dijo Kaoru —Asi que les ayudaremos, a localizar a Itachi y a Kisame.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4 días de búsqueda en Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _No se quedaran en Konoha_ —razono un Kōsei Bushin de Naruto, entrando en una habitación desde la cual, percibía el aroma de Kisame, que encontró en Kakashi —Seguramente el jefe ya lo debe de saber, lo mejor será volver con él.

— ¡VAYA! —Dijo alguien detrás de Naruto, el rubio se giró y lo reconoció por el Libro Bingo —Este es nuestro día de suerte… Kyubi no Jinchuriki… será mejor que vengas con nosotros.

—Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi —dijo el Bushin sonriente, lo cual desconcertó a ambos.

— ¿Y tú, porque sonríes? —Pregunto Itachi, antes de que Naruto desapareciera y él recibiera una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo mando un par de metros, lejos de Naruto— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no le haya visto con el Sharingan?! —Itachi vio desde su posición, como Naruto se lanzaba con Taijutsu sobre Kisame, quien no podía bloquear los puños y patadas del rubio.

— **¡Ken Taiyō Furea! (Puño Erupción Solar)** —exclamo golpeando a Samehada con su puño rodeado por "un Chakra" dorado; Samehada chilló, Naruto la pateo, haciéndola a un lado— **¡Oshioki Tsukuyomi! (Castigo de la diosa de la luna)** —Naruto coloco sus manos en el pecho de Kisame y una energía negra lo golpeo.

— _¿Pero que fue eso? ¿Cómo lo hizo?_ —Se preguntaba Itachi, pensando que la ceguera también había alcanzado su Sharingan regular, por lo cual se pasó las manos por los ojos — _No uso Chakra, o yo lo habría distinguido, ¿Qué fue eso?_

— ¡UCHIHA ITACHI! —El Namikaze, el Hoshigaki y el Uchiha, se giraron encontrándose con Sasuke — ¡He estado viviendo todos estos años, esperando este momento! ¡Te voy a matar, aquí y ahora! —Realizo sellos, el Chidory se desplego por su mano, perforo el muro y corrió hacia Itachi. Podía saborear la victoria.

Pero Itachi tomo su brazo, desvió el Chidory, le quebró el brazo y lo alejo de una patada.

—Otōto no Baka —Murmuro el Uchiha —Estoy ocupado por si no te has dado cuenta —Itachi se giró, solo para sentir como un corte profundo se alojaba en su pecho.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Katana no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Espada de Viento)** —dijo Naruto orgulloso con ambas manos rodeadas de viento, tan filosas como una Katana.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Itachi lanzando una poderosa esfera de fuego, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Kisame lanzando un poderoso dragón de agua, hacia Naruto.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke y Naruto; se congelaron en sus lugares, al sentir un poderoso instinto asesino.

— ¡USTEDES! —Murmuro una silueta femenina, con un aura demoniaca, envolviéndola.

—Esa… esa voz… ¡Es imposible! —Murmuro un aterrado Kisame, antes de sentir como un puño se alojaba en su vientre y él vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Uchiha Itachi —Murmuro la misma silueta, moviéndose con gran velocidad, tomando al Uchiha por el cuello y azotándolo unas 5 veces contra un muro — ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTAR TU MANO CONTRA MI HIJO?!

— ¡KAORU-SAMA! —Grito el Uchiha aterrado, antes de volver a ser azotado contra la misma pared, creando un gran cráter; su segunda Sensei, era una autentico demoniza. Repentinamente, sintió como las uñas de la dama, atravesaban su brazo derecho.

— ¡VUELVE A APARECERTE, CON INTENCIONES DE HACERLE ALGUN DAÑO, A MI HIJO, Y TE COCERE LOS OJOS Y LA BOCA! —Grito enfurecida — ¡AVISALE A MADARA, QUE NO INTENTE NADA GRACIOSO, O USARE SU PIEL PARA HACERME UN ABRIGO! —Lanzo al Uchiha con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo atravesar el muro, Kisame fue hacia Itachi y ambos desaparecieron, justo antes de que "algo" les atrapara.

—A… Arigato, Okasan —dijo Naruto sonriente, pero aterrorizado.

—Vámonos Naruto-Kun, tu entrenamiento, aún no ha finalizado —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, tomando al rubio del hombro y desapareciendo con él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿El Jinchuriki de Kyubi les dejo en ese estado? —Pregunto Pein preocupado, pero Itachi negó.

—Fue… fue… Namikaze "Kura Ha" Kaoru —dijo Itachi, con un auténtico terror en sus ojos, todos se paralizaron al escuchar ese nombre —Ella… ella seguramente sabrá donde estamos y… y si intentamos algo contra Naruto… seremos… seremos asesinados, Naruto es su hijo adoptivo…

— _¡Esto es imposible!_ —Pensó Obito con un auténtico terror, él conocía perfectamente a la madre de su Sensei— _¿Pero cómo es posible que este viva? Minato-Sensei dijo, que ella había sido asesinada, hace ya, muchos años…_ _ **Kamui**_ —Al ver a "Madara" desaparecer, Pein y Konan también desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 minutos después; Torre de Pein**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué te ocurre Madara? —Pregunto Pein.

— ¿Acaso conoces a esa mujer? —Pregunto esta vez Konan.

— ¿Conocerla? —Pregunto de vuelta "Madara" y negó con su cabeza —No la he visto personalmente, pero si he visto su trabajo —Sus interlocutores alzaron sus cejas extrañados— ¿Han escuchado sobre la guerra Kumo-Kusa, hace 20 años? —Todo el mundo sabía sobre esa guerra: Kusa en aquel entonces, competía con las Grandes Naciones, en cuanto a su economía; Kusa ataco a Kumo, Konoha se alió con Kusa y la guerra finalizo cuando todos los Shinobis (De todos los bandos) fueron brutalmente asesinados por una Kunoichi de Konoha, la más poderosa y letal de todas: Kuronami Kaoru —No podemos ir contra Namikaze Naruto, si ella lo está entrenando... entonces, seguramente será tan poderoso como ella, si no es que más.

— ¿Tan peligrosa es esa Kunoichi realmente? —Pregunto Pein.

—Lo es —dijo "Madara" —Ella sola, asesino a más de 300.000 Shinobis de los 3 bandos.

—Los 3 bandos… —Repitió Konan, antes de alzar su mirada, horrorizada— ¿¡QUIERES DECIR, QUE ASESINO SHINOBIS DE: KUSA, KUMO E INCLUSIVE SUS PROPIOS CAMARADAS!? — "Madara" asintió.

—No entiendo cómo es posible que siga viva —dijo Madara aterrorizado —No lo entiendo y carece de sentido, aun asi, ella… fue muy condescendiente con Kisame e Itachi, si es que siguen vivos… Seguramente la encontraron mientras que hacia alguna actividad y ella estaba calmada. Cuando esta de malas o más bien, durante esa masacre —Pein y Konan le miraron extrañados— ¡NO FUE UNA GUERRA, FUE UNA MASACRE! —Dijo alterado y aterrorizado —Ellos. Seguramente… abrían sido desmembrados. Ella seguramente me habría encontrado y me habría mandado sus cuerpos en trozos. No podemos enfrentarla, si la enfrentamos, seremos asesinados.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Franchute: No especificamos que el Kakashi que luchaba contra Itachi, era un Kage Bushin.**

 **::::**

 **13**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki; Habitación de Obito**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

Cuando Obito finalmente pudo moverse, con el cuerpo Zetsu, comenzó un riguroso entrenamiento al lado de Madara, mientras que Zetsu Remolino y Shiro Zetsu, traían información de todos los rincones del mundo.

—Madara —dijo Shiro Zetsu —La guerra entre Kumo y Kusa ha finalizado.

—Bien —dijo Madara, antes de comenzar a toser y beber agua —Tráeme algunos cuerpos, para realizar los experimentos —Shiro Zetsu y Tobi (Zetsu) asintieron —Obito ve con ellos.

—Hai —dijo el Uchiha menor, usando su Kamui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito ya conocía lo que era el mal, sabia cuan podrido estaba el mundo, pero jamás… jamás se habría esperado, ver algo de este nivel: Una Kunoichi, la madre de su Sensei; sentada bajo un árbol comiendo una manzana y a su alrededor, millares y millares, de cadáveres de Shinobis de Kusa, Kumo y ANBUS NE, empalados o desmembrados, órganos repartidos o calcinados… Era… era el infierno… era una visión que seguramente, haría enorgullecer al mismísimo Dante Alighieri o al propio Lucifer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todo se volvió negro, sintió un Chakra a su espalda, giro y vio a la Kaoru bajar sobre él, con una lanza…

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El grito de Obito era de claro terror, se movió rápidamente con manos y pies, sobre su espalda, casi parecía querer escalar la pared, llevo una mano a su pecho, estaba bien… estaba vivo.

— _Todo… todo… todo está bien_ —Se dijo a sí mismo, su pulso estaba acelerado, ese… esa pesadilla, le había aterrorizado — _Por ello la llamaban "Kuro Ha"… sucede en un instante, cuando desear darte cuenta, ya estás muerto, solo puedes ver su silueta oscura… Maldición, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarme intimidar por ella, tengo… tengo que seguir adelante, con el Plan Ojo de Luna._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado 3 años y el entrenamiento había finalizado. Minato y Kushina podían estar orgullosos del avance de Kaito y Saori, eran sorprendentes.

Kaito: Había aumentado el poder de su **Fūton** y su **Katon**. Su **Fūton** fácilmente podría cortar a un rival por la mitad y su **Katon** , se podría comparar con el de Itachi. (Claro, si tu madre te mete en un laberinto y hace que sus Kitsunes te persigan, cualquiera tiene una mayor contextura física y aumenta la calidad de sus Jutsus Elementales)

Saori: Había aumentado la cantidad de sus Jutsus **Suiton** , había descartado su **Fūton** y se había especializado en **Kenjutsu**.

Naruto: Él, había sellado su Chakra Elemental, su **Nisshoku** se había vuelto realmente poderoso y luego de **3** largos años, había liberado su Chakra, obteniendo ahora el **Hyoton** como Chakra Elemental, descartando su **Fūton** y su **Suiton** , que ahora no tenían ningún uso.

—Chicos —les llamo Kushina sonriente —Estoy orgullosa de los 3, han aumentado su Chakra a un nivel que nunca antes, había visto. Andando, tenemos que volver a Konoha.

—No —dijeron Kaito y Saori al mismo tiempo, desconcertando a sus padres, pero no a su abuela, ni a su… Hermano/Tío —No podemos volver a Konoha.

— ¿Pero qué dicen, niños? —Pregunto una confundida Kushina —Konoha es nuestro hogar, tenemos que volver.

—Si volvemos, solo seremos un blanco fácil para Akatsuki —dijo Saori —Tenemos que estar movilizándonos y enfrentar a Akatsuki, cada vez que los tengamos frente a nosotros —Kaito y Naruto asintieron.

—No podemos estar más tiempo en esta aldea, vámonos —dijeron Naruto y Kaoru al unísono. Volvieron al hotel, recogieron sus cosas y las sellaron en pergaminos.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Mayu —Sabemos que estas inquieto por el peligro que representa Akatsuki, pero necesitas calmarte, cuando llegue el momento de luchar, demostraras de aquello que estas hecho.

—Hai, gracias, Mayu-Chan —dijo Naruto suspirando.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sochi? —Pregunto Kaoru.

—Estoy inquieto por el asunto de Akatsuki —dijo el rubio — ¿Realmente piensas que esa amenaza contra Obito, sirva de algo?

—Naruto tiene razón, Okasan —dijo Minato alcanzando a la pareja —Obito hasta ahora, no ha sido aquel que se deja intimidar o aquel que detiene sus planes.

—Sé que no se detendrá —dijo ella al momento de encender un cigarrillo —Pero… si comienza a moverse y acaba… "perdiendo la cabeza y las manos", ya será su culpa, no mía —Minato y Naruto, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus columnas.

— _Obito, ojala y sepas lo que haces_ —Pensaron ambos rubios, compadeciéndose de su enemigo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 Semanas después, del regreso de la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki a Konoha.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Consejo de Clanes, los Ancianos y el Consejo Civil, se encontraban reunidos, el Consejo Civil, nuevamente estaba detractando al Yondaime, por abandonar la aldea, en pos del entrenamiento de "Los Demonios". En ese instante, ingresaron en el salón, por lo cual, todos se quedaron en silencio y Minato coloco un Mapa del Continente.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Minato? —Pregunto Danzo.

—Ocurre, que hemos descubierto detrás de que, van Obito y sus marionetas de Akatsuki —dijo Minato.

— ¡OBITO! —Grito Kakashi alterado— ¡¿DE QUE HABLA, SENSEI?!

— ¡KAKASHI, CAYATE! —Le grito una enfadada Kushina, haciendo que todos los hombres se aterraran.

— _ **Me fascina cuando Kushina se enfada**_ —dijo Mayu divertida, desde el interior de Naruto, sorprendiendo al Jinchuriki y a su primogénita.

—Lo que ocurre, es que de algún modo, Obito sobrevivió y algo ocurrió, haciéndole volverse un enemigo de Konoha, en algún momento, fundo la organización de Nukenin de nombre "Akatsuki" — dijo Kaoru —Los cuales buscan a los Jinchurikis y tenían acuerdos con Homura, Danzo y Koharu; entre dichos acuerdos, estaba el hecho de que, una pareja de Iryō-nin de NE, tomarían muestras de las células de Kushina, para tener los Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uzumaki, mientras que ella daba a luz —Todos se congelaron, nadie decía nada.

Sin esperárselo de ningún lado, 3 sombras aparecieron, todos contuvieron la respiración ¿Cómo era esto posible?; Entendían que Kurenai, deseara atacar al bastardo que quiso dañar a su Sensei pero... ¿Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui?; Kaoru sonrió y coloco una mano en el hombro de cada Uchiha.

—Tras la masacre Uchiha —Continuo hablando Kaoru —Homura, Danzo y Koharu, se presentaron ante Itachi y le ordenaron volverse un Nukenin y un espía en Akatsuki. Danzo le arranco uno de sus ojos a Shisui, para seguir portando el Kotoamatsukami, que se había perdido 24 horas antes de la masacre. Dicho Kotoamatsukami, pertenecía a Uchiha Kagami —Kaoru dejo caer 18 sobres de manila que decían: "CONFIDENCIAL" —Por su patriotismo hacia Konoha, Shisui se sacrificó despertando el Mangekyō Sharingan de Itachi y luego Itachi, ocasiono la Masacre de su propio Clan, para evitar una rebelión y finalmente, se convirtió en un Nukenin y espía en Akatsuki, por órdenes de Shimura Danzo; años antes, se habían dado las masacres a los Clanes Uzumaki y Senju; la masacre al Clan Senju se dio para encadenar a Tsunade y a Nawaki a Konoha y tener el prestigio de tener a los últimos 2 Senju en la aldea y de ese modo, ambos serian fieles a la aldea, pero nadie previo un error en una guerra y Nawaki fue asesinado por fuego aliado de los ANBUS de NE, un gran error de los ANBUS de Danzo, esto ocasiono que Tsunade, se alejara de Konoha y finalmente, la masacre al Clan Uzumaki, en el cual el Sandaime Raikage, el Sandaime Mizukage, el Sandaime Kazekage, el Nidaime Tsuchikage, fueron encerrados en el Kotoamatsukami, para masacrar a los Uzumaki y que Kyubi permaneciera en Konoha y que su lealtad fuera hacia Konoha y… finalmente y como no: El intento por arrastrar a MI hijo y a MIS nietos, hacia sus manos para obtener el poder de Ritsuko-Sama —Nadie lo vio venir y ni siquiera Danzo, pudo activar el Izanagi, cuando la **Chakra Chēn (Cadena de Chakra)** de Kushina, la **Chakra Ha (Cuchilla de Chakra)** de Saori, el **Rasengan** de Kaito y la **Chakra Kama (Guadaña de Chakra)** de Naruto, le asesinaron a él y a sus compañeros, sin piedad.

—Vaya día, ¿no? —Pregunto Naruto a sus hermanos quienes asintieron y salieron de la oficina, para ir a comer algo.

Todos se quedaron en la oficina con una gota tras sus cabezas ¿Iban a comer tras asesinar a los ancianos? En fin, nadie protestaría por ello.

—Se parece mucho a ti, Okasan —dijo Minato de forma pesanda, antes de caer sobre su silla.


	15. Suerte

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Franchute: No especificamos que el Kakashi que luchaba contra Itachi, era un Kage Bushin.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Suerte**

 **::::::::::::::::**

—Ryusa Bakuryu no Jutsu (Jutsu Avalancha del Desierto) —Exclamo Gaara, alzando sus brazos al aire y causando que una ola de arena, golpeara a la Nukenin, lanzándola al aire —Asi que tu perteneces a Akatsuki, ¿he?

—Ah… veo que sabes de dónde vengo y ahora… — La Kunoichi sonrió, mientras que grandes cantidades de ceniza, la rodeaban— ¡CONOCERAS MI PODER! —La Kunoichi alzo sus brazos, mientras que una nube gris aparecía a sus espaldas y Gaara abría sus ojos.

—Tu… no… no es posible… —dijo Gaara, reconociendo lo que estaba a espaldas de la Kunoichi quien sonrió.

Era una dama de cabello largo azul, ojos dorados, llevaba una camisilla lila y un pantalón blanco.

—No soy ella —dijo la Kunoichi —Es verdad que sirvo a Akatsuki, pero soy ella, ella era mi abuela.

—Entonces… ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Gaara— **¡Ken Sabaku! (Espadas del Desierto)** —La arena tomo forma de Espadas y quedaron flotando.

—Mi nombre es Kyoko —dijo la chica de cabello azul— **¡Asshu-Kyū! (Esferas de Ceniza)** —La ceniza a sus espaldas, tomo forma de esferas y fue hacia Gaara.

— **¡Ninpo: Katana Tanuki no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Espada de Mapache)** —La mano derecha de Gaara, fue recubierta por la arena tomo forma de una Espada, con la cual corto las esferas de cenizas y se abalanzó, contra su rival.

— **¡Hashi Kurosubō! (Ballesta de Ceniza)** —exclamo Kyoko, moldeando una ballesta… con ceniza.

Gaara se acercó a gran velocidad a su rival, quien apenas pudo reaccionar, para lanzar una esfera de ceniza.

Las arenas del desierto se cubrieron de sangre, mientras que Obito observaba todo desde una distancia segura.

—Vaya… jamás me habría esperado este resultado —pensó, antes de girarse y ver una Hacha caer sobre él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Frontera entre Taki y Kusa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ya déjanos en paz! —Grito un Nukenin, quien no llevaba bandana alguna, se giró y vio como de sus **20** compañeros, solo quedaban él y otra par— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —Exclamo el mismo Nukenin, lanzo un potente chorro de agua de gran presión, con el cual talo todos los arboles a su alrededor, esperando ver a su atacante.

— ¡ **Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu**! ( _Elemento Viento_ **:** **Jutsu Ola del Vacío** ) —Exclamo un enemigo. Desde las sombras de los árboles, salió una hoja de viento.

Uno de los Nukenin, coloco sus brazos en "X", bloqueando la Shinkūha— ¡MUESTRATE, AHORA! —Grito el enemigo.

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, una chaqueta de hombros y brazos negros, torso naranja, asi como un pantalón naranja; se posó ante su rival.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! —Grito su enemigo— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME?! — Repitió, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos.

—Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (E. Fuego: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Fuego) —Exclamo una voz a sus espaldas carbonizando a su enemigo. Salió un joven de cabello rojo largo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules y llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco —Buen trabajo, Naruto.

—Gracias Kaito —dijo el rubio, sonriéndole a su hermano —Andando, siento el Chakra de Saori cerca de aquí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelirroja de ojos lila, estaba ante un Shinobi de Otogakure, al cual estaba torturando.

Kaito y Naruto, solo se recostaron sobre un árbol, mientras que veían a Saori torturar a su rival, hasta que este, finalmente hablo.

— ¡Orochimaru-Sama, está en un laboratorio, en el mar a unos 400Km de Kumo! —Dijo el Nukenin —Se dice que está trabajando en un nuevo Juin o que está haciéndoles algo a los Shinobis de la Isla Hoshi.

—Bien, puedes irte —dijo Saori, mientras que Kaito se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, escucharon un movimiento en el árbol, sobre el cual estaba Naruto, junto con Ritsuko y Mayu. EL Nukenin sonrió.

—Namikaze Naruto, el Jinchuriki de Kyubi —Murmuro el Shinobi de Kumo, antes de realizar sellos.

— ¡¿Pero que estas…?! —Saori no pudo preguntar, ya que Kaito, tomo a su novia/hermana, por la cintura, al tiempo que una mano de Chakra blanco los tomaba a ambos y los alejaba de allí, mientras que el Shinobi explotaba, dejando un gran cráter — **Kazán Fūin (Sellos Volcánicos)** , causan que el cuerpo se convierta en Magma, que puede cubrir inclusive **500** metros a la redonda…

— ¡Mierda! —gritaron los 5. Saori, Kaito, Naruto, Ritsuko y Mayu, se alejaban del lugar, mientras que la lava se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡¿No hay algún modo de detener la lava?! —Pregunto Kaito— ¡Porque nos está alcanzando!

— **¡Este bosque tiene** **500m!** —Dijo Ritsuko — **Asi que no debería de sorprenderte… si todo el bosque queda reducido a nada… ¿Okasan?** —Pregunto la Kitsune, al ver que la Okami hacia sellos.

— **¡Jūryoku no Kabe no Jutsu! (Jutsu Muro Gravitatorio)** —Exclamo, al tiempo que la lava los bordeaba — **La lava es como el agua, se junta luego de esquivar un obstáculo, aún tenemos que salir.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—A partir de ahora, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, según avancemos en nuestros planes —dijo "Madara"

— ¿Qué propones? —Pregunto Pein.

—Llama a Kisame, necesito a Iwa en medio de un diluvio —dijo "Madara" —Literalmente, claro está— No pasaron muchos minutos, hasta que llego Kisame, con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quieres que destruya Iwa? —Pregunto Kisame sonriente, pero "Madara" negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito que hayan muchos damnificados —Explico "Madara" —Luego, necesito que vayan por el Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

—Déjamelo a mí, Itachi —dijo Kisame sonriente, viendo la aldea.

—Por supuesto —dijo Itachi de brazos cruzados —Después de todo, eres tú, quien tiene el Suiton, yo tengo Katon.

—Bueno —dijo Kisame— Pero aun asi, tú posees el **Sharingan** , podrías copiar mi Jutsu y haríamos esto, más rápido—Itachi asintió con la cabeza, Kisame sonrió, realizo sellos— **¡** **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu!** ( **E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas** ) —Kisame escupió el agua desde su boca y **3** olas fueron hacia Iwa.

— **¡** **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha** **!** **(** **E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas** **)** —Exclamo Itachi, repitiendo el Jutsu.

En pocos segundos, toda Iwa se encontraba bajo las agua.

—Andando, tenemos que ir por el Jinchuriki de Kyubi —Itachi se puso pálido nuevamente — _Solo espero que Kaoru-Sensei no se encuentre o… peor aún, encontrarme con Kushina-Sensei… cualquiera de ellas me castra, me sacan los ojos, se los trasplantan a Naruto y ponen a una Kitsune a que me devore —Pensó el Uchiha_ — _Si nos encontramos con ellas, no creo que Kisame sobreviva._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prisión Kaosu Rengo (Unión del Caos)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! —Grito un guardia, pero Obito solo avanzo hacia sus rivales, se sacó su guante, mientras que los guardias corrían hacia él, al momento en el que los recuerdos invadían su mente.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Tobi (Zetsu) —llamo Madara al Zetsu-Remolino, quien miro al anciano —Recubre el cuerpo de Obito, asi lo hizo —Luego, a paso lento, en anciano camino hacia el "Árbol de Genes de Hashirama" — ¡Despierta! —Ordeno, tocando con su bastón, a uno de los Zetsus, el Zetsu que despertó, tenía una forma demoniaca._

— _**¿Si, mi amo?**_ _—dijo el Zetsu-Demoniaco con una voz, que Obito pensó que era sarcástica._

— _Te necesito, para poder salir de aquí, tengo que mostrarle algo a Obito —dijo Madara, el Zetsu-Demoniaco, cayo de pie, abrió su boca y parecía devorar al anciano._

— _¡Madara! —Grito Obito, pero la mano de Zetsu, le detuvo, Madara se giró, era como una armadura, al igual que lo era Tobi (Zetsu) para Obito._

— _Vamos —dijo Madara, ambos salieron de la base en Kusa y se dirigieron a Iwa._

 _En pocas horas, llegaron a Iwa, pasando frente a las narices de los Shinobis, llegaron a un lugar repleto de piedras altas y puntiagudas, a las cuales Madara llamo "Bosque de Púas", no tardaron mucho en llegar a un templo de apariencia muy antiguo._

— _¿Un Templo? —Pregunto Obito._

— _No es solo un templo —dijo Madara. Ambos entraron y en el centro de la habitación, rodeado por agua, había un pedestal y sobre dicho pedestal un huevo de color rojo con puntos blancos._

— _¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Obito._

— _¿Me creerías si te dijera, que es un huevo y contiene a un ser artificial, al cual inclusive los Kamis, llegaron a temer en la "Era Oscura"? —Pregunto Madara —Si la Luna de Sangre, golpea el huevo con su luz, la criatura renacerá. Un ser de gran belleza, pero letal._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¡Te acabo de hacer una pregunta! — Pregunto el guardia— ¿Quién eres?

—Olvídalo —dijo su compañero, alzando su Katana para decapitarlo, pero para su sorpresa, atravesó el cuerpo de su enemigo, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Obito lo tomo de su camisa y lo lanzo contra uno de sus compañeros, tomo la Katana caída y los decapito a ambos, los demás Samuráis se lanzaron sobre él, pero usando su Kamui y su habilidad en Kenjutsu, pudo matarlos a todos.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto la persona en la celda.

—Uchiha Madara —dijo el Uchiha —Te concedo tu libertad a cambio de tu lealtad a mí y a…

—Akatsuki, eso ya lo sé —dijo la persona en la celda —Y tú no eres Madara... te me haces familiar —dijo oliendo el aire —Que bah… ya te recordare después.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **16**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Veo Kyoko… que pusiste a prueba al Kazekage —dijo Kisame.

—Asi fue Kisame, pero… ese Baka era bástate fuerte —dijo Kyoko sacudiéndose la ropa de arena — ¡Huich! Ya me he dado 3 duchas y aun no se me quita la comezón de la arena de ese Baka Jinchuriki.

—Muy bien —dijo "Madara" mirándolos a todos, estudiándolos lentamente —Itachi, necesito que vayas a Konoha y recuperes el brazo derecho de Danzo...

—Y el Sharingan de Shisui, ya lo sé —dijo Itachi —Vámonos Kisame, de paso, si podemos, atraparemos… —Hizo frente a sus temores— atraparemos a Naruto.

—Tengan cuidado, sobre todo, ten cuidado con Kushina —advirtió Madara —Es una mujer que ha perdido a un hijo y hará lo que sea por recuperarlo, a pesar de saber, que nada de lo que haga funcionara. Además… Kaoru es una verdadera maestra del derramamiento de sangre y… disfruta masacrar a sus enemigos.

—T… Tendremos cuidado Madara, no te preocupes, evitaremos un combate directo —dijo Kisame pálido, antes de desaparecer, junto a Itachi.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

Por algún motivo, los Kamis Izanagi e Izanami, estaban en contra de Itachi y Kisame, habían llegado al bosque de Konoha y se encontraron con Sasuke.

— ¡Hoy vas a morir Itachi! ¡He estado esperando, por encontrarte, para matarte, por lo que le hiciste, a nuestro clan! —grito Sasuke, antes de formar el **Chidory** y correr hacia Itachi y Kisame.

— **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones Comedores)** —Exclamo Kisame, lanzado **5** Tiburones de agua que atraparon a Sasuke, mordiéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Baka Otōto —dijo Itachi mirándolo —No puedes matarme.

— ¡¿ESO CREES?! —Pregunto Sasuke enfadado, realizando sellos.

—De todos modos, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo —dijo Itachi— **¡Shinku Aki! (Caída al Vacío)** —Encerrándolo en un Genjutsu y usando un Jutsu, para enviarlo al hospital de Konoha.

—Vamos Itachi —dijo Kisame aún más nervioso, Itachi asintió.

—Puedo sentir el Chakra de Naruto, no siento a nadie junto a él —dijo Itachi, acelerando el paso.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Amaterasu Katana! (Espada de la Diosa del Sol)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que entrenaba, en su mano apareció una llama dorada alargada, lanzo un corte hacia un grupo de árboles — _Hay alguien entre los arboles..._ —Vio un par de sombras y ante él, aparecieron una pareja de… viejos conocidos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír —Itachi y el Atún andante... ¿Cómo les va chicos? —El Uchiha y el Hoshigaki le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Acaso has olvidado que somos tus enemigos, Gaki?! — Pregunto el Hoshigaki sorprendido por la actitud del Jinchuriki— ¡¿Cómo puedes saludarnos con tanta calma?!

—Oh, vamos Kisame —dijo Naruto sonriente —No hay nada de malo en ser cortes con tu enemigo, además, deberíamos de tener buenos modales todo el tiempo, ¿No te parece?

—Buen punto, Naruto-Kun… **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)** —exclamo Itachi, lanzando una veloz esfera de fuego.

— **¡Amaterasu no Hi Ken! (Puño de Fuego de la Diosa del Sol)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que sus puños se rodeaban de fuego blanco y él golpeaba físicamente, el Jutsu de Itachi, destruyéndolo.

—Eso fue sorprendente, Naruto-Kun —dijo un sonriente Kisame— ¡ **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu**! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil del Tiburón) —Kisame lanzo un remolino, que tomo la forma de un tiburón y fue hacia Naruto

— **¡** **Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Agua: Jutsu Misil del Tiburón)** —Itachi lanzo un remolino, que tomo la forma de un tiburón y fue hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió — **¡Tsuki no Tate! (Escudo de la Luna)** —Naruto extendió sus manos frente a él y una luna menguante hecha de "energía blanca" apareció, deteniendo el **Suiton Jutsu** — **¡Shōgeki Kōdō! (Choque de Eclíptico)** —Naruto junto sus manos y lanzo una esfera negra que golpeo a ambos Nukenin.

— ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!? —Se preguntaron los Nukenin.

— **¡Tsuki Katana! (Katana Lunar)** —Naruto se lanzó hacia sus rivales con su espada de magia.

Kisame alzo con Samehada, golpeando la espada de Naruto.

Naruto le pateo en el pecho, alejándolo de él y atacando.

Kisame se agacho y lanzo una patada barrida.

Naruto cayó al suelo.

Kisame alzo su espada y la bajo rápidamente.

— **¡Sora no Yoroi! (Armadura Solar)** —Naruto fue envuelto por llamas blancas, que quemaron a Samehada, que comenzó a chillar— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado)** —El tornado alzo a ambos Nukenin en el aire.

Naruto respiraba cansado, los había herido a cada uno y… su nuevo **Dojutsu** era sorprendente, aunque aún no podía usarlo en batalla, pero le había ayudado a sobrellevar la batalla, con bastante eficiencia.

— _Si Itachi no se hubiera quedado al margen, quizás… solo QUIZAS, ahora mismo, estaría en manos de Akatsuki_ —Pensó Naruto.

El cielo se oscureció, la tierra murió, volviéndose un desierto árido y una barrera dorada apareció, un Chakra familiar para los **3** hombres se hizo sentir. La espada de Kisame se incendió en llamas azules.

—Debí saber, que no se rendirían tan fácilmente… ¿Verdad? —Dijo Kaoru con una voz dulce, liberando su instinto asesino, junto con su Chakra y su Magia— USTEDES… —Ambos Nukenin sentían como sus almas se salían de sus cuerpos —…LASTIMARON… — Muy bien… ese sería un buen momento para correr—…A NARU-CHAN… —Itachi y Kisame intentaron escapar de la barrera, pero solo consiguieron electrocutarse— **¡Aisu Akuma Hassha! (Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo)** —De las manos de Kaoru salieron veloces proyectiles, que atravesaron y decapitaron a Kisame. Naruto vio cómo su madre, sacaba una espada de hielo enterrándola en la muñeca de Itachi, otra espada en su otra muñeca, otra espada en su pie derecho, otra en su pie izquierdo y la última… Naruto trago saliva. Itachi, si bien no estaba muerto, si conseguía sobrevivir, quedaría traumatizado de por vida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **17**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de ser casi asesinado (y casi castrado) por Kaoru, Itachi se comprometió a dar toda la información sobre Akatsuki de la cual disponía.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando por fin fue dado de alta, el Consejo de Clanes y el Consejo Civil, se reunieron, Itachi dijo todo sobre Akatsuki: Nombres de los miembros, Kekkei Genkai, Chakra Elemental, etc.

—Muy bien, en vista de que Itachi nos ha dado una valiosa información, propongo ponerlo en servicio —dijo Kaoru, más de un Consejero Civil, quiso protestar, pero Kaoru los asesino sin miramiento y se giró hacia los pálidos, Consejeros Shinobis —Bueno, propongo que Uchiha Itachi entre como Capitán ANBU y de paso, me ayudara con el entrenamiento de Naruto-Kun, asi como los entrenamientos de Kaito-Kun y Saori-Chan —Algunos Consejeros deseaban hablar, pero después de los recientes acontecimientos, no se atrevieron. Asi que aceptaron sin rechistar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un pergamino fue hallado ante la habitación de Obito quien lo abrió, encontrándose con la cabeza de Kisame y muchos peces.

— _Un mensaje común entre el crimen organizado Occidental_ —Razono rápidamente — _Kisame está muerto, ahora duerme con los peces… tengo que andarme con cuidado o Kaoru me asesinara._

—Hola —dijo Orochimaru sonriente, apareciendo, mediante un Shunshin, haciendo que Obito saltara hacia atrás— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Ah… eres tú, Orochimaru —dijo "Madara" —Namikaze Kaoru… es una enemiga, la cual me arrepentiré por haberme cruzado en su camino.

— ¿Namikaze Kaoru? —Pregunto Orochimaru— ¿La abuela del Jinchuriki de Kyubi?

—Fue resucitada y ahora es la madre de Naruto —dijo "Madara" pasándose una mano por su cabello —Asesino a Kisame y a Itachi y me envió, la cabeza de Kisame.

—Es un mensaje típico, entre los criminales de Occidente —dijo Orochimaru —Kisame, ahora duerme con los peces.

— ¡Estoy perdiendo esta batalla contra Naruto! —razono "Madara" —A este paso, el Plan Ojo de Luna, no se llevara a cabo.

—Tendrás que adelantarlo todo —dijo Orochimaru.

—No puedo hacerlo, sin los Jinchurikis y sin el Chakra de los Bijus —Explico "Madara".

—Entonces cambia el Modus Operandi —dijo Orochimaru.

—Como sea —dijo "Madara" — ¿Qué quieres?

—Deseaba comentarte, que he dado con el mineral, que me pediste, hace 2 años —dijo Orochimaru sonriente.

— ¿Mineral que te pedí, hace 2 años? —Pregunto "Madara" haciendo memoria.

—Ese mineral de **Kuma no Kuni (País de los Osos)** —dijo Orochimaru, mientras que su interlocutor, ponía una pose pensativa —Aquel mineral que reemplazaría al Hierro y la Plata.

— ¡Ya lo recordé! —dijo eufórico "Madara", Orochimaru sonrió.

—Mira por la ventana —dijo Orochimaru, "Madara" vio un cubo de un tamaño titánico de un color oscuro.

—Arigato, Orochimaru —dijo Obito —Toma, aquí está tu obsequio —dijo extendiéndole un par de ojos Sharingan, directamente desde su laboratorio.

—Es un placer, hacer negocios contigo, Uchiha Obito —dijo Orochimaru, mientras que se hundía en el suelo. Obito trastabillo.

— _Esa maldita serpiente… ¿Cómo puede saber algo asi?_ —Se preguntó Obito, llevando una mano a su mentón, estaba asustado y con mucha razón. Si extendía dicha información, Orochimaru podría entrar en las filas Shinobi de cualquier aldea y se sabría que él era un Nukenin de Konoha, el solo pensar que el Hokage pusiera precio a su cabeza, le calaba los huesos — _Bueno, no importa, aunque Orochimaru, sepa mi verdadera identidad, al final, yo triunfare._


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **18**

 **::::**

Obito se recostó en un pilar que sostenía el techo de la base de Akatsuki, dejo el abanico de Madara en el suelo.

— _Debo de tener mucho cuidado o acabare por perderlo todo, en manos de los Namikaze-Uzumaki_ —Pensó Obito con cierto rencor hacia su Sensei.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—He… Okasan —dijo Minato.

—Te escucho, Mina-Chan —dijo Kaoru.

— ¿Por qué realizar un viaje con los niños hasta "El Desierto Muerto"? —Pregunto Minato, notaron como la vegetación cambiaba, llevaban unas 18 horas caminando, cuando todos se sentaron a descansar.

—No… no lo entiendo… — dijo Kaito respirando pesadamente y sentándose en el suelo— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Bāchan no parece estar cansada?

—Okasan fue resucitada por Shinigami-Sama —dijo Naruto, quien parecía a punto de quedarse sin voz y recostado sobre un árbol —Segura... seguramente, aquello… aquello conlleva a… una gran resistencia… física.

— **Kaito, Saori, pónganse de pie** — dijo Ritsuko apareciendo repentinamente, Naruto se colgó de ella, para no caerse — **Si se sientan, cuando sigamos, será más difícil el poder ponerse de pie… si seguimos a este ritmo, estaremos en 24 horas, en "El Desierto Muerto"**

—Kaito-Kun, Saori-Chan —dijo Kushina, dándoles botellas de agua a sus hijos— ¿Quieres, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto ofreciéndole una botella con agua, pero el rubio negó de forma cortes, haciendo que Kushina bajara la mirada, en eso, Kaoru se convirtió en un poderoso tornado.

— ¡OBACHAN! —Gritaron Kaito y Saori, cubriéndose, cuando el tornado alzo algunas hojas e hierva.

— ¡OKASAN! —Grito Minato, Naruto no dijo nada, al estarse curando con el Senjutsu, pudo percatarse.

— ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS…?! —Mascullo Kushina molesta, cubriéndose del viento.

—Okasan es genial —dijo Naruto sonriente y todos le miraron —Okasan, creo un Bushin, con **Kaze no Mahō** , no sabía que podía fusionarse la magia y el Chakra.

— ¿No sabias? — Pregunto Itachi — ¿O nunca lo habías intentado? —Itachi estaba absorto, sabía que Kaoru podía usar Magia y Chakra, pero jamás se habría imaginado algo asi.

—No lo sabía Itachi —dijo Naruto, un tanto enfadado con el Uchiha. Segundos después, apareció Kaoru, tras hacer uso de algo parecido al Hiraishin.

—Lamento haber desaparecido de ese modo —dijo Kaoru acariciando su cabello —Sentí algo a un par de metros y tuve que ir a ver que era.

— ¿Sentiste? —Preguntaron Naruto y Minato al tiempo, Kaoru asintió— ¡Wow, Okasan! No sabía que eras una Ninja Sensor —A todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas, al escuchar a los rubios, hablando al mismo tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegaron finalmente a su lugar de entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, Naruto-Kun, quiero que inicies entrenado tus Jutsus **Fūton** y tu **Nisshoku no Mahō** , confió en que Ritsuko te ayude con algunos Jutsus **Fūton** —dijo Kaoru y el rubio asintió —Itachi-Kun, serás perseguido por los Kitsunes de Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Kaoru, Kushina sonrió.

— _No de nuevo_ —pidió mentalmente Itachi, sin ganas de correr, pero al ver a las 4 Kitsunes hembras, que parecían querer violarlo, salió a correr.

—Kaito-Kun —dijo Kaoru quiero que mejores y compactes lo más que puedas tu **Rasengan** — Kaito realizo un saludo militar a su abuela —Saori-Chan, quiero que busques una fuente de agua que deberías de encontrar, al oeste de este mismo desierto y entrenes tus Jutsus **Suiton** —Saori asintió y salió a buscar la fuerte de agua, de la que hablaba de su abuela —Minato-Kun, Kushina-Chan, quiero que entrenen en Jutsu elemental, estará prohibido usar el **Hiraishin** y las **Chakra Buki**.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::**

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Orochimaru?! —Pregunto un furioso Jiraiya.

—Solo quiero lo que me pertenece —dijo Orochimaru sonriente, antes de lanzar su Espada Kusanagi, pero curiosamente, Kusanagi ahora tenia su hoja negra.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Jiraiya coloco una mano en el suelo, sacando una espada de gran tamaño y con gran parecido a Kubikiribōchō — _Esta... no es la misma Kusanagi de hace años._

Orochimaru sonrió complacido por la aparición de la Zanbatō. Estiro su brazo y su mano.

Jiraiya vio que Orochimaru, podía manejar la Kusanagi, solo con verla desde lejos y manejarla a la distancia con su mano derecha, se agacho, cuando Orochimaru pensó, que podría matarle.

—Nada mal Jiraiya —Orochimaru fue hacia Jiraiya y lanzo un corte en diagonal. Jiraiya tomo la Zanbatō y bloqueo el ataque de Orochimaru, para luego dar un corte horizontal. —Eso habría servido Jiraiya —El Gama Senin abrió sus ojos, —Si tan solo, yo, hubiera estado en el rango de ataque —Orochimaru estaba de pie sobre la enorme espada empuñada por el Gama Sen'nin.

— **¡** **Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu** **! (** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala en Llamas** **)** —Exclamo Jiraiya, pero Orochimaru ya no estaba sobre su espada, al girarse, sintió como Orochimaru lo tomo por el cuello, de lo cual habría podido liberarse, de no ser porque Kusanagi, estaba cubierta por llamas rosas, que le indujeron una peligrosa maldición, cuando Orochimaru enterró a Kusanagi en el vientre de Jiraiya.

—Vivirás Jiraiya —dijo Orochimaru a medida que se alejaba del Gama Sen'nin e ingresaba en Konoha, donde los guardias estaban dormidos —Dame mis saludos al viejo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— _No hay nadie_ —Pensó Orochimaru complacido, se acercó a los ANBUS adolecentes del Clan Uchiha, quienes entrenaban, se relamió los labios y realizo sellos— **¡Ninpo: Hachūrui kyodaina Shunshin no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsus Gran Cuerpo Parpadeante Reptiliano)** —Todos los ANBUS Uchiha, desaparecieron, junto con Orochimaru — _Tengo el Jutsu indicado, para convertirlos en marionetas… ¿Quién diría que los viejos del Consejo, llegarían al punto de inducir a Sasuke-Kun, en un coma, para que las Kunoichis de NE lo violaran?_ — Orochimaru sonrió — _Gracias por todo, Danzo._


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **19**

 **::::**

En 2 años, se habían conseguido grandes avances.

Kaito: Había creado: El **Fūton: Rasengan** ; **Ōdama Rasengan** y el **Fūton: Rasengan Shuriken**. Asi como poder acceder al **Sen'nin Modo** , con el contrato del Clan Gama.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saori: Había conseguido acceder al modo Sen'nin y había creado **3** Jutsus: **Sen'nin Modo: Suiton: Rasengan (Modo Ermitaño E. Agua: Esfera Espiral); Suiton: Yoroi Mizu no Jutsu (E. Agua: Armadura Jutsu de Agua)** con la cual, podía crear proyectiles y dragones de agua y finalmente, su Jutsu más fuerte hasta la fecha: **Suiton: Fūton: Kori no Megami no Jutsu (E. Agua: E. Viento: Diosa del Hielo)**. Un estado temporal, de gran parecido al **Sen'nin Modo** , que le permitía lanzar Jutsus **Hyoton** a altas velocidades.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero, nadie sabía sobre los alcances de Naruto, solo Ritsuko y sabían algo y ellas casi no hablaban con su Kushina o Minato, ya que les tenían cierto odio, por el abandono a Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Homura! —grito Koharu, al encontrar a su compañero en el suelo, al acercarse y comprobar su pulso, lo encontró muerto, sin ver mucho a sus alrededores, solo lo saco de allí con un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Morgue de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Iryō-nin, dijeron que la hora de defunción fue cerca de las **12:00** m ¿La causa? Un paro cardíaco, tras una fuerte emoción.

—La desaparición de los miembros del Proyecto Renacimiento —pensó rápidamente Koharu, llegando a la razón lógica, en pocos segundos; salió del hospital, se colocó en un campo abierto— ¡ANBUS! —5 ANBUS de NE, aparecieron —Busquen pistas en NE, sobre la desaparición de los miembros del Proyecto Renacimiento —Los ANBUS desaparecieron, tan rápido, como llegaron. Media hora después, los ANBUS se presentaron ante Koharu —Asi que fue cosa de Orochimaru, ¿No?

—Su olor esta por todo el lugar, Koharu-Sama —dijo un ANBU.

—Reúnan **5** escuadrones y realicen una operación rastrillo —ordeno Koharu, los ANBUS asintieron y desaparecieron en un gigantesco Shunshin — _Tu no ganaras Orochimaru, eso… te lo juro_ —Pensó llena de odio, hacia el Hebi Sen'nin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorio de Orochimaru en Kusa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Orochimaru sonrió y se reunió con sus mejores Jōnin de Kusa en su laboratorio, el entrenamiento de los Uchiha, iniciaría inmediatamente.**

—Roku —dijo Orochimaru y al instante, apareció un Shinobi musculoso, tenia el # **6** tatuado en el pecho, asi como una máscara ANBU y un par de grandes martillos —Quiero que vayas en busca de Namikaze Minato y lo asesines, apenas lo veas.

—Hai, Orochimaru-Sama —dijo Roku.

—Pero no iras solo —dijo Orochimaru— ¡KIDOMARU! —El susodicho descendiente del Clan Kaguya, se presentó ante su líder —Roku y tú, irán a Konoha, en busca de Namikaze Minato y su familia, cuando los encuentren… asesínenlos, sin miramientos.

Ambos Nukenin desaparecieron, yendo en busca de los miembros de la estirpe Namikaze, para matarlo y cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **::::::::::::::::**

—Claramente, usted no es de por aquí —dijo el cantinero.

—Asi es —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, bebiendo Sake.

— ¿Qué lo trae a Amegakure, señor? —pregunto el cantinero.

—Estoy escribiendo un libro… —dijo el hombre, bebiendo —Un libro gastronómico, vine a Amegakure, para probar, algunos platillos.

—Bueno —dijo el cantinero —A 2 cuadras de aquí, hay un restaurante, el mejor de toda Amegakure.

—Muchas gracias, amigo —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, pagando por el Sake y saliendo —Hum… es curioso pero… juraría que conozco, ese espectro de Chakra —Pensó, realizo sellos de manos — ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! —Un par de sapos aparecieron.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jiraiya-Chan? —Pregunto Fukasaku.

—Un espectro de Chakra —dijo Jiraiya —Un… un rastro de Chakra.

— ¿Qué clase de rastro? —Pregunto Fukasaku.

—El rastro de Rinnegan —dijo Jiraiya— **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala en Llamas)** —Jiraiya escupió una gran esfera de llamas.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo su atacante, ambos Jutsu golpearon el uno contra el otro, pero el Jutsu de Jiraiya gano terreno —Jiraiya Gama Sen'nin... ¿Qué se siente ser un anciano y ser uno de los últimos contratistas de un Clan famélico?

—Uchiha Obito —Murmuro Jiraiya sacando un Kunai, vio al antiguo alumno de su alumno, retirar un poco su máscara, los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron como platos— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el **Rinnegan**?

—Dale las gracias a Madara —murmuro Obito, antes de sacar el abanico del Uchiha y lanzarse contra Jiraiya.

 **Obito vs Jiraiya, una gran batalla, estaba por comenzar.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **20**

 **::::**

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Minato, quien sangraba de su frente.

—Soy Roku y él es Kidōmaru —dijo el Shinobi de gran fuerza física.

—Yo me hago cargo de Roku, chicos, ayuden a Minato-Niisan —dijo Naruto.

—Yo te ayudare, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kaoru poniéndose al lado de su hijo.

— ¡Namikaze Kaoru! —grito el Shinobi de cabello blanco.

—Kaguya Kimimaru —dijo Kaoru entrecerrando los ojos —No me esperaba el volver a enfrentarte.

—Yo tampoco, vieja amiga —Kimimaru sonrió— **¡Tenshi Sendan! (Metralla de Falanges)** —Kimimaru apunto con su dedo a la pelinegra y al rubio menor, lanzando sus dedos, hacia ambos, quienes lo esquivaron.

— ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUTSU ES ESE?! — Se preguntaba Naruto mientras que esquivaba, los ataques de su enemigo— ¡ESTA USANDO SUS HUESOS COMO ARMAS!

— ¡Esa es la habilidad del Clan Kaguya, Naruto-Kun! — Hablo Kaoru— **¡** **Enjin no Ken** **!** **(** **Puño del Dios de Fuego** **)** —Kaoru rodeo sus puños de fuego, golpeando los falanges de Kimimaru.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Espero que estén preparados para perder, idiotas! —Dijo Roku sonriente— ¡Bueno, el Yondaime Hokage, aún se pone en pie! Te soy sincero, espero no haberle partido la espalda a la zorra pelirroja —Viendo a Kushina en el suelo.

— " _Maldito desgraciado"_ —Susurro Saori, utilizando su Ninjutsu medico en su misma— _"3 costillas rotas, de una sola patada"_ —Saori comenzó a realizar sellos, vio a Kaito ponerse en pie y realizar sellos también— **¡** **Suiton: Suigadan** **!** **(** **elemento agua: Jutsu colmillo bala acuático** **)** —Roku fue rodeado por un anillo de púas de agua, que luego se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, malhiriéndolo.

— ¡Hiraishin no Zanshu! (Decapitación del Dios Trueno Volador) —Exclamo Minato, una luz dorada apareció en el horizonte.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Yanagi no Mai! (Danza de Sauces)** —Exclamo Kimimaru, mientras que huesos largos y afilados, sobresalían de sus manos, hombros, rodillas y codos. Con un par de movimientos de sus piernas y de sus brazos; Naruto y Kaoru cayeron al suelo, con muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo.

—Gran trabajo, Kimimaru — dijo una voz muy conocida por el dueto de madre e hijo —Bueno, Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué te pareció…? —Naruto alzo su mirada, su sonrisa no tenía precio, asi como la sorpresa y el temor de Orochimaru, al tener frente a él a una de las Kunoichis más poderosas y mortales del mundo.

—Este… — dijo Naruto incorporándose con mucho esfuerzo —Este es el momento… en… en el que sales a correr, Orochimaru.

— " _Kuroi Ha"_ —Susurro Orochimaru — _"Namikaze Kaoru"_.

— **¡Guadaña Sombra del Dios del Fuego! (Hi no Kage Kama no Kami)** —Exclamo Kaoru, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes y reapareciendo a espaldas de Orochimaru, con la cabeza de Kimimaru en su mano —No había tenido una batalla como esta, desde mi enfrentamiento con Ichigo… ¿Lo recuerdas, Orochimaru? —Pregunto antes de estrellar la cabeza de Kimimaru, contra el vientre de Orochimaru.

—Déjame adivinar — dijo Orochimaru con un gran dolor en su vientre, por el golpe/cabezazo —Naruto-Kun, también es un Slayer, ¿verdad?

—God Slayer —respondió Kaoru tranquila —Bueno Orochimaru, ya sé como harás las cosas, asi que lo mejor, será adelantarme a los hechos... **¡Hikari no Akuma Chakram! (Chakram del Demonio de la Luz)** —En una mano sostenía una Guadaña de fuego negro y en la otra, un Chakram dorado.

Orochimaru intento desaparecer, pero el Chakram lo corto verticalmente.

—Okasan —dijo Naruto —Vamos con los demás.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato y Kushina, curaban a sus hijos, Kushina tenía uno que otro corte, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Iwagakure no Sato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Como bien sabes —Inicio a hablar Onoki, a la persona frente a él —El Consejo tiene un gran poder, inclusive aún más grande que el mío —La persona asintió —En fin… ellos… desean la muerte de la familia Namikaze y… creen que solo tú, puedes hacerlo, si te ves en peligro, da mediavuelta… Kurotsuchi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **21**

 **::::**

— _Encontrar al Yondaime Hokage y matarle, junto a todos aquellos, que lo acompañen_ —Repasaba mentalmente Kurotsuchi, su misión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Ese fue un enfrentamiento interesante, Sochi —dijo Kaoru a Naruto, quien suspiro y asintió. Kaoru se pasó una mano por su cabello y luego (Usando un Suiton Jutsu) se hecho agua en el cabello.

—Kaoru-Bāchan — dijo Kaito —Otosan, dice que sigamos hacia Asshu no Kuni —Kaoru y Naruto se pusieron de pie, mientras que eran alcanzados por Minato, Kushina, Kaito y Saori.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días de caminata después; de camino hacia Asshu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No lo entiendo — dijo Saori — ¿No se suponía que Jin-Ojisan, destruyo Asshu no Kuni?

—Asi es — dijo Kaoru, doblando su cuello, para hacerlo tronar —Jin-Kun, destruyo a sus Shinobis, para evitar un ataque a Konoha, Hiruzen, intento nombrarlo como Yondaime Hokage, pero Jin-Kun, en respuesta quemo el papeleo de Hiruzen —A todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas.

—Asi que es por ello, que hay una estatua Otosan y la avenida principal se llama "Jin" —dijo Naruto y Kaoru asintió.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Gritaron Naruto y Kaoru, empujando a los demás miembros de su familia.

— **¡Akuma Tate Hikari! (Escudo del Demonio de la luz)** —Grito Kaoru, creando una pared dorada, contra la cual se estrelló el Yōton Jutsu.

— **¡Kama Taiyō no Megami! (Guadaña de la diosa del Sol)** —Una guadaña dorada se formó en las manos de Naruto, quien corto el suelo, creando un abismo, por el cual cayo la lava.

— ¿Quién nos atacó? —Pregunto Kaito, mientras que los miembros de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, tomaban la forma de batalla MANGI.

—No lo sé, pero… según el olfato con el cual me ayuda Ritsuko-Chan, nuestro atacante, no puede estar muy lejos —dijo Naruto —Es más... ¡Esta sobre nosotros!

— **¡** **Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Lava: Jutsu de Congelamiento de Cal** **)** —Exclamo el atacante, lanzando una gran esfera de cal hidráulica, sobre la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

— **¡Fūin: Kyūshū Gappei no Jutsu! (Sello: Jutsu Absorción de Fusión)** —Exclamaron Kaito y Kushina, al mismo tiempo, señalando el cielo y un sello con forma cuadrada y dentro del cuadrado, una estrella.

Una chica apareció ante la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki; tenía el cabello negro y corto, ojos de color rosa, llevaba una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco táctico de color marrón, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos.

— ¿Se puede saber porque nos atacas, Kunoichi-San? —Pregunto Kaito enfadado.

—Vengo por la cabeza de Namikaze Minato —dijo la Kunoichi.

—Déjamelo a mí, Minato-Niisan —dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a la chica, cada uno con una sonrisa confiada.

— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Lava: Aparición de Fusión** **)** —Exclamo la chica.

— **¡Taiyō Katana! (Espada Solar)** —Exclamo Naruto, cortando el Jutsu de Kurotsuchi por la mitad, dejando a la chica sorprendida, ella jamás había escuchado de un Jutsu con dicho nombre, por no decir, que el joven ante ella, ni siquiera, había realizado sellos de manos.

— **¡Yōton:** **Yōgan Ringu no Jutsu** **! (E. Lava: Jutsu Anillo de Lava)** —La chica volvió a atacar, creando un gran anillo de fuego ardiente, que fue hacia la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

— **¡** **Runa Sankakkei** **! (Triangulo Lunar)** —Naruto extendió su mano al frente y 3 rayos de energía plateados aparecieron y adsorbieron el Jutsu de la chica, quien solo podía mirar con una gran desconcierto a su oponente, quien realizaba Jutsus, sin sellos de manos y por no decir, que sus Jutsus parecían ser alguna especie de Kekkei Genkai, claramente, más poderoso que el suyo.


	22. Chapter 21 parte 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capitulo: 21… parte 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Por tu bandana, puedo decir que vienes desde Iwa, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Naruto y la chica asintió.

—Fui enviada para matar al Yondaime Hokage —dijo la chica de cabello negro —Se me dio la orden, de matar a todo aquel, que se interpusiera en mi camino.

—En ese caso, Kunoichi-Chan, yo me pongo en tu camino —dijo Naruto sonriente, sus parpados se volvieron negros y sus ojos plateados.

— ¡¿Sen'nin Modo?! —Pregunto Minato sorprendido y estático en su lugar, Jiraiya, quien los seguía, estaba igual que Minato.

— " _Increíble"_ —Susurro Jiraiya— _"Esto… ¿Naruto contra la nieta del Tsuchikage?"_

— _¿Qué será eso del Sen'nin Modo?_ —Se preguntó Kurotsuchi — _En fin no importa_ —Realizo sellos de manos— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Lava: Aparición de Fusión** **)** —La pelinegra, escupió una gran cantidad de lava.

— **¡Tate Tsukuyomi! (Escudo de la diosa de la luna)** —Naruto junto sus manos y luego las separo, como si abriera una cortina, un Fūin con forma de luna plateada, apareció ante Naruto, cuando la lava choco con el Fūin, este hizo que la lava se alzara como una ola y se enfriara.

Kurotsuchi repitió el nombre de ese Jutsu mentalmente — _Tate Tsukuyomi…_ —Ella jamás había escuchado de ese Jutsu — _Ese Jutsu fue muy extraño, pero no importa... tengo que ganar_ —Realizo sellos de manos— **¡Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Lava: Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Kurotsuchi, lanzo 5 rocas de lava, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Amaterasu no Ken! (Espada de la diosa del sol)** —Naruto cerro sus manos, una sobre la otra y una llama dorada y alargada, apareció en sus manos, como si empuñara una espada, Naruto batió rápidamente la llama dorada y corto las rocas.

—Comienzo a enfadarme, Shinobi-San —dijo Kurotsuchi —Déjame completar mi misión y matar al Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō —Kaito, Saori y Kushina se preocuparon: Sabían que posiblemente Naruto aun odiara a Minato y a Kushina a causa de haberle abandonado cuando era un infante y ni siquiera, todo el amor de Ritsuko, Mayu y Kaoru, podrían hacer que las cicatrices en el corazón de Naruto, cerraran por completo.

—Lo lamento Kunoichi-Chan — dijo Naruto —Pero si alguien va a batirse en duelo contra Niisan, ese seré yo —El chico sonrió. Minato asintió, claramente, ambos rubios necesitarían de esa batalla, para poder acabar con los demonios de su pasado.

— ¿Niisan? —Pregunto Kurotsuchi, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Estás diciendo, que tú eres, su Otōto? —Naruto asintió —Nuestra información, no señala que él tuviera un hermano, sino que tenía **3** hijos, tampoco señalaba que... — La chica se congelo, la reconoció según las historias y se congelo —K… Ku… Kuroi no Ha…

—Kuroi no Ha o Namikaze Kaoru, mi madre —dijo Naruto sonriente —En fin… ¿Lista para acabar con esto?

Kurotsuchi, salió de su impresión y asintió.

— **¡** **Yōton Chakra Mōdo** **!** **(** **Modo Chakra de E. Lava** **)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi, rodeándose de lava y fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Fōsu Megami: Ka fuka: Nisshoku! (Fuerza de Diosas: Sobrecarga: Eclipse)** —Naruto se rodeó de un aura gris y fue hacia Kurotsuchi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre protestas, Kaoru les saco de allí: Minato, Kushina, Kaito y Saori; fueron jalados hacia algo parecido a un Kamui, por obra de Kaoru, quien ya sabían del gran choque de energías, que se daría a penas, ellos dos, chocaran sus puños y el Chakra y la Magia, entraran en resonancia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde Asshu no Kuni, se pudo vislumbrar, una gran explosión, casi al mismo tiempo, una pareja de Kitsunes apareció y comenzaron a rasgar la tierra, hasta crear el sello de un **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** , vertieron Chakra, la explosión de invocación, hizo su aparición y cuando el humo se disipo allí estaban: Naruto, Ritsuko y Mayu.

Tras llegar y encontrar un lugar para descansar, un entrenamiento intensivo dio lugar: Naruto, Kaito y Saori, fueron arrojados a un pozo y un gran laberinto se formó alrededor de los **3** jóvenes.

En esa primera semana, le preguntaron a Naruto que paso con Kurotsuchi, pero el chico no contesto, tampoco Ritsuko o Mayu, hablaron sobre eso.


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hermanos Asesinos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obito había conocido finalmente al tal Uchiha Shin y se había comprometido a servirle, con una única condición.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Pregunto Shin._

— _La destrucción de Konoha no Sato y de Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Obito apretando sus puños —Por culpa de Naruto… todos mis planes, se han retrasado... ahora a pesar de tener el Tenseigan en mi poder, no creo que aquello sea suficiente, como para lograr mi meta._

— _Eso se debe, a que no estas enfocándote, como debes, Madara — dijo Shin impasible, justo como el Madara original —Realizar un Genjutsu de ese calibre, solo conseguirías que crean en lo que ELLOS desean creer; ellos verán el mundo que desean ver, no el que TU, deseas enseñarles._

— _¿Algún consejo? —Pregunto "Madara"_

— _Uno —dijo Shin —Mis… "Hijos" no serán suficientes efectivos, para un ataque a gran escala —Obito asintió —Debes hacer, que un pequeño número, de nuevos seguidores, sigan tu sueño y que tu sueño… los conduzca a los sueños individuales, de cada uno._

 _Obito asintió._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **22:00 Asshu no Sato (Ruinas)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Solo se veían ruinas de lo que en algún momento, fue una majestuosa aldea, además, de que habían claras marcas de Fūton, Suiton, Hyoton y magia elemental.

Se podían ver 6 bolsas de dormir: En un par de bolsas, dormía una pareja compuesta por un rubio (Minato) y una pelirroja (Kushina); en una tercera bolsa dormían: Un pelirrojo (Kaito) y en otra separada dormía una rubia (Saori); en una bolsa dormía una pelinegra (Kaoru) y en la última bolsa (de un tamaño considerable) dormían: Un rubio (Naruto), una pelirroja (Ritsuko) y una pelinegra (Mayu)

El entrenamiento de ese día había resultado exhaustivo.

Kaito tuvo que entrenar: **Fūton (E. Viento)** y **Katon (E. Fuego)**. Usando 2Jūryoku Fūin (Sellos de Gravedad), **10** veces su peso. Su abuela estaba loca, si ese entrenamiento no lo mataba, seguramente el siguiente, acabaría con él.

Saori tuvo que entrenar: **Furoton (E. Escarcha).** Usando **Jūryoku Fūin** , **6** veces su peso y siendo rodeada por un tornado, cortesía de Mayu y su **Ranton (E. Tormenta)** , quedo exhausta, al finalizar su _(tortura)_ ¡Entrenamiento!

Naruto tuvo que entrenar: **Fūton (E. Viento)** , **Suiton (E. Agua)** , **Hyoton (E. Hielo)** y **Nisshoku no Mahō (Magia de Eclipse)**. Con **3 Jūryoku Fūin (Sellos de Gravedad)** , **15** veces su peso.

Minato y Kushina también entrenaron, pero ninguno de los 3 jóvenes, sabia de que se trató el entrenamiento de ellos, ya que fue privado, con Kaoru, Ritsuko y Mayu como instructoras, solo sabían, que su semblante era el de aquellos que habían visto a la muerte a los ojos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después… Templo de Mori no Kuni (País del Bosque)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Las leyendas cuentan, que por estos lugares, solían vivir un grupo de Ninsō —dijo Kuroi Zetsu —Los cuales, tenían una gran afinidad con Jinton (E. Magnetico)

— ¿Por qué… vivir… en un… bosque? —Pregunto uno de los "Clones/hijos" de Shin, que acompañaban al grupo.

— _ **E**_ **s** _ **t**_ **e** _ **b**_ **o** _ **s**_ **q** _ **u**_ **e** _ **,**_ **e** _ **s**_ **m** _ **u**_ **y** _ **e**_ **s** _ **p**_ **e** _ **c**_ **i** _ **a**_ **l** —dijo Tobi (Zetsu) — _ **E**_ **n** _ **a**_ **l** _ **g**_ **u** _ **n**_ **o** _ **s**_ **s** _ **u**_ **e** _ **l**_ **o** _ **s…**_ **s** _ **i**_ **e** _ **s**_ **c** _ **a**_ **r** _ **b**_ **a** _ **s,**_ **e** _ **n**_ **c** _ **o**_ **n** _ **t**_ **r** _ **a**_ **r** _ **a**_ **s** _ **o**_ **r** _ **o,**_ **a** _ **q**_ **u** _ **í…**_ — Tobi (Zetsu) extendió sus brazos, dando a entender que hablaba de todo el alrededor — **…A** _ **l**_ **e** _ **s**_ **c** _ **a**_ **r** _ **b**_ **a** _ **r,**_ **e** _ **n**_ **c** _ **o**_ **n** _ **t**_ **r** _ **a**_ **r** _ **a**_ **s** _ **m**_ **e** _ **t**_ **a** _ **l,**_ **m** _ **e**_ **t** _ **a**_ **l** _ **e**_ **n** _ **u**_ **n** _ **e**_ **x** _ **t**_ **r** _ **a**_ **ñ** _ **o e**_ **s** _ **t**_ **a** _ **d**_ **o** _ **,**_ **q** _ **u**_ **e** _ **p**_ **e** _ **r**_ **m** _ **i**_ **t** _ **i**_ **r** _ **á**_ **s** _ **u**_ **m** _ **o**_ **l** _ **d**_ **e** _ **a**_ **m** _ **i**_ **e** _ **n**_ **t** _ **o.**_

— **¿A qué te refieres?** —Pregunto Shiro Zetsu.

—Se refiere, a que podríamos escarbar y forjar Kunais y Shuriken, sin necesidad de una forja o de un horno — dijo Kuroi Zetsu — ¿Has olvidado que Madara nos envió a estas tierras?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Asshu no Kuni; al día siguiente; 10:00am.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ritsuko-Chan… Mayu-Chan —decía el rubio arrastrándose, con un dolor inmisericorde por todo su cuerpo —No… no creo… poder sobrevivir a otro entrenamiento… con Okasan… por favor… mátenme.

—Te mataremos —dijo Ritsuko.

—Pero primero, tendrás que hacer algo por nosotras —dijo Mayu, con una sonrisa pervertida, arrastrando a Naruto a una cabaña, hecha con Mokuton por la misma Mayu.

— **Primero** —dijo Ritsuko, sacándole la ropa, el rubio no podía moverse — **Nos vas a satisfacer.**

— **Nos divertiremos esta semana** —dijo Mayu lamento el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto — **Y la semana que viene, entrenaremos.**

— _No creo sobrevivir_ — Pensó Naruto, el cuerpo le mataba del dolor — _Además, si es como hace_ _ **2**_ _semanas… ellas dicen que nos divertiremos una semana y saldremos en un mes… el mes que viene es… Abril… saldremos en Mayo… a finales de Mayo._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo Oculto en las infinidades de Mori no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo "Madara" escupiendo una gran esfera de fuego.

Un Ninsō le vio, saco un Shakujō y con el arma, desvió la esfera de fuego —Está muy claro, que vienes desde muy lejos, forastero… vuelve por dónde has venido, y olvidare esta ofensa.

—Hágase a un lado o me veré obligado a matarle —Ordeno "Madara", antes de sacar el Tessen de Madara.

—No creas que me hare a un lado —dijo el Ninsō —"El Circulo", ha protegido este tesoro maldito, por mil años, no nos derrotaras y no me harás moverme, ni un solo milímetro.

— ¡Bien! —Grito "Madara", lanzándose hacia el Ninsō, chocando su Tessen, con el Shakujō del Ninsō, "Madara" movió el Tessen, para ganar terreno.

El Ninsō pateo a Madara.

Madara uso el Kamui.

— _Kamui… han pasado muchos años, desde la última vez_ —pensó el Ninsō— ¡No me dejas opción!

—Haga lo que desee hacer anciano, pero me llevare "eso" conmigo —dijo el Uchiha, prepotente.

—Que asi sea — dijo el Ninsō realizando sellos— **¡Ninpo:** **Setsuzoku o Hinan** **: Yūgen Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Conexión de condena: Jutsu de Invocación finita)** —El Ninsō golpeo el suelo, el Fūin del Kuchiyose apareció en el suelo, pero nada fue invocado, luego, volvió a tomar el Shakujō —Sigamos, nuestra batalla.

—No sé qué has hecho — dijo "Madara" — ¡Pero hasta aquí has llegado! — "Madara" desapareció con su Kamui, apareció a espaldas del Ninsō.

El Ninsō se agacho, esquivando el de Madara y lanzo un golpe ascendente, a "Madara"

El Uchiha intento usar el Kamui, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, luego un golpe en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Madara luchaba contra el Ninsō. Kuroi Zetsu, Tobi (Zetsu) y Shin entraron en el templo.

Shin saco **3** Katanas, la cual manejaba con hilos Ninja, para no tocar a los Ninsō y bailaban a su alrededor, flotando en el aire.

Los Ninsō se lanzaron contra Shin, pero el Clon Uchiha, acabo por matarlos a todos, en pocos segundos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

7 minutos, después de pasearse por los laberinticos pasillos del monasterio, les alcanzo "Madara" con el rostro cortado en vertical, una asquerosa cicatriz quedaría después de eso y… ¡SIN BRAZOS!; ese Ninsō era de cuidado, pero al parecer, "Madara" o a estas alturas: Obito, pudo pasar su guardia, lo extraño, fue que el Ninsō no intento detenerle, sino que al contrario le dejo entrar, se pasearon lo que parecieron ser **10** horas en ese laberintico lugar, antes de que varios Bakuhatsu Fūin, empezaran a estallar, volvieron a la base de Shin.

Obito supo porque el Ninsō le había dejado pasar: El supuesto tesoro: O había sido cambiado de lugar o no existía.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Asshu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un gran cofre de metal negro y Oro apareció ante Kaoru, su expresión se volvió triste y supo por qué ese cofre estaba ante ella. Los Monjes del Circulo, habían sido asesinados y…

— _Jin ha sido resucitado… se ha aliado con Obito_ —Pensó furiosa la Namikaze.


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **24**

 **:::::**

Obito siguió explorando el templo, hasta que encontró un pasadizo secreto, tras una pintura. Miles de lanzas, salieron hacia el Uchiha, quien uso el Kamui, pero Shin, Tobi (Zetsu) y Zetsu… fallecieron a causa de las lanzas.

— _Demonios —_ Pensó al ver a sus aliados muertos _—En fin… aún tengo el Árbol de Genes de Hashirama._ —Siguió por el pasadizo secreto, hasta que llego a una prisión subterránea _—Es imposible… ¿Cómo puede siquiera estar vivo?_ —Encontró a 3 Shinobis. Una pareja de Iwa y un Shinobi de Konoha.

La pareja de Iwa eran los hermanos "Kōsoku" (Literal: "Velocidad de la Luz") y "Onsoku" (Literal: "Velocidad del Sonido"), aquellos eran sus nombres y eran los más temidos, debido a su gran velocidad.

Sonrió, al ver al otro prisionero, solo lo había visto una vez cuando era niño y ahora, aquí frente a él, Jin _"Karasu no Kin Konoha"_ Namikaze (Cuervo dorado de Konoha)

— _En fin, no importa_ —Pensó, antes de liberarlos.

— ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto Kōsoku.

Kōsoku era un hombre de cabello largo, color verde chillón, ojos azules y llevaba solo un chaleco táctico de Iwa y un pantalón negro.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara y les ofrezco la libertad —dijo Obito

— ¿Libertad? —Pregunto Onsoku sonriente —Ya me compraste.

Onsoku, en cambio tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules, llevaba una camisa carmesí y un pantalón negro.

— ¿Qué buscas, "Madara"? —Pregunto Jin mirándolo de medio lado, su cabello rubio, tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes aguamarina, llevaba el traje Jōnin estándar de Konoha.

—Originalmente, buscaba a los Bijus, para invocar a Jubi y lanzar un Genjutsu desde la luna —dijo Obito, mientras que Jin sonreía… él había intentado algo parecido… a su modo.

—Si ese era tu plan original —inicio Onsoku sonriente.

— ¿Cuál es el plan actual? —Pregunto Jin ¿De dónde había sacado el rubio un vaso de Sake?

—Tengo un ejército formado por **3.000** clones de Hashirama— Informo el Uchiha, haciendo que los prisioneros le miraran —A los cuales les he implantado distintos Kekkei Genkai.

—Déjame adivinar —Pidió Jin sonriente —Ellos son, quienes han estado atacando las aldeas, en los últimos **2** meses, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —Preguntaron los **3** interlocutores. Jin sonrió.

—Algo bueno tenía que sacar de ser la rata de laboratorio de Danzo, Orochimaru y ser alumno de Hanzo "la Salamandra" —dijo Jin, como si fuera algo normal —Andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— _Mandón_ —Pensaron los **3** , antes de ser sacados del lugar, gracias al **Kamui** de "Madara"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Dentro del cofre, se cuenta que habita una espada, forjada por Rikudo —Inicio Kaoru, antes de que Mayu apareciera.

— **La leyenda es real, el arma fue forjada por Hagoromo-Kun** —dijo Mayu de brazos cruzados — **Pero no es una espada, por otro lado, tiene una alianza demoniaca, gracias a un trato con la demoniza Yami y una alianza divina, gracias a mi Chakra… Solo aquel que haya tomado, el poder de los Kamis, para sí mismo, podría empuñarla, pero haría falta una gran concentración y un corazón puro, para que el arma no destruyera el cuerpo del usuario.**

—Yo la vi, pero al ser de un origen Semi demoniaco y Semi angelical, no la toque y la deje en manos de los Ninsō, que habitaban ese templo —dijo Kaoru aún más preocupada y aumentando la velocidad.

Todos sabían hacia donde se dirigía Kaoru. Antes de emprender el viaje, Naruto usando su conocimiento en Fūinjutsu, sello la caja en un pergamino y emprendió camino, hacia el templo de los Ninsō, junto con su familia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Celdas del Templo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Escapo —dijo Kaoru apretando un barrote de la jaula, hasta derretirla a causa de su Kaji Dragón Mahō. Naruto desello la caja y saco un Shakujō —Naruto... —Kaoru se quedó congelada.

— " _Empuño el Shakujō"_ —Susurraron Kaoru y Mayu, pero pronto el **Fūton** **Chakra** y el **Nisshoku no Mahō** , rodearon el **Shakujō**. El arma estaba absorbiendo el poder de Naruto, para luego transformarse en un Sansetsukon (Bastón de tres secciones), que tenía **2** guadañas a cada lado

—No es solo esta… guadaña doble —dijo mirando el cofre— ¡Hay todavía, más cosas! —gritoneo como niño pequeño, la curiosidad les pico a Kaito y Saori.

Kaito saco un par de Sai, los cuales al instante rodeo con su Fūton.

 _ **(Sai:**_ _ **Un arma que es en teoría una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales ('guarda manos') también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura**_ )

Saori saco un arco, que usaba flechas de Chakra **Suiton (E. Agua)** e **Hyoton (E. Hielo)** o en el caso de Saori: **Furoton (E. Escarcha).**

— _Un pergamino_ —pensó Naruto, al tomar el pergamino, el cual comenzó también a robar su Chakra, una explosión de humo se formó y del humo salió un Leopardo.

— **¿¡Quién me ha invocado!?** —Rugió la Leopardo hembra, para luego abrir sus ojos— **¡Kaoru-Chan!** —Dijo feliz la felina— **Mírate, han pasado muchos años… el viejo, tenía razón, serias tan bella como tu madre** —Kaoru se sonrojo y llevo una mano al puente de su nariz.

—Han pasado años: Rem-Sama—dijo Kaoru sonriente.

— **¿Tú me has invocado?** —Pregunto Rem, ansiosa de volver a trabajar al lado de la gran Kuroi Ha. Pero para su sorpresa, Kaoru negó.

—Fue mi hijo Naruto, quien le ha invocado Rem-Sama —dijo Kaoru sonriente, Rem, miro a Naruto, quien pronto se sintió desnudo por la mirada que le daba la invocación.

— **El pequeño también ha recibido el favor de los Kamis en cuanto a una God Slayer Mahō** —dijo Rem sonriente — **No le realizare la prueba, puedo oler en él, que esta tan loco como tú, Kaoru.**

— ¡Yo no estoy loca! —grito la Namikaze.

— **¿Qué me dices del día, que te encontré en la cama con Yukari?** —Pregunto Rem con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por última vez: ¡Fue ella! —Grito sonrojada Kaoru, al recordar a la Leoparda— ¡Y no planeo tener esa discusión de nuevo! —Para Minato y Naruto aquello era nuevo: ver a su madre sonrojada y avergonzada.

— **Puedo ver que eres alguien puro de corazón, Naruto-Kun** — dijo Rem — **No te realizare una prueba, lo que puedo sentir es más que suficiente… Namikaze Naruto, yo Rem, líder del Clan de las Leopardo, te acepto como nuestro contratista.**

— ¡¿Y A ÉL PORQUE NO LE REALIZAS UNA PRUEBA?! — Protesto Kaoru incrédula— ¡CASI ME ASESINAS CUANDO REALICE MI PRUEBA, PARA FIRMAR ESE CONTRATO!

— **¿Debo de recordarte que el Clan, está compuesto un 100%, por hembras?** —Pregunto Rem.

—Disculpe Rem-Sama —dijo Kushina— ¿Aquello que tiene que ver?

— **Prefiero que las chicas, se enteren de que tenemos un contratista masculino a su debido tiempo** — dijo Rem — **No sea, que vayan a violarlo cuando lo vean** —Naruto se estremeció, mientras que Kaito desearía haber encontrado primero el contrato — **Por ahora me despido Naruto-Kun** —dijo Rem sonriendo de forma… ¿Coqueta? — **Esperaremos tu llamado** —Rem se rodeó del humo característico del Shunshin, cuando estaba desapareciendo, pudieron ver a una dama de cabello castaño con mechones negros aquí y allá, ojos dorados y parecía llevar un Kimono dorado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **25**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Shin y Obito**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para, mala suerte de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki; Obito había descubierto cierto tipo de magia oscura, la cual supuestamente; solo había llegado a controlar el Mago Oscuro, Zeref: La creación de los Etherias (Un "Bono" por liberar a Jin, quien le entrego el antiguo libro)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorio de Obito, en la base de Shin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola —dijo Jin recostado sobre una pared— ¿Cómo va tu experimento?

—Mejor que bien —dijo Obito sonriente —No puedo creer, que exista la magia y… este hechizo, para crear a estas criaturas es…

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Pregunto Jin.

—Estimo, que me tomara **5** días crear solo **3** criaturas —dijo Obito.

—Etherias —Corrigió Jin — **3** Etherias… en fin, si no te importa, le hare una visita a un viejo amigo.

—Bien, pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran — Aviso Obito —Solo, evita que tus acciones comprometan a la nueva Akatsuki —Jin asintió y desapareció en un **Fūton Shunshin** , dejando solo al líder de Akatsuki, quien siguió investigando y realizando pruebas.

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

En Iwa, todo el mundo iba y venía; los aldeanos atendían sus negocios correspondientes y los Shinobis entrenaban a más no dar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Área de Entrenamiento ANBU**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un equipo de **5** ANBUS, entrenaban ferozmente.

—Onoki-Sama —dijo un ANBU— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Perdonen si interrumpo su entrenamiento —dijo Onoki —Pero, ustedes son un equipo único, un equipo conformado por Taipu Kanchi y los requiero en el lado sur la frontera.

— ¿En la frontera, Tsuchikage-Sama? —Pregunto un confundido Yagi (Cabra) — ¿A qué se debe?

—Es una misión, Ryu —le regaño Uma (Caballo) —No discutas con Tsuchikage-Sama.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Frontera**

 **:::::::::::::**

—Espero que estén enterados, del gran peligro que representa Akatsuki —dijo Onoki —Un equipo ANBU, llego herido en la mañana, dijo que el líder de Akatsuki, está reclutando nuevos Nukenin.

—Si hablamos de Nukenin rango S, entonces será muy peligroso —dijo Uma.

—Si pero, ustedes son uno de los mejores equipos ANBU y es por ello que les he traído hasta aquí — dijo Onoki, esto confundió a los ANBUS —Los Nukenin liberados, estaban encerrados en una prisión, protegida por un grupo de Ninsō, hablo de Kōsoku y Onsoku—Esto alerto y sorprendió a los ANBUS, Onoki sonrió —Pero había alguien más con ellos… ¡Kai!

— ¡Imposible! —Grito Ratto (Rata) antes de que una, saliera hacia él, quien doblo su cabeza, pero el Nukenin sonrió, enredó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Ratto y halando se la arranco.

— ¡Namikaze Jin! —Grito Uma, sacando un Tantō.

— ¿Realmente deseas enfrentarme, Hiroki-San? —Pregunto Jin sonriente. Uma abrió los ojos, ¿Cómo podía ese desgraciado de Jin, saber su nombre?

— **¡** **Doton: Yomi Numa** **! (** **Elemento tierra: Pantano del infierno o del más allá** **)** —Exclamo Hiroki (nombre real de Uma), creando un pantano, que imposibilitaría el movimiento de Jin—¡Ryu, avisa a Tsuchikage-Sama! —grito Uma, mientras que el ANBU con máscara de Dragón desaparecía en un **Shunshin**.

—Por favor Hiroki-Kun — dijo Jin despreocupado por el pantano— ¿Realmente tú y Mori-Chan, piensan que este Jutsu, me detendrá?

— ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! —Pregunto Mori aún bajo su máscara.

— **¡Raiton: Sen'nin Modo no Jutsu! (Jutsu Modo Ermitaño de E. Rayo)** —Grito Jin, liberando una gran cantidad de rayos y siendo recubierto por los mismos, algo parecido a la Raiton no Yoroi del Raikage Ǽ. Jin sonrió y camino sobre el lodo del pantano— **¡Raiton: Gian no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Falsa Oscuridad)** —Exclamo Jin, para luego escupir un rayo de su boca.

— **¡Doton: Doryū Heki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muralla de Tierra)** —Exclamaron Hiroki y Mori, levantando un muro como protección, muro que fue inútil, pues fue convertido en escombros.

—Bueno Hiroki —dijo Jin —Luego de matarte, destruiré la infraestructura de tu amada aldea, seré aceptado en Akatsuki y Mori-Chan, se convertirá en mi puta personal —Jin sonrió — ¿No te parece un plan genial?

— ¡SI PIENSAS QUE TE LO PERMITIRE, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO, MALDITO CABRON! —Grito Hiroki furioso, sacando un Kunai— **¡Doton:** **Chikyū no Yoroi** **no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Armadura de Tierra)** —Su cuerpo se recubrió de rocas y se lanzó contra el Namikaze Nukenin.

— ¡Hiroki, no! —Grito Mori— ¡Solo te está provocando! —Pero ya era tarde, Hiroki se lanzó sobre Jin.

El Namikaze sonrió, al momento de sacar una Katana.

Hiroki enterró su Kunai en el pecho del Namikaze, la sangre voló, Hiroki y Mori sonrieron y se relajaron.

Jin miro sorprendido a su rival, mientras que su espalda daba contra el suelo, pero pronto sonrió.

— ¿La frase, **Raiton: Bushin Ka fuka no Jutsu (E. Rayo: Jutsu Clon Sobrecargado)** te dice algo? —Pregunto Jin sonriente.

—Maldito seas Jin, maldito seas tú y el desgraciado de Minato —maldijo Hiroki antes de que Jin explotara, liberando miles de rayos, que no solo mataron a Hiroki por estar sobre el Bushin, sino que también a Mori, quien fue alcanzada por los rayos.

El verdadero Jin apareció de entre la tierra, tal y como lo haría Orochimaru y camino hacia Iwa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se le llamaba Kuro Muji y era el lugar de invocación de las Leopardo, pero en realidad era una llanura, como la sabana africana, asi que el nombre era contradictorio en sí mismo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto llegó por primera vez a realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, conoció a una Leopardo de nombre Akane, la cual le ayudo a descubrir, quiénes habían escapado de la prisión de los Ninsō, donde habían encontrado el cofre y el contrato.

Desde entonces, Akane se volvió su confidente, a ella le gustaba tomar la forma de una chica de cabello amarillo mostaza, con algunos retoques de castaño, ojos dorados y vestida con una camiseta blanca escotada y un pantalón verde.

Akane le había enseñado a Naruto, algo que ni Kaoru, ni Ritsuko, ni mucho menos Mayu; le habían podido enseñar: Pensar antes de actuar.

Akane y Naruto, tenían sesiones mañaneras de entrenamiento en Taichí y dominio sobre su Sansetsukon-Kama (El bastón de tres secciones es como un Nunchaku pero de 3 varas largas y este en especial tiene un par de guadañas)

Mientras que otros miembros femeninos como Mako y Emi, ayudaban a los hermanos de su contratista en su mejoría del uso del Sai y el arco.


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **26**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kuro Muji (Llanura Negra)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Entrenamiento matutino con Ritsuko, Mayu, Akane y Sarah**_ —pensó Rem mirando a su contratista y las chicas, desde un risco— _ **Si… seguro**_ —La Leoparda se alejó a paso lento, sonriente.

—Buenos días, Rem-Chan —dijo Kaoru, quien sorprendió a la Leopardo, quien volvió su mirada a gran velocidad, viendo a la Namikaze comer una manzana, poco a poco y con gran calma— ¿Aun te sorprende que este con vida?

— **N… No… no solo a mí** —explico Rem — **A todo el clan.** **¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde te ocultaste? ¿Por qué rompiste el contrato?** —Kaoru se acercó a su más grande amiga y se sentó junto a ella, quien tomo su forma humana, mientras que a sus oídos llegaban, los gemidos de las **4** damas (Ritsuko, Mayu, Akane y Sarah). Kaoru y Rem sonrieron.

—Jin fue quien me asesino y en ese punto, el contrato se rompió —Ambas suspiraron, era duro para la pelinegra, el hablar de su muerte—Y luego, deseo matar a Minato-Kun, pero afortunadamente, los Ninsō, se encontraban cerca y lo capturaron. Años después, Shinigami-Sama me resucito, porque mi nieto era dejado de lado por su propia familia, me he hecho cargo de Naruto-Kun, desde que tenía unos 7 años.

No se dieron cuenta, la historia parecía ser muy corta, pero en realidad, ya era casi el mediodía y ante ambas damas, aparecieron Naruto, Ritsuko, Mayu, Akane y Sarah. Las **4** damas sonrientes, Naruto sudaba y se le veía muy cansado.

 **:::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **:::::::**

Jin miraba Iwa en toda su extensión, detrás de él, los cadáveres de los ANBUS — _Es una pena que murieran_ —Pensó Jin sonriente — _Pudieron haber sido, grandes espectadores de mi arte._ _Adoro la libertad… y… esta venganza, será grandiosa_ —El Chakra Raiton se generó en sus manos, las junto, formando una esfera en el espacio de sus manos, los rayos al comienzo azules, pronto se volvieron rojos— **¡Raiton:** **Kuro Kaminari no Ake** **no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Taladro de Trueno Negro)** —Jin alzo su mano al cielo, las nubes se arremolinaron, los rayos comenzaron a caer, formando un triángulo invertido, que rechinaba de forma estremecedora en medio del cielo; Jin bajo su mano, el golpe del trueno, fue tan poderoso, que de la mitad de la aldea, solo quedo un cráter.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Shin**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Gran trabajo, Namikaze —dijo Shin, cuando vio a Jin ante él, con una gran sonrisa —Hijo... —Uno de los clones apareció.

—Infra… estructura… Kumo… misión… completa —dijo el Clon y los Nukenin sonrieron, Shin miro por la habitación.

—Tú —Señalo a uno de los Hijos de Sasuke, antes de sonreír —Los ancianos de Konoha, son muy interesantes. Escúchame **232** … quiero que vayas a Konoha y traigas a tu padre: Uchiha Sasuke. Lo encontraras en la Prisión —El niño Uchiha, con su cerebro hecho añicos y con la ayuda de uno de los Mini-Jubi, desapareció en el Kamui, para ir a buscar al Uchiha, prisionero —44 —Uno de sus clones/hijo, dio un paso al frente —Quiero que busques a la familia del Yondaime Hokage y los asesines a todos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Jikan no Sato (La Aldea Oculta en el tiempo)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jikan no Sato, había sido el hogar de un solo Clan, al igual que Uzushio y su Kekkei Genkai, era de temer, al punto que (Según contaba una antigua leyenda) el mismísimo Uchiha Madara, los mato a todos.

Naruto entreno: Tanto con las Kitsunes, como con las Leopardo. Consiguiendo asi el Sen'nin Mōdō y una gran maestría con el Sansetsukon.

Kaito entreno, con su propio Clan: El Clan Gama. El pelirrojo, hacía gala de su manejo con el Sai y de su Pre-Modo Sen'nin.

Saori, se mostraba orgullosa de ser la segunda contratista del Clan de Katsuyu y de su habilidad con su Arco.

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

Hace algunos días, Obito había conseguido el contrato de los Chacales.

Ken, el líder de los Chacales enviados a Iwa, fue al frente. Los habitantes de Iwa vieron a los Chacales entrar en la aldea, corriendo por todos lados.

— _Algo está mal_ —pensó Onoki, antes de ver como uno de los Chacales, lanzaba una esfera de fuego dorado, contra la parte comercial y pronto, toda Iwa, estaba siendo destruida por las llamas— ¿Quién podría ser tan poderoso, como para conseguir el contrato de los Chacales? —Se preguntó, antes de subirse sobre el barandal— ¡! (E. Polvo: Jutsu División de Cuervos) —Miles de cuervos transparentes, salieron hacia los Chacales, quienes les daban lucha —Esto no está bien... un ataque tan coordinado, no pudo ser algo improvisado, alguien les dio la orden de atacar, los puntos estratégicos de Iwa… ¿Pero quién sería lo suficientemente poderoso, como para poder ser considerado como su contratista? —Onoki salto sobre uno de los Chacales, que deseo devorarlo— **¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri: Hashira no Jutsu! (E. Polvo: Jutsu Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo: Pilar)** —Media Iwa fue destruida, tanto por los Chacales, como por el Jutsu de Onoki — _Los Chacales, no habían tenido un contratista, desde la muerte de Mu-Sensei… ¿Quién sería tan demente o tan Psicópata, como para conseguir ese contrato?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **27**

 **::::**

— _¿Un Uchiha?_ __—Se preguntó Minato, un tanto perturbado.

—Mueran —dijo el Hijo/Clon de Shin, extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados.

Kaito sonrió —Asi que deseas una guerra… ¿He? —Se lanzó contra el Uchiha.

— ¡Kaito! — Le gritaron sus padres— ¡No luches, sin un plan! —El Uchiha hizo apreciar varias Shuriken y bisturís quirúrgicos y con un ademan, los lanzo contra Kaito.

Kaito estaba muy cerca y recibió los bisturís y Shuriken de lleno.

— ¿De…? ¿De dónde saco sus armas? —Pregunto Saori, sacando su arco y Naruto su Sansetsukon — ¿Y cómo las hacia levitar?

—Cuando era más pequeño y viajaba con Okasan de un lado al otro —Inicio Naruto —Encontramos un clan en Kiri, poseían un **Kekkei Genkai** , llamado **Jinton**.

— ¿ **Jinton**? —Pregunto Minato — ¿El **E. Polvo**? —Pero Naruto negó con su cabeza.

—E. Magnetico —Le corrigió Kaoru preocupada —Si pueden, creen una capa externa a sus pieles, tiene que ser una capa de Chakra… Chakra puro, no elemental, ni mucho menos Senjutsu —Shin volvió a alzar sus brazos y más Shuriken y Bisturís aparecieron, yendo, hacia sus atacantes — ¡Ahora, expulsen el Chakra! —Asi lo hicieron y las armas se detuvieron en el aire.

—Nada mal —dijo Shin, casi autómata, sacando una Katana de gran tamaño y yendo hacia sus rivales. Pero tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de flechas, que le impidieron, seguir acercándose, Shin observo detenidamente a Saori, dándole tiempo a un Kage Bushin de la rubia a conectarle una patada en el rostro.

—Bien… todos prepárense… —aviso Saori, mientras que ella y su Bushin, lanzaban una flecha, cada una— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —Dos flechas, pronto se convirtieron en miles.

— ¿Por qué dices que debemos prepararnos? —Pregunto Kushina, más que segura, la victoria de su hija, sonrió cuando **4** flechas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Shin, pero su sonrisa se volvió estupefacción, cuando las varias flechas se detuvieron en el aire y Shin extendía una mano hacia el frente.

—Las puntas de flechas, siempre estarán hechas de Metal, Kushina-San —dijeron Naruto y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, mientras que se despojaban de todo aquello que pudiera tener metal.

Shin chasqueo sus dedos, las flechas fueron contra los miembros de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, clavándose por sus cuerpos, pero los cuerpos se rodearon de humo, mostrando troncos.

—Eso estuvo, muy cerca —dijo Saori aun pálida, aun sin poderse creer, que acababa de escapar de una muerte más que asegurada.

—Nada de metal —dijo Naruto, dejando caer su bolso de Shuriken y Kunai, asi como su Sansetsukon.

—Bien dicho —dijeron Kaito y Saori, lanzando al suelo su Sai y su Arco.

—Al parecer, solo tendremos el Taijutsu de nuestro lado —dijo Minato.

—No lo creo —dijo Naruto sonriente —Cierren sus ojos —Todos le obedecieron— **¡Amaterasu no Fukushū! (Venganza de la Diosa del Sol)** —Exclamo Naruto, volviéndose un ser de luz blanca; su familia, alcanzo a cubrirse, pero en cambio, los ojos del pobre Clon de Shin, resultaron encandelillados.

Al recuperar la vista, Kushina alargo una Chakra Chēn, decapitando al Clon de Shin.

—Muy bien —dijo Kushina, un tanto más calmada— ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme quien era ese Gaki?!

—Jin y Orochimaru, jugaron a ser dioses, con un Shinobi fiel a Orochimaru, llamado Shin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Orochimaru**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Y porque deseas tal cosa, Mamoru-San? —Pregunto Orochimaru, al reciente Nukenin de Kumo, que ahora se hallaba ante él, arrodillado.

—Konoha se atrevió a atacar Kumo —dijo Mamoru. Era un hombre de cabello verde, ojos grises y llevaba el traje estándar de Kumo, por no decir que su bandana estaba tachada, signo inequívoco de que era un Nukenin —Sé que buscas destruir a Konoha y yo, soy uno de los mayores usuarios del Raiton, puedo serte útil —Orochimaru realizo el sello del Tigre cruzado y mordió el cuello de Mamoru.

—Sobrevive a eso… y luego veremos, que tan útil eres —dijo Orochimaru, dejando a Mamoru en el suelo, quien se retorcía del dolor. Sonrió, cuando fue a entrar en su habitación —Y pensar que el plan de Shin-Kun, funciono… Ya veo… Obito está con él, esa es la única razón, para que Obito desapareciera de mi radar y que sus clones, atacaran a una de las Kakure principales... como lo es Kumo… ¿Es una guerra lo que desean ustedes 2? —Se preguntó Orochimaru, entrando en un laboratorio, viendo las muestras de ADN frente a él— ¿Es una guerra lo que desean: Obito, Shin?

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Shin**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Destruyeron la infraestructura y mataron a un par de Shinobis y Civiles —Se quejaba Obito —No veo eso, en que nos ayuda.

—No se ganan guerras, mediante las bajas al enemigo —dijo Shin con un tono serio —Se ganan guerras, destruyendo la infraestructura, no importara cuantos sobrevivan, si no tienen a donde ir —Una Kunoichi Nukenin apareció ante Shin, quien sonrió —Mayuri, ve por los Namikaze-Uzumaki y recuerda… no vuelvas a no ser, que sea con sus cabezas en tus manos o yo mismo, te matare.

—Como usted ordene… Shin-Sama —dijo Mayuri alejándose y mostrando una sonrisa, además de sus afilados colmillos — _Asi que Jin-Baka, piensa que puede asesinar a Kaoru, ¿es eso?... Nunca envíes a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer._

La vampiresa Mayuri, iba en busca de diversión… y la encontraría con los Namikaze.


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Historia de una Kunoichi**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Jinton** —dijo una fastidiada Kaoru —Jamás pensé que volvería a ver ese maldito Elemento, tras mi batalla contra Yang.

— ¿Batalla contra Yang? —Preguntaron Naruto y Minato, ellos no sabían sobre ese combate de su madre y eso que habían escuchado sobre todas sus aventuras Shinobis, cuando eran más pequeños.

—En esa batalla me enamore de Jin —dijo Kaoru, sacando un cigarro de su chaleco táctico y lo encendió, antes de iniciar a contar la historia, todos le miraban expectantes, eso explicaba porque supo exactamente qué hacer, durante la batalla contra Shin.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Jin y Kaoru se volvieron Genin a sus 14 años y ahora con 16, se encontraban en una misión mal clasificada: Supuestamente, sería una misión rango C, pero resulto ser una misión rango A._

— _Maldición… —El rubio maldijo por_ _ **16°**_ _vez, al cambiar sus vendajes —Kaoru-Chan, ¿Sabes dónde está el enemigo? —Kaoru uso su Senjutsu y su Dragón Slayer Mahō, concentrándose._

— _**¡Doku Ryu no Tsume! (Garra del Dragón de Veneno)**_ _—La mano de Kaoru se cubrió de veneno humeante y se lanzó contra un árbol, consiguiendo hacer salir a su rival y cortarle un brazo de paso._

— _**¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Vacío)**_ _—Exclamo Jin, lanzando una ola de viento, que contenía Shuriken en su interior._

— _**¡Jinton: Jiheki no Jutsu! (E. Magnetico: Jutsu Muro Magnetico)**_ _—Exclamo su rival, quien fue golpeado por la ola de viento, pero aun asi, los Shuriken quedaron intactos en el aire._

— _¿Pero qué rayos es esto? —Se preguntó Jin, antes de ver como los Shuriken iban hacia él, quien no supo que hacer._

— _**¡**_ _ **Burizādo Kōri no Megami**_ _ **! (Ventisca de la Diosa del Hielo)**_ _—Exclamo Kaoru, lanzando un ataque a su rival, asi mismo los Shuriken se detuvieron congelados, mientras que su rival rodaba por el suelo y en el lugar donde él había estado de pie, quedo una figura de hielo._

— _¡Vaya, no sabía que Kaoru-Chan, poseyera_ _ **Hyoton**_ _! —Pensó Jin, sorprendido por las habilidades (de su entonces), compañera de equipo._

— _¡Jin-Kun! —Le llamo Kaoru —Necesito, que lances el Fūton Jutsu, más fuerte que tengas —Jin asintió._

— _Pero… no tengo suficiente Chakra —Pensó Jin; pero luego sacudió su cabeza, no. Él no iba a decepcionar a la bella Kurokaze, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, algo que le ayudara a lanzar su Jutsu más potente y sintió el viento pasar por sobre su cabeza._

— _**¡Jinton:**_ _ **Kinzoku tochi: Senbon**_ _ **no Jutsu! (E. Magnetico: Jutsu Metal Terrestre: Agujas)**_ _—Exclamo su rival, lanzando miles de_ _ **Senbon**_ _, que surgían desde la tierra._

— _¡Maldición! —Exclamo Kaoru, reuniendo en sus manos una esfera de hielo._

— _**¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)**_ _—El Chico lanzo una gran ventisca._

— _**¡**_ _ **Aisu Megami: Ame Hyō**_ _ **! (Diosa del Hielo: Lluvia de Granizo)**_ _—Exclamo Kaoru, lanzando Senbon de hielo, que en pocos minutos se volvieron millones, gracias al Jutsu de Jun; su rival acabo convertido en un charco de sangre y pocos trozos eran de carne, su misión fue un éxito, gracias al trabajo en equipo._

 _Luego de_ _ **4**_ _o_ _ **5**_ _años, Kaoru y Jun, contraerían matrimonio; para ese entonces a Jun le darían el título de Tokubetsu Jōnin y Kaoru el título de capitana ANBU; luego de_ _ **9**_ _meses, nacería Minato y a los 7 años del pequeño, Jun comprobaría que este no podía manifestar ni el Hyoton, ni tampoco ese tal y aparente Dokuton._

 _Lo cual acabo por hacerle enfadar, hablo con entonces con un Shinobi Científico de Iwa, para que le ayudara a extraer los aparentes Kekkei Genkai de su esposa._

 _Kaoru acabo en manos del científico, pero mato a todos los científicos con un ataque de veneno y escapo, al salir del laboratorio/cueva, un Kunai se clavó en su frente, lanzado por Jun._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Minato no podía estar más enfadado, él mismo había hecho algunos actos de los cuales se arrepentía, mientras que estuvo bajo el poder de Danzo, pero, vender a su propia esposa, para que sus genes fueran extraídos… se puso pálido, cuando un recuerdo reprimido afloro en su mente —Orochimaru, tenía genes del Clan Uzumaki en su poder _—_ Todos se enfurecieron y Minato se pasó la lengua por los labios —Mientras que estuve bajo el poder de Danzo, yo le di los genes, luego de extraérselos a Kushina, una noche.

—En ese caso, deberíamos de ir a detener a Orochimaru y luego veremos que hacer, en cuanto a los Clones Uchiha de Jinton —Propusieron al unísono Naruto y Mayu.


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **29**

 **:::::**

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —exclamo Naruto. Akane _(una leopardo)_ apareció —Escucha, Akane-Chan, necesitamos encontrar al Nukenin Orochimaru.

Akane se cubrió de fuego azul y desapareció, luego de **3** horas, volvió al lugar — **Ahora mismo, se está movilizando hacia Kumogakure, donde tiene una base, Naruto-Sama.**

—Arigato, Akane-Chan —dijeron Naruto y Kaoru sonrientes, la amante felina de Naruto sonrió y desapareció.

—Ya la oyeron —dijo Minato —Vamos… agárrense de mis hombros —Kushina y Kaoru se agarraron de los hombros de Minato, mientras que Kaito y Saori se tomaban de las manos y Kaito tomaba la mano de su madre. Naruto, tomo la mano de la suya y Minato se movilizo rápidamente. Tenían que darse prisa y detener a Orochimaru, ya luego se harían cargo de dar con Shin y sus clones.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Puertas de Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Clan Uzumaki, heredo por parte de Ashura y de Hagoromo, la bendición de tener hasta **30** o **50** veces, más Chakra que el Shinobi promedio, ahora ¿Qué ocurría cuando formabas un Jutsu con **30** veces más Chakra elemental?

Orochimaru sonrió, miro su brazo izquierdo, se mordió el pulgar derecho y realizo una marca sobre un **Fūin** — **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —El estallido del viento fue de gran tamaño y golpeo fuertemente a Kumo, dañando un poco su infraestructura y masacrando a aquellos, que el Jutsu había alcanzado.

— ¡Oye, tú: Cara de serpiente! —Grito una molesta Karui, haciéndole frente al Hebi Sen'nin, quien le miraba con burla— ¡¿Te crees muy fuerte como para ir, contra Kumo?! —Orochimaru cerró sus ojos, sonrió y negó con su cabeza, aquello solo hizo molestar a la Kunoichi de piel oscura, cabello largo de color rojo y ojos ámbar. Quien lleva una camisa l sin mangas y el chaleco blanco de Kumogakure, una falda verde, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca y lleva el protector frontal de Kumo sobre un pañuelo blanco.

— _Quiere hacerla enfadar_ —pensó rápidamente la líder del equipo Samui. Ese era el nombre de la Kunoichi de piel blanca, alta y de busto enorme; sus ojos eran celestes y el cabello rubio, cortado de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás. Lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

— **¡** **Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri** **! (** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** —Grito Karui, lanzando un corte frontal, sorpresivo y veloz.

Orochimaru sonrió y sostuvo su espada.

Karui se sorprendió y volvió a atacar— **¡Kumo-Ryu:** **Suichoku Katto Shōjun** **! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Vertical Ascendente)** —ahora con un corte ascendente, que consiguió romper la guardia de Orochimaru.

— **¡Kumo-Ryu: Kami no Odori! (Estilo de la Nube: Danza de Dios)** —fue el turno de Samui, para atacar, cortando la piel de Orochimaru.

— **¡** **Gama-Ryu: Fuka katto-yu** **! (Estilo de Sapo: Corte Profundo de Aceite)** —Kaito se lanzó con su par de Sai rodeados de Fūton, sobre Orochimaru, cortando su espalda.

—Namikaze… Kaito —Rugió un molesto Orochimaru —Ya nos volveremos a ver… —dijo, viendo que era rodeado por toda la familia Namikaze, el corte de Kaito, había sido profundo y no podría hacerle frente a Kaoru, quien le miraba con un rostro, que prometía la muerte inmediata, pero apenas intento usar el Shunshin; Kaoru lanzo un Kunai dorado, que se enterró en la pierna de Orochimaru, impidiendo su desaparición, la dama lo tomo por el cuello y libero una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, mezclado con Chakra.

—Dime… donde… esta… ¡NAMIKAZE JIN! —Grito Kaoru furiosa, pero Orochimaru no se dio a doblegar, Kaoru sonrió de forma tranquila y desapareció con Orochimaru, volvió 24 minutos después, estaba sonriente, sin duda alguna, había dado con la ubicación del Namikaze Nukenin, aunque había escapado.

—No queremos luchar, contra ustedes —dijo rápidamente Kaito, guardando su arma —Vinimos a ver al Raikage.

—Tenemos información sobre los Uchiha, que atacaron Kumo, hace ya algunos días —dijo Naruto, quien con su voz, apaciguo a las molestas Kunoichis.

—Vengan, conmigo —pidió Samui, los Shinobis de Konoha, siguieron a la Kunoichi y su equipo — _Si ellos saben sobre estos Uchiha, seguramente podremos vengarnos. Y hacerles pagar, por atacar Kumo._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque cercano a Kumo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ** _Naruto-Kun, es sin dudas fuerte..._** —Pensó Mayuri sonriente — ** _Sin lugar a dudas, seria fantástico... estar a tu lado... Naruto-Kun._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **(Laura: Me complace decir, que hemos llegado al capitulo 30; perdonen lo corto que es)**

 **:::::**

 **30**

 **:::::**

La familia Namikaze, se presentó ante el Yondaime Raikage.

—Hokage-Dono —Saludo el Raikage.

—Raikage-Dono, me alegro de verlo —dijo Minato sonriente.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita? —Pregunto el Raikage.

—Tenemos información, sobre los Uchiha que han atacado Kumo —dijo Kushina, Ǽ asintió y les ofreció sentarse al Hokage y a su esposa.

—Chicos… espérennos afuera —pidió Kushina, pero la forma en la cual, le miro Kaoru era una de gran furia.

—No te atrevas a darle órdenes a mi hijo, Uzumaki —dijo Kaoru, antes de realizar el **Shunshin** y salir con su hijo menor (Naruto) y sus nietos (Kaito y Saori)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Restaurante de Ramen en Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _Naruto"_ —Susurro Saori— _"¿Puedes decirle algo a Bochan, para que se calme?"_ — Pidió Saori — _"Me está dando algo de miedo, la cantidad de Chakra, que está liberando"_ —Naruto coloco una mano, en el hombro de la dama, la cual se calmó al instante y siguieron comiendo.

—Bueno, en lo que Minato y Kushina, salen de su entrevista con el Raikage, propongo que vayamos a entrenar —dijo Kaoru sonriente y sus nietos asintieron.

—Hola, disculpen —dijo Samui sonriente, acompañada como siempre de Karui y Omoi —Quizás les podamos ayudar, y prestarles nuestro campo de entrenamiento, para que ustedes también, puedan entrenar.

—Arigato, Samui-San —dijeron Naruto y Kaoru. Kaito y Saori, solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto.

El Equipo Samui, se dispuso a conducir a Kaoru, Naruto, Kaito y Saori. Hasta el campo de entrenamiento, que ellos usaban.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7 (Kumo)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, lo mejor, seria presentarnos —dijo Kaoru sonriente y todos asintieron, mientras que se sentaban, en unas rocas —Mi nombre es Kurokaze Kaoru, tengo 31 años, mis elementos son: Fūton y Raiton. Por otro lado, manejo magia: Hikari Demon Slayer Mahō, Kori God Slayer Mahō y Doku Dragón Slayer Mahō.

Samui abrió sus ojos grandes, al reconocerla — _Kuro no Ha_ —pensó.

—Mi nombre es: Kurokaze Naruto, tengo 15 años, mi elemento es Fūton y manejo magia: Taiyō God Slayer Mahō y Tsuki God Slayer Mahō —dijo Naruto simplemente, cosa que hizo reír a Ritsuko — _No creo que sea buena idea, decirles que soy tu Jinchuriki, Ritsuko-Chan._

— _ **Estamos de acuerdo, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo la Kitsune sonriente.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Kaito, tengo 15 años y mis elementos son Fūton y Katon, además tengo un par de Sai. Naruto-Niisan, tiene un Sansetsukon —dijo Kaito, para luego sacar un chocolate.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Saori, tengo 15 años y mis elementos son Fūton (Viento), Suiton (Agua) y Furoton (Escarcha) y manejo un arco —dijo la joven.

—Mi nombre es Samui, tengo 15 años, son la líder del equipo y manejo una Katana. No tengo un elemento —dijo la rubia.

—Mi nombre es Karui, tengo 15 años, tampoco tengo un elemento y manejo una Katana, al igual que Samui —dijo la pelirroja de piel tostada. **(N/A: No queremos que quede racista)**

—Mi nombre es Omoi, tengo 15 años, me gusta comer bombones (N/A: Bombones, paleticas, dulces, etc.), manejo una Katana y manejo Raiton —dijo Omoi, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras de equipo, quienes pensaron que comenzaría a desvariar.

—Ahora, chicos —dijo Kaoru, poniéndose seria —Hace ya unos días, ustedes fueron atacados por Clones de un Uchiha, ¿verdad? —El Equipo Samui, asintió —Esos Clones, surgieron de un sujeto de experimentos de Orochimaru. Este Nukenin, se hace llamar Uchiha Shin y tiene un curioso Kekkei Genkai, que le hace favorable, para cualquier trasplante— Los miembros del equipo Samui, se mostraron sorprendidos y un tanto aterrados —Orochimaru, creo clones suyos y le implanto un Sharingan en su ojo derecho, asi como el **Mokuton** y… —suspiro —Según mis espías, su brazo derecho habría estado cubierto por un total de **10** Sharingan.

—Tiene varios Sharingan y Mokuton y sus clones, junto con Orochimaru y algunos Nukenin, son lo que queda de Akatsuki —dijo Naruto.

—Muy bien, es hora de practicar —dijo Samui, mientras que todos se ponían de pie y Kaoru salía del lugar, sentándose en un árbol —Solo queremos probar sus habilidades —Los hermanos asintieron. Naruto saco su Sansetsukon, Kaito sus Sai y Saori su arco.

Omoi atacaba lentamente, casi parecía a punto de irse a caer dormido, pero aun asi, atacaba con fuerza.

Karui atacaba con velocidad, pero sin mucha fuerza, en compensación, lanzaba patadas, al tiempo que cortaba el aire.

Samui atacaba: Con velocidad y fuerza desgarradoras.

Kaito atacaba evitando puntos vitales, pero, de ser una batalla, Omoi ya se habría desangrado.

Saori, usaba su arco el cual había sido hecho por las Leopardo, hecho con un extraño mineral, podía golpear, si se encontraba a corta distancia y claro, cuando Karui le daba el tiempo suficiente; ella podría atacar con flechas elementales.

Naruto tenía la ventaja, al usar su Sansetsukon, ya que podía atacar a distancia, evitando que Samui se acercara; pero algo ocurrió: Samui vio una pequeña abertura y lanzo su Katana.

Naruto rodo por el suelo esquivándola y volviendo a ponerse en pie, para proseguir el ataque y bloqueo, con Samui.

Ambos rubios, vieron aberturas en las defensas de sus rivales, acabaron cayendo al suelo y desorientados. Sus armas rodaron fuera de sus manos y sintieron algo sobre sus labios y al abrir sus ojos estaba rojos, pero no se movieron.

— ¡NARUTO Y SAMUI SE ESTAN BESANDO! —Gritaron los demás.

 **(N/A DIEGO: Aunque fue entretenido escribir este mini episodio, me parece, que habría sido mejor, si Naruto hubiera tenido un par de Katanas o incluso con un par de Cimitarras)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **(N/A DIEGO: El Naruto de "Recuerdos de Cristal" y el Naruto de "Crónica Nekoshō", utilizan el mismo estilo de Kenjutsu, sacado de la saga de STAR WARS, llamado "Jar'Kai"; también fue usado, por el Naruto de "Esperanza")**

 **:::::**

 **31**

 **:::::**

Aunque el beso fue algo extraño, pronto, volvieron al entrenamiento normal. Y ambos rubios, juraban y perjuraban, que había sido un accidente, cuando sus armas, volaron fuera de sus manos.

Ya más tranquilos, volvieron a la práctica y luego cada uno de los miembros del extraño grupo de **7** personas, tomo su propio camino.

Por las calles, se veía ir y venir a Naruto y Samui, aunque ya se sabía sobre la alianza entre Kumo-Konoha; los Shinobis y aldeanos, murmuraban, que había algo entre ese par, además de ser compañeros de equipo.

—Por cierto Naruto-Kun —dijo Samui sonrojándose— Jamás había visto ese estilo de Kenjutsu.

—Es uno de mis últimas conexiones con los Uzumaki —dijo Naruto incómodo, mirando las cimitarras en su cintura.

— ¿Pero tu apellido no era Kurokaze? —Pregunto Samui.

—Asi es —dijo una voz femenina —Naruto-Kun, es hijo legítimo de Namikaze Naruto y Uzumaki Kushina. Pero ellos lo descuidaron y los Kamis, resucitaron a su abuela Kurokaze Kaoru, quien ha sido su madre y Sensei, desde hace ya muchos años.

— ¿He…? ¿Pero…? —Samui, estaba confundida mirando a la dama pelirroja, de ojos azules, que llevaba un Kimono rojo — ¿Quién es usted? — ¿De dónde había salido esa dama?

— **Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko, tú me conoces como Kyūbi** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente. Samui se desmallo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui despertó, **15** minutos después; tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Samui-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto, quien le acariciaba la cabeza y usaba su Chakra curador en ella.

—S… sí. Estoy bien, Naruto-Kun —dijo Samui, levantándose —Soñé… soñé que Kyūbi era una chica guapa, que se llamaba Ritsuko y… —En eso, vio una mano que sujetaba un jugo y se lo tendía a ella. Samui alzo su mirada y vio a la pelirroja sonriente, ella, tomo el jugo de manos de la Kitsune. Quien le conto que todas las Bijus, tenían una forma humana y otra forma animal.

Para sorpresa de Naruto y de Ritsuko; Samui, lo tomo como algo normal.

—Pues… — Samui bebía su jugo —Ahora que recuerdo, Yugito-Senpai, hablaba de Nibi, como refiriéndose a una figura femenina, pero creo que soy la única, que se fijó en ello. No creo que nadie más se haya fijado en eso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Shin; Laboratorio**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hemos conseguido crear, nuevos Zetsus —dijo Obito.

— ¿En qué se diferencian estos, de los anteriores? —Pregunto Shin.

—Ho… ya lo veras —dijo Obito, quien andaba sin su máscara y sonreía de forma macabra.

—De acuerdo… ¿Contra quién, los enviaremos, para ponerlos a prueba? —Pregunto Shin.

—Necesitamos, acabar con Naruto. Él es el único, que tiene el poder para detenernos —dijo Obito —Necesitamos acabar con él.

—Pero no sabemos dónde está —dijo Shin.

—No. Pero si ponemos en peligro alguna de las aldeas, él ira. Está en su sangre, es la Voluntad del Fuego, lo que lo guiara, a dicha aldea, para defenderlos —dijo Obito —Es la voluntad del Fuego. Es y será su legado, lo que lo llevara a la muerte y luego, podremos atacar abiertamente, las demás aldeas.

—Bien —dijo Shin —Ataca, cuanto antes —Shin desapareció en un Kamui, por obra de un mini-Jubi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡GAARA! —Grito Kankuro, pero fue detenido, por un grupo de Kunais— ¡Mierda! —Gruño, mientras que veía como los Kunais, llevaban etiquetas explosivas y era atrapado por esa explosión.

—Esto fue fácil —dijo Jun, guiando a un grupo de Zetsus venenosos— ¡Vallan contra Suna! ¡Y cuando vengan Minato, sus hijos y ese par de perras pelinegra y pelirroja, los voy a matar, por haberme traicionado!


	32. Podando el Arbol Genialogico

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Podando el Árbol Genealógico**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Junto a Ǽ, se encontraban, los miembros del Consejo Shinobi y los miembros del Consejo Civil. _**(N/A: Estos no son corruptos, como Danzo, Homura o Koharu)**_

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Raikage-Sama? —Pregunto un civil.

—Un ataque en Iwa, algo producto de Orochimaru, quien va en busca de un nuevo cuerpo; al ser este, un Nukenin de Konoha, el Hokage: Nara Shikaku, ha pedido que enviemos a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki —dijo Ǽ, vio alzar la mano a un concejal Shinobi —Adelante.

El Concejal y líder del Clan Doku, se puso de pie —Propongo, demostrar de que está hecha Kumo —todos le escuchaban —Propongo enviar al equipo de Killer Bee-Sama, junto con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

—Me parece bien —dijo Ǽ —Los mandare a llamar —Los concejales asintieron y desaparecieron.

—Deseo conocer, al nuevo miembro, que se rumorea, lleva el número nueve, como la nieve; igual que la luna creciente y… —Killer Bee, fue lanzado por la ventana, por su hermano… cabe destacar, que el escritorio de Ǽ, también salió volando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Estamos a **15** minutos de Iwa, tenemos que apurarnos! —Dijo Kaito— ¿No pueden tus invocaciones, ir más rápido, Bāchan? —Ante tal pregunta (Que para las Leopardos fue un insulto)

— **¿Listas chicas?** —Pregunto Akane y las demás asintieron.

—Creo que las provocaste… Kaito-Nii —dijo Saori, asustada, al ver como Nila (La Leopardo que ella cabalgaba) se cubría de rayos.

¡Naru…! ¡Naruto! —Le llamo Karui, visiblemente asustada, al ver relámpagos cubriendo a todas las invocaciones felinas del novio de Samui— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

— ¡Sujétense, lo mejor que puedan! —Advirtió Naruto, sonriente— ¡Kaito las insulto!

— **¡** **Asutoraru no Ryokō** **! (Viaje Astral)** —Gritaron todas las felinas, transformándose en menos que borrones, a la misma velocidad que el **Hiraishin** de Tobirama, ante los gritos de terror y velocidad de sus jinetes.

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** —Grito Jin, lanzando una esfera de viento que golpeo, fuertemente, a los Shinobis de Iwa, quienes no pudieron defenderse— **¡Fūton:** **Arashi no Ariddo** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta Árida)** —Jin se cubrió de Fūton y comenzó a girar, creando un gran tornado, que atrajo a sus enemigos, algunos pudieron usar **Doton** y evitar ser succionados, los que no lo consiguieron, dieron al tornado, un color carmesí. Jin salió del tornado, el cual fue contra los hogares, arrasándolos.

— ¡Aquí arriba, anciano! —escucho Jin, mirando hacia el cielo, vio 5 cadenas, caer hacia él. Pero esquivo, las cadenas, usando el **Shunshin**.

—Minato —dijo Jin —Kaoru-Chan —dijo, mirando a su ex esposa. Esto hizo enfadar a la pelinegra y a sus **2** hijos —Esta es una bella reunión, familiar… ¿no lo parece? —El rubio mayor _(Quien por algún motivo, parecía tener menos de_ _ **30**_ _años)_ con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— **¡Hikari no Kama Akuma! (Guadaña del Demonio de la Luz)** —Exclamo Kaoru, atacándolo con una guadaña dorada.

Pero sorprendentemente, el rubio mayor, consiguió esquivarla. Luego le pateo en la espalda.

— ¡Okasan! —Gritaron Minato y Naruto, ayudando a su madre a ponerse de pie. Ambos estaban absortos, la pelinegra jamás fallaba con su Demon Slayer.

— ¡! —Grito Darui, dejando a relucir sus rayos negros que lo hacían famoso y dándoles la forma de una pantera, la cual fue hacia Jin.

— **¡Senbyō no Amaterasu! (Mil Balas de la Diosa del Sol)** —Naruto señalo a su abuelo con el dedo índice, del cual salió una pequeña esfera dorada, luego le señalo con el dedo, del cual salió también una esfera dorada. Asi fueron saliendo varias, hacia el hombre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos fueron a Iwa, encontrando la aldea en llamas. Llamas negras y en medio de ellas, vieron a Obito, siendo seguido por **5** clones de Shin.

—Este es solo el primer ataque, antes de la… —Obito no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Naruto le ataco.

— **¡** **Kama Tsuin Taiyō to Tsuki** **! (Guadañas Gemelas de Sol y Luna)** —Naruto sostuvo su Sansetsukon, una de las guadañas del arma, fue bañada en una luz plateada y la otra guadaña en luz dorada. Usando las guadañas, pudo causarle grandes cortes a Obito, cortes de los que no se podría recuperar.

— _¡Fue tan veloz que atravesó mi_ _ **Kamui**_ _!_ —Pensó "Madara" asustado —Nada mal, Naruto —dijo "Madara" retrocediendo y colocando una mano en el suelo— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Zetsu!** —Al menos, unos **30** "Clones de Hashirama" salieron del suelo —Me quedare, para ver, como os derrotan.

Los Zetsus se repartieron, entre sus enemigos.

— **¡Kenjutsu: Tsume no Kuraudo! (Jutsu de Espada: Garra de la Nube)** —Samui corrió hacia **2** de sus rivales, cayeron muertos, con cortes precisos. Samui se agacho, esquivando una patada y enterrando su Katana en el cuello de su rival, antes de decapitarlo— **¡Kenjutsu:** **Shi Seiun** **! (Jutsu de Espada: Muerte Nebulosa)** —Samui salto tan alto como pudo y cortó a otro: de la cabeza a los pies y al último le enterró sus espada en el pecho, acabando con su "vida".

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Doku Bunpitsu** **! (Secreción Venenosa)** —Exclamaron los Zetsus, que fueron por Kushina y Karui; liberando una gran cantidad de veneno líquido, que las paralizo rápidamente.

—K… Kushina-Sama —hablo Karui, con sobresfuerzo —Creo que puedo deslizarme hacia un lado y puedo atajarlos por la derecha.

—De acuerdo Karui-Chan, yo iré por la izquierda y usare mis **Chakra Chēn** —dijo Kushina sonriente, mientras que liberaba sus cadenas y atravesaba las cabezas de una pareja de Zetsus.

Karui salió por un lado, sonriente y atrapo en el aire, una Katana que Kushina le acababa de pasar.

— ¡No tienes a donde huir, Kunoichi no Kumo! —Advirtió uno de los Zetsus.

— ¿Y a ti, quien te dijo que yo deseaba huir? —pregunto Karui sonriente, estando al lado de Darui, quien usando su Raiton, electrifico una de las Katanas de Karui.

Entre Kushina, Minato, Karui y Darui; acabaron con casi todos los Zetsus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto avanzo hacia "Madara", atacándolo con su Sansetsukon, quien alargo el Abanico de Guerra.

El Abanico, destruyo la sección central del Sansetsukon y Naruto sonrió, realizando un Kawarimi con Kaito.

El pelirrojo sonriente, sostenía una esfera en su mano— **¡Fūton: Sōrā** **Rasen Shuriken! (E. Viento: Shuriken Solar Giratorio)** —Exclamo Kaito, golpeando en el pecho a Madara, quien salió volando.

— _¡¿Qué rayos, fue eso?!_ —Pregunto "Madara" — _No… no puedo curar la herida, necesito más Chakra… Carajo, no puedo permitirles, volver a atacarme con eso_ — Se agacho y envió Chakra al suelo— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Un grupo de **22** Coyotes aparecieron. Pero Naruto y Kaito parecían estar conectados, ya que lanzaron **6** Shuriken ( **3** cada uno). — _¿Qué planean?_ —Se preguntó. Las sonrisas de los hermanos Namikaze, no le aseguraban, nada bueno.

— ¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras) —Gritaron Naruto y Kaito, levantando sus manos y transmitiendo Chakra a las Shuriken, que se multiplicaron, de 6, pasaron a casi 600, que no tuvieron problemas, al masacrar a los Coyotes.

— ¡Namikaze Kaito, Kurokaze Naruto! ¡Les juro que ambos van a pagar por esto! —Grito un enfadado "Madara", quien miro el cielo — **¡Enton: Kasai Bun no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Jutsu Condena de Fuego)** —Fuego negro comenzó a caer desde el cielo, cayendo sobre algunos hogares de Iwa o sobre los desprevenidos Shinobis y aldeanos. Los otros, buscaron refugio.

—Ven —dijo Naruto, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano/sobrino. Ambos desaparecieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reaparecieron, ante sus otros familiares y amigos.

Solo para encontrarlos, en el suelo, golpeados o con grandes cortes sangrantes.

—Fūton no Jutsu —dijeron ambos. Hasta que escucharon un gruñido y fueron a ayudar a Kushina.

—No… nosotros estamos bien —dijo Kushina —Chicos… Minato y Kaoru… —Naruto miro a Kaito, quien asintió y desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esto fue más fácil de lo esperado, Sayonara… Kaoru-Chan —dijo Jin sonriente y estirando su mano, hacia su ex-esposa.

— **¡** **Sensatsu Hyōshō** **! (** **Mil Agujas de Hielo Voladoras de la Muerte** **)** —Exclamo Naruto, haciendo que llovieran, agujas de hielo, sobre Jin, quien no pudo hacer nada, para esquivarlas —Vaya… asi que tú eres el desgraciado, padre de Minato-Niisan.

Jin sonrió —Es un placer, conocer a uno de mis nietos… — Jin sonrió, preparándose, para golpear al joven.

— " _ **Hyoton: Kōri Naifu Tsukuyomi no Megami" (E. Hielo: Navaja de Hielo de la Diosa Tsukuyomi)**_ —Murmuro Naruto sonriente, antes de que una aguja de hielo, rodeada por su magia de God Slayer, (obsequio de Tsukuyomi); volara hacia el rubio mayor.

—…Aun asi, es una pena, ya que estoy a punto de… —La navaja, tan fría como el hielo seco y más… plana, que una hoja de papel, corto la comisura de la mejilla derecha de Jin: Desde la comisura derecha, subiendo por su rostro.

—No… no te recomiendo… enfrentarte a él —dijo un sonriente Minato, mirando a su padre herido — ¿Sabes…? Los 3 somos parecidos.

— ¿Por qué…? —Pregunto Jun ¿Por amar a la misma mujer? —Pregunto, con aquella grotesca herida que se asemejaba a la mueca de una sonrisa.

—No… —dijo Minato sonriente —Porque los 3, adoramos, una buena batalla —Minato sentía el Chakra de Naruto ascender.

— **¡Hyoton:** **Burizādo Furosuto** **no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ventisca Helada)** —Exclamo Naruto, usando el Fūton, para elevarse sobre sus compañeros, en su mano apareció una esfera blanca, que lanzo contra Jun, dándole a Chi no Kuni, una apariencia parecida a Yuki no Kuni —Escapo —dijo Naruto.

—No —dijo Jun alargando un Kunai.

Pero Naruto, fue cubierto por un manto de Chakra dorado, que actuó como un Susanoo, salvándolo del Kunai.

Naruto golpeo a Jin en el rostro y le desarmo de una de sus Katanas.

Jin se puso de pie, sacando la otra Katana e iniciando una batalla de Kenjutsu. En la cual, se veía claramente, que Jin iba ganando.

— **¡** **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō** **!** **(** _Elemento Viento_ : _Palma_ **de Ola** _Violenta_ **de** _Viento_ **Bestial)** —Exclamo Jin, lanzando una corriente de viento, contra Naruto, alzándolo en el aire.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡NARUTO! —Gritaron: Minato, Kushina, Kaoru, Samui, Omoi y Karui; al ver al rubio, ser lanzado, por el Jutsu del Namikaze mayor.

— ¡NIISAN! —Gritaron Kaito y Saori, impotentes por sus heridas, viendo a su hermano, ser levantado del suelo.

— _E… esa… esa pose…_ —pensó Kaoru, quien palideció— ¡Jin! ¡No lo hagas! —pidió desesperada, pero el aludido, solo sonrió realizando los últimos sellos para su Jutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jin sonrió y le miro— ¡Observa como acabo con la vida de tu mocoso, perra! —Se giró nuevamente, hacia Naruto quien venía cayendo y termino de realizar sellos — **¡** **Fūton: Reppūshō no Jutsu** **! (** _Elemento Viento_ **: Jutsu** _Violenta Palma de Viento_ **)** —El rubio mayor, lanzando una gran ventisca de viento, que realizo presión en el aire y el grito agónico del menor se escuchó.

— **¡God Force!** —Grito Naruto, siendo rodeado por llamas plateadas— **¡Dekidaka no Nisshoku no Katana! (Destajo de la Espada Eclipse)** —En las manos de Naruto, se formó una Katana negra, como un eclipsé, con dicha Katana y la velocidad con la que caía Naruto, corto verticalmente a su abuelo, sus dos mitades, pronto se convirtieron en fuego.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Se lo advertí_ —pensó una divertida Kaoru.

Una semana después, se ordenó una reunión de los Gokages. Al parecer, las Shinobi Godaikoku, habían sido atacadas por los Zetsus o por los clones de Uchiha Shin.

 **Esto, daba al nacimiento de la más poderosa organización Shinobi: La Alianza.**


	33. 33: Fin: 33

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::**

 **33**

 **:::::**

Todas las misiones, fueron canceladas y se ordenó a todos los Shinobis volver a sus respectivas aldeas, la guerra contra Uchiha Shin, estaba por comenzar.

Los miembros de la División de Inteligencia y la División Sensorial, dijo que la base de Shin y sus tropas, estaban en Yuki no Kuni.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis y los Samurái, fueron a Yuki no Kuni, encontrando la base de Shin, rodeada por sus Clones y los hijos de Sasuke, creados por Homura y Koharu _(Mediante la violación de Sasuke (Cap._ _ **18**_ _))_

Mientras que la primera línea de ataque de la alianza, se acercaba, a la base de Shin, usando unas alas delta, construidas por Yuki no Kuni.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Fénix)** —Exclamaron, algunos clones de Shin, destruyendo un grupo de Alas delta y matando a sus usuarios.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Fue el grito de los hijos de Sasuke, bajo el poder de Shin; el ataque con el Katon, fue monumental, matando a varios miembros de la alianza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las divisiones comandadas por Darui y Kitsuchi, fueron las primeras en caer muertas.

— **¡** **Raiton: Kuropansa no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Rayo: Jutsu Pantera Negra** **)** —Darui, creo entre sus manos, una pantera de rayos negros, que fue contra los **7** clones de Shin ante él, los clones no sobrevivieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Exclamaron **5** Uchihas.

— **¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)** —Un grupo de Shinobis de Suna, sacaron sus abanicos y lanzo el mismo Jutsu; todos al mismo tiempo, las llamas, no solo crecieron, sino que se devolvieron, hacia los Uchihas y los Clones de Shin, matándolos a todos en el acto.

— ¡Temari, cuidado! —Grito Kankuro, mientras que sacaba a su marioneta, la cual lanzo **Senbon** , contra los Clones de Shin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Samurái, no se lo estaban pasando mejor que otros. Sus enemigos, usaban Jutsus Katon a distancia y a pesar de que podían acercarse y herirlos con sus Katanas; tener armas de corto alcance no era lo mejor. De casi **20.000** que eran en un inicio, quedaban **5.000** y de esos, unos **3.000** , malheridos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca** **)** —Onoki y un escuadrón de usuarios de Doton, rodearon sus manos de rocas y se lanzaron contra los Uchihas y los Zetsus.

Algunos, consiguieron matar a unos cuantos Uchihas y Zetsus.

— **¡Jiton: Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Magnetico: Jutsu Shuriken)** — **3** Uchiha Shin, alzaron sus manos y con ellas, alzaron unas **15** Shuriken, que cayeron sobre los usuarios de Doton, matando a unos cuantos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Los Uchiha, atacaron primero.

— **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** —Un grupo de usuarios de Suiton un total de **25** Shinobis, provenientes de Kiri, que pudieron defenderse; pero los Uchiha, usaron el Jinton con Senbon arrebatadas a los Shinobis, por sus enemigos y los Shinobis de Kiri, acabaron muertos.

Tan pronto vieron a sus camaradas de Kiri, caer muertos, un grupo de Konoha, ataco primero— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —Las cenizas cubrieron a los Uchiha, los Shinobis de Konoha, mordieron sus dientes, creando una gran explosión, matando a sus rivales en el proceso.

Naruto en un momento _(Tras usar su_ _ **Rasengan**_ _)_ vio movimientos en el castillo, viéndose solo, corrió hacia el castillo.

Pero un grupo de Zetsus verdes, le salieron al paso.

— **¡Nisshoku Ken! (Puño Eclipse)** —Grito Naruto, sus puños se rodearon de magia gris y con sus manos, se deshizo de sus enemigos, en pocos segundos. Naruto, corrió, entrando en el castillo, buscando a Shin y Obito.

— ¡! —Gritaron los Zetsus, creando grandes ataduras, que le impidieron usar Chakra.

— **¡Chēn no Nisshoku! (Cadena eclipsé)** —Cadenas mágicas, salieron de su espalda, decapitando a los Zetsus, Naruto se vio liberado y siguió su camino. Otro grupo de Zetsus, de Clones y de Uchihas; salieron en su camino, pero Naruto dejo fluir el Chakra de Ritsuko, convirtiéndolo en Chakra elemental de Fūton— **¡Fūton: Kaze Ringu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Anillos de Viento)** —Naruto se rodeó de anillos de viento por su cuerpo, los anillos salieron "disparados" de su cuerpo y decapitaron a quienes se le acercaban; vio a la lejanía, huir a sus presas y realizo una serie de sellos que a la larga, liberarían a Ritsuko. Sería una batalla extensa y no quería que a su amada, le pasara nada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Habitación de Seguridad de Shin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shin y Obito, al ver que estaban perdiendo, demasiados Zetsus, Uchihas y clones. Corrieron, hacia la habitación de seguridad de Shin y cerraron la puerta.

La puerta en cuestión era circular y para entrar, tenían que ser retirados, un total de **350** Fūin. Naruto sonrió: Nada que una clase magistral, dada por Kushina, no arreglara.

Naruto, retiro los **Fūin** , solo bombeando algo de su magia en la puerta; la magia, era más poderosa que el Chakra; lo cual ocasiono, que los Fūin, se vinieran abajo y él pudiera entrar.

Obito, le ataco primero — **¡Mangekyō Sharingan: Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (Sharingan Caleidoscopio: E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)** —El Uchiha, libero una gran ola de fuego, contra Naruto, el Jutsu se dirigía hacia el rubio a gran velocidad.

— **¡Hyoton: Kori no Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Armadura de Hielo)** —Naruto, rápidamente, uso su Hyoton, cubriéndose e inutilizando el Jutsu de Obito, quien se volvió intangible.

Shin, uso su **Jiton** y le lanzo a Naruto, varios Shuriken, Naruto, tuvo pocos minutos para pensar.

Naruto sonrió, formando una esfera en su mano, el Jutsu era a quemarropa, en otra palabras: Suicida — **¡Fūton: Rasenshuriken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken Giratoria)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una gran Shuriken, que destruyo la habitación. Dejando a Naruto, Shin y Obito; al aire libre y malheridos.

Shin (Ahora sin un brazo), saco una Katana y se lanzó contra Naruto. Pero Obito, apareció detrás de Naruto, lanzando una estocada con un Kunai.

Naruto se agacho, esquivando ambos ataques.

Obito se volvió intangible, esquivando a Shin.

Shin, le lanzo a Naruto su Kunai, con intención de matarlo.

Pero el joven, lo tomo y consiguió herir a Obito en el hombro; antes de patear a Shin.

—Nada mal —dijo Obito, usando su Kamui, con la intención de desaparecer, pero Naruto, descubrió algo en sus meses de investigación sobre Obito y ahora, lo usaba en su contra: Si Obito usaba su Kamui, para transportarse a otro lugar, no podía volverse intangible y defenderse.

— **¡Kantan fu no Amaterasu! (Exclamación de Amaterasu)** —Grito Naruto, siendo rodeado por una ola de fuego negro, que quemo a Obito, llevándolo a la muerte, más dolorosa y más humillante que él mismo, podría imaginarse.

Naruto, le había dado el golpe de gracia a Obito. Se giró hacia Shin, quien le enterró en el hombro un Kunai envenenado.

— ¡Ese veneno, acabara con tus días Gaki! —Grito Shin aterrorizado, sabía muy bien, que no tenía como salvarse y sabía que el Gaki, podría derrotarlo, pero si iba a morir, moriría… llevándose a su más grande enemigo con él.

Naruto golpeo a Shin en la nariz, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo.

Shin se alzó, lanzando una patada.

Naruto pronto se encontró, en el aire; a causa de la patada de su rival.

Shin, sonrió ante el golpe dado a su rival, pero su sonrisa, se volvió una mueca de frustración, cuando Naruto, uso esa misma ventaja aérea, para patearlo en el rostro.

Shin, hizo uso de sus múltiples Sharingan, para atacar a Naruto, con un estilo de Taijutsu Uchiha, de gran parecido al Juken, golpeando a Naruto, en sus órganos vitales.

Al final, Naruto, reunió el Chakra de su Senjutsu y creo un **Katon: Bijudama** , el cual lanzo contra Shin, a tan corta distancia que el Jutsu fue suicida.

Los miembros sobrevivientes de la alianza, caminaron por el castillo destruido, cortesía del Shinobi rubio.

El grito de Kaoru fue desgarrador; la legendaria Kuroi no Ha, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, pero entre los escombros, encontró a Ritsuko, quien aún respiraba, usando su Iryōjutsu, intento salvarles la vida a ambos, pero solo pudo revivir a Ritsuko.

La unidad de Iryō-nin, comenzaron a intentar, revivir a Naruto. Todos se alegraron, al verle abrir sus ojos, lo vieron reunir fuerzas para hablar y las palabras que salieron de su boca, los helaron a todos.

—Rit… Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto —He… he usado un Kinjutsu, que vi en casa de Okasan, cuando… tenía unos **11** años —Naruto sonrió y siguió hablando —…Ritsuko-Chan, debes saber que te amé, a ti y a Mayu-Chan. Fue… fue ella, quien me dio el Chakra necesario, para liberarte del Shiki Fūin y para usar ese último Jutsu, contra Shin y Obito — Naruto tocio sangre —Debes saber… que tú y Okasan, fueron mi única familia, además de Kaito y Saori —La pareja de hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki, no podían sentirse más impotentes, al ver a su Niisan, caer muerto —Rit… no… no intentes… salvarme.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Grito la enfadada pelirroja, estaba claramente enfadada con su novio, por no querer ser salvado. Además, algo estaba terriblemente mal… ¿Dónde estaba su Okasan?

—Ritsuko-Chan —Hablo el rubio —Si… intentas salvarme… pondrás… en peligro, la vida… de nuestra hija. Ese… ese último Jutsu que utilice, contenía mi Chakra, el Chakra de Mayu-Chan y toda… su esencia.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Sin decir nada, Kaoru tomo a su hijo en brazos y salió de la habitación, camino por medio de todos y salió al exterior del castillo, viendo solo la muerte y destrucción que dejo atrás, esta nueva guerra.

Llevo a Naruto hasta la cabaña donde habían vivido, sus primeros años como madre e hijo, lo enterró con sus propias manos, con la ayuda de Ritsuko y se comprometió en cuidar de sus nietos y de su nuera.

 _ **Aquí yace Kurokaze Naruto: Héroe de Guerra.**_

 **FIN**


End file.
